Academy of Murder (cancelled)
by PrincessRomy96
Summary: My fanfiction of the DR1 games and anime. The protagonist in this story finds itself stuck in a school together with their classmates and a bear who calls itself the principal. What the protagonist didn't know, is that they found thereselves in a game of murder.
1. Prologue

Normal P.O.V

Hope's peak Acedemy. A university where the most talented people around the world are studying. Only the luckiest from the lottery and the best person in their talent group are able to be selected.

And today it was the first day for this person. A bus stopped near the gate of the academy and a few seconds it drove away. As the bus drove away, a young girl with blonde long hair stood at the gate. Light blue eyes looked at the huge building and smiled at the sight of excitement. She then looked at the letter of the Hope's Peak Acedemy and her smile brightened.

 _Dear Miss Merodi,_

 _We are happy to inform you that you are officially invited to Hope's Peak. Your talent really touched our hearts in a good way. We haven't told your older brother yet, so he will get a big surprise~!_

 _We will see you soon!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _The principal._

She giggled as she folded the letter back in her pocket. 'My big brother would be surprised indeed! It took one year and now I'm finally here! Now we have finally time to hang around again like we used to!' She thought happily.

She grabbed her luggage and walked towards the entrance. But as she opened the door, a bright light came into her view that was so bright, that she dropped her luggage and shut her eyes tightly. And then the light disappeared and everything turned black.

-Time skip-

Protagonist's P.O.V

The darkness the numbness around me started to fade away. I was able to open my eyes and I noticed that I was in a dark classroom and that I sat alone near a desk with a piece of paper in front of me. I rubbed my head as I sat up straight, feeling the headache again from yesterday.

"What happened?" I asked myself. As I was about the ask the other unanswered question, I suddenly heard a bell sound from the speaker. I looked at it as I heard the message.

 _"Attention all students. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! Come to the gym for the opening ceremony!"_ A annoying voice chimed out. After that, the speaker went silent. I wondered about that paper, so I picked it up and looked at it. It was a route from this clasroom to the gym. The red arrow with the text "You are here!" showed it.

I stood up and walked out of the classroom. But as I walked out, I noticed that the hallways were...creepily silent. My big brother told me that the wall colors here are bright and calm, but I saw that the colors are creepy like dark purple and the lights are dimmed.

Trying to not get freaked out and scared, I started to follow the route in a fast walking pace. It started to get me more scared as time passed by. After a minute or two, I arrived at the gym doors. I sighed a bit in relief as I heard voices behind to door, but it made me nervous on the inside as well. This is the first time that I meet new people with my big brother. He would always introduced me to new people, but now it is different.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. As I walked inside, I saw 14 people suddenly looking at me. But not one of these people was my big brother. My nervousness started to increase by those stares and I could feel my face heating up.

"Umm..I..uhh.." I was unable to talk. My shyness was kicking in again as I looked away from them. 'Oh god, not again.' I though a little panicked. 'Why does it had to happen to me now?'

Footsteps started to come closer to me, but my gaze was still looking at my shoes and I gripped the bottom of my black skirt. "Miss?" A gentle female voice called me out. I slowly looked up and I saw a red long haired and purple eyed young female in a beautiful red dress, looking at me concerned. "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

I tried to answer, but I was interrupted when two females appeared in front of me. I squeeled by shock as my eyes widened and my blush brightened.

The pink haired female in a strapless dress started to feel my forehead. After a minute, she removed her hand. "No fever, but I do suggest that you should use a moisturizing cream for your face." She told that to me.

I nodded at her, because I was still unable to speak. Suddenly the blonde haired female with a dark blue ribbon started to feel my curl. She hummed at it and nodded as she let it drop slowly. "You do have beautiful hair. Tell me, what is the name of the hairdresser in your town?" She asked in a serious tone and she looked at me dead in the eyes. Now my nervousness was replaced by fear once again.

I started to back away, but she walked closer when I did. Luckily a more muscular orange short haired girl pulled her back and stood in front of me, but this time I only saw the back.

"Miyu, stop this stupid nonsence! This is not the time for your stupid jealousy!" She yelled at her in anger. The blond haired girl huffed and turned away from us. But it didn't help with my fear at all. The yelling scared me more as my body started to shake.

"Now now Tetsu. You don't have to yell loud like that. You scared the poor cute girl even more with that." I looked at the source of the voice. I saw a black haired male that looked like a clown, smiling with his eyes closed. The bells of his yellow purple striped hat started to make a nice jingling sounds as he walked towards me and the orange haired girl.

He then snapped his fingers and roses with various colors came out under his hat and showed up like a flower crown.. He pulled a pink rose out of his hat and gave this to me.

"Would you like a beautiful rose that fits your cuteness?" He asked as he opened his eyes that are green on the left and purple on the right. A blush showed up of my face and I carefully took the rose. That sweet gesture made me smile and the smile of the boy brightened.

"AIYAAAH!" A girly yell made us all turn around. A pink haired with a darker tan held her head and it showed a bump on her head. Next to her was a tall black long haired male in a dar blue summer kimono with a blank face that held a large white japanese paper fan.

"Why the hell did you hit me?! I didn't do anything!" She yelled in anger with teary eyes of pain as she looked up at the male. The male stared at her blankly. "I know that you were trying to steal something from me. I could sense that meters away." He said in an emotionless tone. The glare of the female next to him increased, but she didn't say anything.

"Both of you, calm down!" A dark brown short haired boy started to walk towards them, but he was stopped by a hand on the shoulder from a white haired male. "Just let them be." The white haired male said calmly. "You don't want to get caught into this."

"He is right, you know?" The velvet haired boy sat at the bank of the gym, swinging with his legs. "And besides, it is more fun to watch from the side lines." Just then when it got worse, slow claps were heard around the gym.

Me and everyone else looked at the sound of the claps. A girl with light purple hair in a braided ponytail with brown green eyes held a notepad and stared at us seriously. "Alright. Since I think that everyone is here, we should talk about the situation that we are in." She said as she looked at the notepad. "So that's 15 students of this class" She muttered.

"Oh that's right! We have forgotten about that!" A brown short haired girl with pig tails yelled that out loud. When she looked at me, she gasped. "Oh..My..God!" Her orange eyes suddenly started to sparkle. "You're Chiya Merodi! One of the worlds famous violin players of this century! Chiya-chan, can I have a..."

But the short girl was interrupted by a light blue haired male. "Suma, give her some privacy. This is more important." He said to her. Suma's eyes widened and her face showed realisation. "Oh right!" After that, she smiled to me again. "Then maybe after that, okay?" She waved at me and I sweatdropped. 'It seems that I would get my first interview soon.' I thought.

"Anyway, Chiya-chan? Did you maybe woke up in the classroom too?" My eyes widened as I looked at the black haired clown. "Wait. You all woke up in a classroom?" I asked them to the others. Some of them said yes, two people said duh and the others just nodded.

"I see. So we all woke up here." The light purple haired girl closed her eyes as she put a hand under her chin. "But we do have two unanswered questions. How did we end up in the classroom and why are we the only ones here?" She asked to us.

All the sudden, we heard a screech in our ears. It sounded like a microphone, but it a high screech tone. Everyone covered their ears until the sound faded away.

"Umm..Is this thing on? Test, one two..Aah! Hello to you bastards! Welcome to the openings ceremony!" We looked at the stage and a black and white teddybear showed up at the stage. "I am Monokuma and I am the principal! Deal with it!" It said while it showed its claws. It was the same tone as the voice I heard from the speaker minutes ago.

Most of the people looked at it confused, while the others were staring blankly at it. I was one of the confused people. "Umm.. are you a robot?" I asked at it. Suddenly the black haired clown, the velvet haired boy and the girl with the pig tails suddenly started to scream. Everyone looked at them in shock and surprise, until..

"CUTE!" They yelled with bright smiles and sparkly eyes. Everyone sweatdropped, except Tetsu and Miyu. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" they both yelled at them in anger and the three cowered. The tanned pink haired girl tried to hold her laughter. Monokuma started to get red.

"Shut the fuck up! All of you!" Everyone looked at Monokuma and the three cowered even more. Everything went silent and Monokuma's red color started to fade. "Much better. I have an announcement to you all. You guys are trapped in this school forever!"

Everyone's eyes widened at that statement. But Tetsu cracked her knuckles and started to walk towards the bear. "What did you..?" She asked in a hushed angry tone, but Monokuma interrupted her.

"Hush hush, I'm not done yet! There is still a way to escape and that is a kind of a game." It said in a cheerful tone. Tetsu stayed at her spot, but the anger was still there. The pink haired dark tanned girl smiled at it. "A game, you say? That sounds kind of interesting. What kind of game are we going to play?"

The smile of the bear brightened, but I felt that the smile was evil. This has to be something bad. I gripped on the rose tightly in slight fear. "Upupupupu. We are going to do..a murder game! That's right! You guys have to kill each other to escape!" It laughed maniacally at us. My eyes widened in fear as I started to shake. Some of them started to gasp, including me.

"You are kidding, right? Because if it is, then that it is really a bad joke." The black haired clown said to the bear who stood next to me. As I looked at him, he wasn't smiling. He sounded angry, but it showed shock in his eyes.

The bear's laughter calmed down and shook its head. "Nope. Not joking, and you guys can't do anything to stop me." He said as he shook his butt in front of us, smiling with the same grin from before.

"We will see about that."

Suddenly Tetsu and the black haired samurai with the sword in hand ran towards the stage, ready to attack. The bear looked at them and showed his claws once again. "Violence against the principal is forbidden!"

Hundreds of guns showed up in front of the stage and also around us. I screamed and teared up at the sight of them. Everyone else screamed or gasped as well. The guns made the two stop and looked behind us in shock. "Now then, are you guys participating the game or do you all want to die?" Monokuma asked at us.

As I looked at Tetsu and the samurai, they both turned away from Monokuma and the samurai pulled his sword back in his holder. They surrendered. The grin of the bear brightened and the guns disappeared to the floor.

"That's the spirit! Well then, I'll leave you guys alone now. Enjoy your first day in the academy of Despair! Upupupu!" And with that, the bear disappeared behind the stage. I heard Tetsu curse under her breath and I saw everyone looking away from each other.

So this was happening. This game was really going to happen! I panicked even more. I don't want to die! I want to find my brother! I want to survive!

Unable to calm down, I decided to sneakily and quietly walk away from them. I don't want because of the despair it caused, but because they might need some time alone. As I managed to get out of the gym, I let the tears fall as I walk away.

The game of despair might be starting, but it is not too late to find a getaway of this place. I have to find it! 

_End of Prologue_

 _Alive students: 15_


	2. Chapter 1

**Students alive: 15**

 **Chiya's P.O.V**

It has been minutes since I left the other students behind. I didn't mean to leave, but the shocking images of that teddybear Monokuma and the machine guns around us...They were still in my head as I tried to calm myself down. And besides they might be doing their own business so they might not notice that I left, right?

I have looked around for an exit somewhere, but unfortunately I couldn't find it. I did have seen some interesting rooms, like the cafeteria, kitchen, library and my dorm. It was at least a relief that my lugagge and my violin was there, but still...no way out.

I also found some kind of device called e-Handbook. It showed the map of the school and some info of the other students which was pretty handy. I now only know the name of the students and their talent, but that was pretty much it on their profile. The info I had was more than them, but maybe it was because it is hiding from the owner of this device.

There was only one room in this floor that I haven't checked, the stage. That room made me more curious than the other rooms. I hoped that there are also other instruments that I can play.

I arrived at the stage and I couldn't help but smile. It was a huge podium, like it came from a opera, a concert or a musical. This room isn't so bad, but I do have to focus. I have to find a way out for everyone else.

"CHIYA-CHAN!"

I tensed up as my smile faded and I turned around. I heard running footsteps and a few seconds later I noticed the girl with the pig tails coming towards. Suma Yoriko, also known in her profile as the SHSL Journalist. She stopped in front of me and started to put her hands on her knees as she panted.

"*pant* Thank god, I found you." Seeing her like this, I had a feeling that something must have happened when I wasn't there. Could that be..that a murder already has happened?

I looked at Suma in concern. "Suma-san, a-are you okay. D-Did something happen?" I asked to her in concern.

As Suma gained her breathe, she looked up at me with a glare, but her orange eyes showed concern. "Why did you suddenly leave? When we noticed that you were gone, me and some others panicked that something has happened to you! Other people were even thinking that you were planning to kill someone! Do you believe that?!" She yelled at me with a mix of anger and concern.

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't know that they would think like that and also showed concern about me. I just met them and some of them were already worried when I left.

I looked away sadly, feeling guilty. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to make you guys panic. I just...needed some time alone. That's all." I said sadly. I then looked back at her and I noticed that she was frowning too, but she didn't see anything. "But..um..did you maybe find a way out of there?" I asked.

She blinked and her frown increased. "No, me and the others haven't found it either. We looked everywhere around this floor, including the stage, but nothing." She replied sadly.

"I see.." I looked at the ground. There is no other way to escape. The only way was to kill, but I can't do that. I can't kill an innocent person, especially when they are my classmates, friends or family.

But then I heard Suma making a clap. "Oh! I forgot!" I looked up and I saw a suprised look on her face. "I want you to see this. I found it when I was looking for you." She said with a smile on her face. She suddenly grabbed my wrist, much to my surprise. "Come with me! Quick!"

Before I was about to reply, she ran as she pulled me with her. My wrist started to hurt and I wasn't able to pull away from her. I guess I have no other choice then.

\- Time Skip -

Suma eventually slowed down, until we stopped at the location. She let go of my wrist and I rubbed it with my hand. My wrist was slightly red and painful thanks to her grip. After the color and the pain faded away, I looked at Suma who was nervously smiling and rubbing the back of her head.

I then noticed the stairs that go to the first floor, but the metal gate in front of us blocked the stairs. But I wondered why I didn't notice that before. Did I not walk pass the stairs minutes ago without noticing?

"See this? This is what I found." Suma said to me and then looked at the gate. "It might be blocked now, but if we can find something to open it, then maybe we can find another way out there."

What she said might be right. If we are able to get to the first floor somehow, then maybe there is a way out there. But how and with what?

"So you both noticed that too."

Me and Suma turned around by an unknown voice and footsteps. The voice we heard was the black haired male with the ponytail who is also known as the SHSL Samurai, Masayasu Omasu. He walked pass us and grabbed the handle behind his back.

"Both of you, please stand back." He said to both of us in a serious tone. It seems that he was about to get his sword out, so me and Suma both took some steps back. And I was right. He took out and he slashed with his sword against the gate. It took a few seconds as he put his sword back. I thought that some parts of the gate will break or fall on the ground, but...nothing.

"Huh?" Suma and me looked at the gate confused. Masayasu walked towards the gate and pressed his fingers against the parts of the gate. The parts of the gate didn't fall by his touch at all. My eyes and that of Suma widened in shock. His sword lost against the gate.

"I see. The steel of this gate is stronger than I thought." He said as he took some steps back from the gate.

"Upupupu~!" Suddenly we heard the laughther of Monokuma through the speaker. I shook a little bit in fear when I remembered that thing. "Losing against a gate! That was so hilarious! Upupupu!"

Masayasu started to glare against the speaker. "But at least be glad that I didn't punish you for that since it was so funny to watch the reaction of those weak girls." The bear started to laugh again. "But something else, it is almost night time, so it is time to go back to your dorms and have some sleep. Have a despairing night!" And after that, the speaker went silent.

Night time? Wat time is it anyway? I looked at Suma and Masayasu in sadness and concern. I was mostly concerned about Masayasu, since Monokuma scolded him mostly through the speaker and the others might have heard that too.

"Chiya-chan, Suma-san." Masayasu turned around to both of us. It seems that his face didn't change. His glare is gone, but he still has his usual emotionless face. Maybe he is a bit emotionless?

He the bowed slightly in front of us. "May I please escort you both to your dorms?" he asked to both of us.

Letting him to escort us might be a trap, but it could also for our safety. The killing might begin that night or maybe later. And it is more safe when you walk to your dorm with more people than alone.

"Y-Yes please." I replied, a hint of fear was still in my voice. Suma looked at me and then nodded at him in response. Masayasu looked as us again and nodded. He started to walk before he waved his hand to follow him.

While we started walking towards our our dorms, Masayasu walked in front of us while we walked behind him. Luckily he did tell the truth since he already brought Suma to her dorm. Her dorm was between Mieko's and Nao's dorm.

Me and Suma waved to eachother before she entered the dorm. After a minute or two, we arrived at my dorm which stood between Miyu's and Yogi's. Before I walked inside, I looked at Masayasu.

"Masayasu-san, thank you for escorting us to our dorms." I said to him with a slight smile. He nodded at response. He wasn't much of a talker for sure. "Have some good rest, Chiya-chan." He bowed and walked away.

As he was out of sight, I opened my door and I walked inside. But as I was about to lock my door, I noticed that I stood on something. I looked down and I noticed a piece of paper. I looked at it confused before I picked it up on the ground and I started to read it.

 _Tomorrow, 8 AM._

 _Meeting with the other students at the cafeteria. It is very important!_

 _Sighed by Miwa Kaiyo._

I blinked at that. A meeting? Well, it is important. Maybe we can find a way out of this together. But I do have to explain to them why I left too, right? Oh well, I just hope that there will be no killing, but chance is high for sure.

I put the note on my desk and I started to get dressed for tonight before I lay down on my bed. As I was covered by my blanket and I looked at the ceiling, I now noticed how tired I was from this day as my eyelids are slowly dropping. I shut my eyes as I fell to sleep.

\- Time skip -

"Gooooood morning, you bastards! It is 7 AM and it is time to starts anoter despairing day!"

My eyes shot open as I heard the annoying voice of Monokuma again. I just want to throw a pillow at it. I sat up and I could feel some pain on my back because of the bed. It wasn't comfortable at all!

I took a shower and I dressed myself in my normal clothes. I looked at the time on my device. 7.30 AM. I still have time to get some breakfast before the meeting starts. As I was about to open the door, I suddenly heard a loud thud close to my door.

Curious and scared, I decided to open the door and check what that was. When I opened the door, I noticed the clown from yesterday, sitting on the floor and rubbing his forehead.

I ran and kneeled down in front of him after I closed my door. "Nao-kun, are you alright? Nothing hurt badly or something?" I asked as I took his hand away from his forehead. There is a small bmp, but nothing bad.

Nao looked at me confused at first, but he smirked at me later on. "It is okay, Chiya-chan. I may have tripped, but I will not get badly injured by that." He said in a happy tone. "And besides, seeing you unharmed makes me happy and relieved."

I could feel the heat on my cheecks. Does he really care about me that much? No, that can't be. We just know eachother for a day now.

I then felt Nao squeezing my hand and pulling me up to the ground again. Now we were both standing and I am blushing like an idiot while he was smiling brightly. Why am I reacting like that? What is wrong with me?

"Well then, let's go to the cafeteria, shall we?" Nao let go of my hand and I followed him towards the cafeteria. Thank goodness that my blush disappeared after we arrived. I already noticed that everyone of my class were there, which was a big relief to me.

Masayasu Omasu, the SHSL Samurai from yesterday at the gate.  
Suma Yoriko, the SHSL Journalist.  
Demiyah Yoshe, the red long haired female who is also known as the SHSL Ballroom Dancer.  
Yukito Shirio, the white haired SHSL Snowboarder.  
Yogi Akeno, the velvet short haired SHSL Painter.  
Miyu Tonomi, the blonde long haired and dark blue eyed SHSL Hairdresser.  
Hitomi Choko, the pink long wavy haired SHSL Make-up artist.  
Taro Kiichi, the dark brown short haired SHSL Baker, which I thought that he was actually a SHSL Chef.  
Toshiro Yasashite, the light blue haired SHSL Guitarist.  
Mieko Kura, the pink haired and tan skinned SHSL Thief.  
Tetsu Kasai, the muscular and light red short haired SHSL Kickboxer.  
And Miwa Kaiyo, the light purple haired SHSL Secretary.

They all were sitting around the table, except Miwa and they were looking at us. It made me a little uncomfortable.

"Morning. You two are luckily just in time." Miwa said as she looked at her watch while looking at us as well. "Please take a seat."

We both sat down on their seats as Miya sat down too. I sat between Yukito and Demiyah while Nao sat between Toshiro and Masayasu. Me and everyone looked at Miwa, since he was actually arranged the meeting.

"Alright everyone. I have gathered you guys here, because everyone wants to get out of here inluding myself. So we have to work together to think of a way to escape. Does anyone has find a way out?" She asked to me and everyone around the table. It was a bit silent until one of my classmates spoke up.

"No not really." Yukito said as he leaned against his chair. "We know that there is no exit around here. The only thing that me and Tetsu found was a huge iron gate at the entrance that looked like a door of a big safe."

"I see. So it seems that we have to wait until the cops are here." Miwa said as she put her hands under her chin. Everyone nodded in agreement, except me. Miwa noticed that and looked at me.

"Chiya-chan, is there maybe something you want to tell us? You have been acting odd." Miwa asked as she slightly glared at me. Everyone else started to look at me as well. I got nervous as I gulped, but I took some courage to speak.

"W-Well.." I spoke up, nervous in my tone. "I'm not agreeing with you guys, because..I might know a way out without murder."

When I looked at them, the eyes widened for most op the people. "What the hell are you talking about? We already know that there is no way out!" Tetsu said in slight anger. I started to get scared, but I have to continue.

"I-I know that, but it isn't the only floor, right?" I asked to Tetsu and everyone else. "You guys might have noticed the stairs at the hallway, right?"

It was silent for a few seconds as everyone was looking at eachother now. Suddenly I heard laughter from someone coming in this room. When I looked, it was Mieko.

"W-Why are you laughing?" I asked to her. Mieko's laughter ceased as she took some deep breaths. "Ah. I'm sorry, Chiya. It wasn't about you. I just remembered how Monokuma scolded the Samurai and that made me.." But as she was about to finish, Tetsu hit her fist hard against her head. Mieko yelled in pain as she held her head while Tetsu glared at her.

"OUCHIE!" She then glared back at Tetsu. "Why the hell did you do that?!" She yelled at her. Tetsu huffed as she crossed her arms. "Because you are interrupting the meeting and that you are making fun of a person! And you are also annoying!" Tetsu said.

"Why..you..!" Their glare intensified as they put their forehead together. It seems that a fight will be starting too, until...

"Both of you, quit it! Fighting is not an option! Now both sit down and be quiet!" Miwa scolded at them with a glare on her face. Tetsu and Mieko let go of eachother and they both sat down, looking away from eachother. Miwa then looked back at me.

"Please continue, Chiya." She said to me. I nodded nervously as I looked back at everyone else. "Listen. We all know that a gate is blocked by the gate and that the steel is so powerful that Masayasu's sword can't even get through that. But if we might find something to open the gate, then we might a way out there without killing." I said to them.

The others started to look at eachothers and I hear mutters coming from their mouths. Miwa closed her eyes for a few minutes, until she looked at me again. "It might be our only way. This might be tough, but we could at least try just in case." She said.

Others started to nod in agreement. It made me slightly relieved. It seems that despair was been decreased and that hope is shining brighter.

But then someone jumped hard on the table unexpected. It was Monokuma with the same insane grin on its face. "My my. Starting to make a plan behind my back, huh? Well too bad! I heard everything in the kitchen!" It said as he showed his claws to everyone in anger. "Oh! And Taro, I ate your bread and cakes because I was so hungry! It was soooooo good!" It blushed as he shook his body.

Taro slammed his hands on the table while he looked at it in shock. "You ate all my creations? But those were their breakfast and lunch for today! How can they enjoy my creations while I don't have anything?!" He yelled in shock and anger.

Monokuma just smirked at him. "Well at least be happy that that was your punishment for everbody here. But beware, I have give people more worse punishments than this!" He stepped out from the table and looked back at everyone. "But I did not only came here for that. Since there was no killing yesterday, which was a surprise, I decided to give you guys something...more...despairing! And that is...a motive." It said.

Everyone, including me, looked at it confused. "That's right, a motive!" It answered. "You guys are wondering if the cops are coming to rescue you from mem but I can tell you that you guys are very VERY wrong. You wanna know why?" It pointed to the doors, outside of the cafeteria. "Go to you dorms. I have put something for each and everyone of you. With that, you will find your answer."

I already have a bad feeling about this. I don't like this at all. "But what if we refuse to go there?" Miyu asked at it as she held her hands on her hips. Monokuma started to laugh at the question.

"Sweet sweet Miyu, you guys don't have a choice. If you guys don't check the motive within one hour, then you'll be killed by of my machine guns." Everyone, including looked at the bear in shock. Most of the people gasped at it. "You guys all want to live, right? So go to your dorm and check on the motive or die. Your choice." It said and looked at us.

Everyone started to stare against eachother for a few minutes, until eventually Demiyah stood up. She muttered a quiet sorry before she left and soon after more and more people started to leave. I know that it was no use of stopping this. I want to live. Everyone wants to live. I eventually stood up and left the cafeteria to go to my dorm. When I left, I heard Monokuma's insane laughter echoing through the hallway.

\- small time skip -

I walked inside my dorm, my body shaking in fear. I looked around and I noticed that there was a tv and a dvd-player. On my bed was a cd. That must be the dvd with the motive on it. I grabbed it and walked towards the dvd-played.

I started to doubt if I really should know this. Maybe I shouldn't watch this. Bbut I know that if I don't, then I'll die. So I eventually put it in the dvd-player and turned on the tv.

The screen was gray at first, but the colors were soon be seen. I suddenly saw a huge face and I flinched in shock.

"Is this thing on?" An male voice was heard in front of the camera. The glasses the male had on from the dvd looked very familiar. "Harold, I can't see if it works since you are standing in front of it!" A female voice was heard from the screen.

The male started to back away from the camera and then I saw who they were. They were my grandparents from England. They took care of me when I started to live with them. They were one of the sweetest couple I know.

They both sat down, holding hands and smiling. "Hello Chiya!" They both greeted me. I smiled at them. At least they don't know in what kind of situation I am having.

"We both want to wish you good luck on your new school!" My grandpa said as his smile brightened. "And that we want to know that we are so proud of you." My grandma added. "And don't worry about us. You can always contact us whenever you want to."

I smiled sadly, missing them. I wished I could contact them right now, but I can't.

"Oh! And Chiya, we are not the only one who are proud of you." I blinked in confusion as I heard a pair of footsteps in the video. My eyes widened in surprise as I noticed a male that almost looked like me, except with short hair and that he was taller than me. He looked at the camera and smiled gently.

"Hey Chiya." He greeted me in a gentle tone. I looked at him in shock. "B-Big brother?"

My big brother smiled sadly at me. "Sorry that I already ruined the surprise. Grandpa couldn't keep it as a secret." He said as grandpa rubbed the back of his head and my grandpa glared at him. It almost made me giggle.

"But little sis, I do want you to know that I am very proud of you and I'm sure that our mom and dad are too." He said to me. I started to feel tears from my eyes as I held them in. "So I will see you soon, Chiya-chan. I'm very proud of you."

He and my grandparents both waved at me and I started to smile. That wasn't so bad. It was a little emotional, but it was not that despairing.

Just as I was about to take the dvd back, the screen suddenly started to change. It turned gray again, but then I saw..that the house of my grandparents..was on fire. Everything in the living room was burning. Suddenly the camera fell over and I saw three corpses on fire. The last thing I saw was my big brother's jacket on the corpse before the screen turned gray.

My eyes were wide in shock and tears fell down my cheek like a waterfall. My legs felt weak and I fell on my knees. I started to sob heavily as I held my hands on my ears. They can't be! They can't be! They can't be dead!

I heard the screams. I heard the screams from the others somehow. I tried to cover those sounds away with my hands, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Upupupupu! You better see it to believe it! Find out after you graduate and escape! Upupupu!" Monokuma started to laugh in my mind and it won't go away. I then heard some doors slamming and something breaking.

"I'm gonna kill it! I'm going to kill that monofucker!"

"Tetsu! Get a hold of yourself!"

"He is right! Do you really want to die?"

"I don't care!"

More voices and things breaking were heard from the hallways. I couldn't do anything. I just..sat there..on my knees..crying my eyes. I have it again. I felt despair after a very long time, but I wasn't the only one.

 **To be continued**

 **Students alive: 15**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chiya's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees, my body shaking from the fear and my once sky blue eyes red from the crying. I was scared and upset. Someone did this to my older brother and to my only family that I have left.

Million questions started to come in my mind. Did this already happen or maybe later? Was this real or fake? How do they know where I live and how did they get the video?

My mind was interrupted by the growl of my stomach. Of course I was hungry, since I've been sitting in my room crying for like a few hours and I haven't eaten my breakfast yet thanks to this. I want to go and get something to eat, but I was afraid. Very afraid.

Some people might be planning to kill. It could be me. I don't wanna die. But when I was in my room, I heard voices from some of my classmates behind the door.

Nao was asking if I was okay and he was begging me to come out, telling that he will be there for me. His voice sounded sad and concerned, but I declined and I actually yelled to leave me alone.

Suma then came next. She was asking if she may come in, so that we could talk and help eachother out. But I refused and after a few minutes, she left too.

When I heard the two talking, I was thinking that maybe, just maybe, I could trust them. But I can't say about the others too.

I looked at the time and I realized that it was almost night time. I really have been there for that long. Since it was almost time to go to sleep, I decided to get a little bit of food before I go to bed. So I stepped out my dorm and walked towards the cafeteria.

The dark creepy colors on the wall at the hallway still gives me the creeps as I walked. But suddenly, I heard guitar playing softly at the background. And a few more steps, I heard a boy singing.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
_  
I recognized the voice as I walked closer to the music. It sounded like Toshiro. He must be singing while playing the guitar. I must say, his singing is beautiful and even more when I was getting closer.

When I was close to the doors of the cafeteria, I could hear the guitar and his voice loud and clear. Not wanting to disturb the music, I peeked through the doors. I saw Toshiro, sitting of the table and playing with his guitar. I was a little surprised that he was not alone. Demiyah seemed to be here too, sitting close to him and smiling as she listened to the strings of his guitar.

 _'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh oh  
_

The fear and the anxiety on the inside slowly started to fade. The strings of the guitar and his soft singing voice calmed me down. It really was beautiful in my ears. It made me form a smile on my face. But all the good things must come to an end. The music stopped.

"Chiya-chan?"

My face started to go bright red as they looked at me confused. They caught me! They caught me peeking!

I went away from the door as I moved my hands in a fast pase. "S-Sorry! I-I Didn't mean to spy on you guys! I-I just..um.." I wasn't able to explain. I was trying to think of the right words to say, but I got not the right excuse in my mind. Oh god, they might think that I was doing something to them. Like murder or...

"Chiya-chan, it's okay." I heard Demiyah speak up. I was surprised. She was smiling at me gently as she walked closer towards me. Why was she smiling? Shouldn't they be mad or scared? "You don't have to be embarrassed. Please have a seat." She looked at Toshiro for a second and nodded at him. After that, he stood up, placed his guitar down and walked towards the kitchen. What are they planning to do?

Demiyah walked towards the table as I still stood at my spot. It somehow didn't feel right. I feel like something bad might happen. Maybe their plan was to hurt or kill me? I started to get scared as I felt my body starting to shake again. Demiyah turned back around and looked at me again, her purple eyes showing concern. Oh great, she is noticing this.

Chiya-chan? Are you alright?" She asked as she started to walk back towards. My legs made me move back when she made every step towards me. "Y-Yes..I mean n-no...I.." It was getting harder for me to speak. Everytime when she gets closer and closer, my fear will increase higher and higher.

Suddenly Demiyah started to back away from me as she took some steps backwards, holding her hands up close to her chest, frowning. "Chiya-chan, it was the dvd, correct?" She asked to me sadly. I remembered the video that has been shown on my dvd. It was horrifying. I nodded as an answer, because I wasn't able to speak.

"Seeing you like this, it means that it must have been very horrifying to you." Demiyah spoke up and her frown changed into a sad smile. "But you are not the only one, you know? Everyone have seen their video, including me. Almost everyone was horrified and some of them were even angry. But the point is..even if it is real or not, you are not going through this alone."

What she said was right. Everyone was forced to watch their dvd's to stay alive. We all were horrified and angry. We all are going through this. Nao and Suma were trying to comfort me, but I just pushed them away because of the fear and despair without realizing that they needed it too.

Toshiro then came back with something in his hand, but I couldn't see it because he was in front of it when he placed it at the table. He then looked back at me with a gentle smile on his face. "Chiya-chan. I know that it is hard to trust people right now, but we want to show that there are some people who you can trust. I mean, some people who are concerned about you seemed to trust you already." He said.

He then moved away and a plate of food came into view. It was some steak with some salad next to it and close to the plate was a cup of tea. Seeing the steam coming from the steak, it proved that it was still warm. "F-For me?" I asked to them.

Demiyah smiled gently at me. "Taro-san and Miwa-chan made the food together for everyone. When we heard from Suma-san that you were still staying in your room, me and Toshiro-san decided to keep it warm and to bring it to you later." She said gently. "And don't worry. We all had the same dish and there was nothing wrong with it."

My fear slowly started to fade as I looked at them. In their eyes it showed comfort and care. As I remembered the words they said, it totally proves that some people do care about me and that people do trust me.

I started to smile as my fear completely disappeared. "Demiyah-chan, Toshiro-san, thank you." I said. I walked towards the table and I started to eat. The steak and salad really were good. Just like they said.

As I was eating, Demiyah and Toshiro stayed at my side just in case. It was really sweet of them. They gave me the safety that I needed in this place and game. Toshiro also played with his guitar again for us. It was amazing. He wasn't called the SHSL Guitarist for nothing.

Unfortunately, the signal has been heard meaning that it was night time. We left the cafeteria after we cleaned up and we all walked towards our dorms.

Luckily we arrived at my dorm first. Me and my two classmates wished each other some good rest and after they left, I closed my door, I dressed myself in a night gown and lay down in bed. I was afraid that I can't sleep after everything today, but after a few minutes I already fell asleep.

\- Time Skip -

Here it is again! The monokuma morning alert with the same speech as yesterday.

As I was taking a shower, I started to think of doing something as a return. Toshiro-san and Demiyah-chan spended time for and gave me comfort while Nao-kun and Suma-san tried to comfort me too, so I have to give them something in return as a thank you. And I already know what.

After I got dressed, I looked under my bed and I grabbed something underneath it. I smile brightly when I saw it. It was my precious violin suitcase. It was a gift from my grandparents at my birthday two years ago. Thanks to them and my older brother, I was starting to get famous with my music from the violin. With my violin, I will not only perform at the stage for them, but for everyone else. I want to make sure that the despair from the others disappear with my music.

I took my suitcase, walked out of my dorm and then went to the cafeteria. But to my surprise, only a few were there. I saw Demiyah, Mieko, Yogi, Miyu, Hitomi, and Nao. Some of them looked...sad and slightly pissed. It must be the despair. I gripped my suitcase by the sight of it. I hate to see them like this.

I then locked eyes towards Nao's figure. He was sitting at the chair, his hands on his legs. His once bright smile wasn't here anymore. It was now a straight line. I frowned at him. I wondered if this was also my fault.

Suddenly he locked his eyes with mine. His eyes widened and he started to walk towards me after he almost tripped by the chair he sat on. "Chiya-chan! Hey.." He said, his eyes less wide and his voice sounded concerned.

"Hey.." I greeted him, my voice sounded a little sad and guilty. I started to look at the ground as I felt the guilt building up. "Listen..um..About what happened yesterday..I'm sorry that I..." I stopped when I feel a gloved hand patting my head. A dust of pink covered my cheecks as I looked up. His smile on his face has returned, but it showed more care.

"It's okay, Chiya-chan. I know that you need some time alone when I heard you yell, so I forgive you. But..I do want you to know that you can come to me anytime if you need someone for comfort...at least..if you want me for comfort of course." He said gently. His voice was more different than before. More caring and gently than loud.

"I-I will. Thank you, Nao-kun." I said as I smiled back at him. I then started to look around the cafeteria. "Umm..where are the others actually?" I asked to Nao.

"Let's see. Tetsu, Yukito and Masayasu are training at the gym. Suma is trying to interview Taro at the kitchen. And Miwa was going to Toshiro's dorm, because he isn't still awake yet which is odd. It has maybe been two minutes since she left." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He then looked at my suitcase confused. "Why are you holding a suitcase in your hands, Chiya-chan?"

I looked at it and my smile brightened. "Oh! Well since I see everyone in such sad mood, I was thinking that some music of my violin might help." I said and I then looked up at him. "So I was planning to give everyone a violin concert today to brighten up the mood here."

Nao's smile brightened and his eyes were shining with excitement. "That's a great idea! And you know maybe I can do my performance too just in case!" He said in excitement and my smile brightened.

Suddenly I noticed a flash and I heard a click sound next to us. We both looked and we saw Suma holding a camera. "I can already see it!" She said with a bright smile. "Two performances from different talents in one concert! Perfect!"

As I looked at Suma, I noticed that the others in the cafeteria were staring at us too. Miyu was groaning and sweatdropping, Hitomi was smiling uncomfortably, Yogi and Mieko were trying not to laugh, Taro sweatdropped at the sight looking confused while holding a rolling pin and Demiyah was giggling. It seemed that it has brighten the mood for some people.

Suma suddenly started to run away from us. "Suma-san, where are you going?" I asked confused. She stopped and turned back to me and Nao. "Going to get the others of course!" She said. "It isn't a concert with everyone here, right?" And with that she ran off, heading to the route where the gym might be.

We both stayed like this for a while, until Nao eventually spoke up. "Chiya-chan, how about that you should already go to the stage while I will get Miwa-san and Toshiro-san?" He suggested.

I nodded in agreement, since the preparation might be short and the others might arrive at the stage soon. "Okay. I'll see you soon, then." I said with a gentle smile as he smiled back at me.

We both got our seperate ways and I went to the stage. Luckily the walk between the cafeteria and the stage was short, so I already arrived at the place in one minute. I was starting to feel nervous and excited. I couldn't wait to perform.

I placed my violin suitcase on the stage, but when I was about to open it, I smell something really bad. The smell was terrible and strong. I wondered what it was, so I moved away from the suitcase and I started to follow that awful smell.

It seemed to come from the back of the stage. I walked to the entrance of the stage, smelling the stench at its strongest. I stepped inside the back of the stage, moving away the curtain, and then I saw...

My eyes widened as I gasped in shock. I put a hand over my mouth and nose as my feet and legs forced me to walk closer. My feet and legs eventually stopped at a dead body.

The body lay on the ground, theirs hands and feet tied up by a piece of rope. There was a hole at the back of its head that painted the once sky blue hair into pink. The mouth of the corpse was shut by tape and its dark blue eyes now close.

Images from the tape started to appear in my mind, making it even worse for me. My breath started to quicken at the sight and tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't take it. I couldn't hold it.

I screamed. I screamed it out in fear and despair. It could have maybe been through the whole building.

I couldn't believe it.

I didn't want to believe it.

But it wasn't a dream. It was real.

Toshiro Yasashite, the SHSL Guitarist and one of the people that I could trust, was murdered...by one of us. 

**To be continued**

 **Students alive: 14**


	4. Chapter 3

**Students alive: 14**

 **Chiya's P.O.V**

"Upupupu~! Oh look at that! A body has already been discovered! Everyone come to the gym immediately. I'll be waiting!"

I stared at the corpse of Toshiro as my legs started to shake. Toshiro was dead and someone did this to him. I couldn't stand anymore. I dropped on my knees as tears started to fall from my eyes. There was silence except for my own sobs.

But soon enough, I heard many footsteps. They were loud and it sounded like they were running. They were getting closer and closer, until they stopped at some point.

"Chiya! Where are you?"

"Chiya-chan!"

"Look! Over there! Chiya's suitcase! She must be there!"

Soon the footsteps started to come closer towards me. I covered my face with my hands, unable to see this anymore. But the image was still in my mind. I heard the footsteps stop and after that I heard people gasp, scream or curse in anger or shock. They were here and they have seen the corpse.

"T-Toshiro-san..." I heard Demiyah say, her voice cracking. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"Alright! Which one of you fuckers have killed him?!" I heard Tetsu yelling, definitely angry at the point. After some seconds, a pair of footsteps started to come towards me. I wanted to look who it was, but of course I'll see the horrific scene again. The footsteps stopped and I felt someone suddenly hugging me close. Wait..hugging me close?

I uncovered my face slightly as I looked at the chest of the person. I immediately the person who was wearing his dark red vest and white shirt. Nao was the one who hugged me and rubbed my back. I thought that I would never calm down after what I saw, but the rubbing and his heartbeat against my chest did a little bit.

"Speak now! Or else I'll make sure that you guys will talk!" I heard Tetsu say, even more angry. I looked at the crowd of students. Most of them are cowarding in fear by her anger, exept Masayasu, Miwa, Yukito and Mieko.

Yukito stood in front of Tetsu, looking serious. "Tetsu, punching wouldn't solve this. You might end up killing someone if you did." He said. "Look, it might be better to go to Monokuma and see what it has to tell. Maybe he will release the culprit when we go there."

"Yukito does have a point." Hitomi said. "Everyone minus the...well you know..is still there in the building, so no one has actually left the building." She then looked at Demiyah sadly and muttered a soft 'sorry', but Demiyah shook her head while wiping her tears away. I didn't know what she meant with that. Was she saying that it was okay or not?

Tetsu sighed in frustration. "Fine, but I do will kill the culprit if he will be released." She said in a cold tone as she walked passed them with Yukito following her. As the two left, I feel Nao slowly pulling away. I looked at him as he tried to get something from his pocket.

"Here." He said as he took out a white hankerchief from his pocket. I slowly took it and wiped my tears with it. I then fell Nao's gloved hand patting me on the head. We looked at eachother for a minute and it was really awkward. "Umm..we better should get going." I said, my voice a little cracked from the crying and my cheeks heating up a little bit as I stood up.

"Yeah." Noa said sadly. "We should." He stood up and we both walked away from the backstage. I wanted to grab my suitcase just in case, but two people were already having it. Miyu and Mieko.

"Oh come on!" Mieko whined. "I'm not going to steal it after what I saw, I just wanted to give it back to her." Miyu sighed in frustration as I walked closer towards them. "Yeah, as a SHSL Thief like you would give something back." She said a little frustrated as she walked towards and gave me the suitcase.

"Shut up!" Mieko yelled angry and walked out. Miyu rubbed her forehead as she walked out as well and we followed her to the gym.

\- small time skip -

"Finally! What took you guys so long?! I was about to kill you all for making me wait too long!" Monokuma yelled as he showed his claws in anger when everyone was there. But the anger quickly faded and it sighed. "But that doesn't matter now. I wanted to congratulate one of you for actually commit a murder. You made me proud!" It said with a smile and blush on his face.

I looked at Tetsu who has already clenched her fists and her glare looked like she was really to attack or kill. Monokuma noticed that as it looked at her with a sadistic smile. "Ah Tetsu, you are already thinking that I will release the culprit now, right? Then you are wrong." It said. Tetsu slowly decreased her grip as the anger slowly faded. "What the hell are you talking about, bear?" She asked, her voice still in anger but also in confusion.

Monokuma glared at her. "First of all, it is not 'bear'. It is Monokuma. Say that one more time or I'll kill you." It said, slighty angered. "And second, I have thought of something better and more despairing for you all and the culprit. There will be a class trial held a level below the gym." It said as it swayed it arms of joy.

"A class trial?" I asked to it confused as everyone started to stare at it as confused as I was. Monokuma's smile brightened as it looked at everyone. "Allow me to explain, you dumb students." It said.

"After the dead corpse has been discovered, you guys have three hours to investigate the clues and the corpse. You got that? THREE HOURS, nothing more and nothing less. The e-Handbook that you guys received can help you record the evidence and it shows the time of death. After the investigation time is up, then everyone will gather at the gym and go to the elevator down to the place where the class trial is held. You guys discuss about the evidence you all have found and then you have to guess by voting who the culprit is." It explained.

The bear suddenly started to giggle. "And here is the fun and despairing part." It said in a joyful tone. "If you guys have correctly pointed out the culprit, then the culprit will be executed by myself. However if you guys picked the wrong person, then everyone will get executed except the culprit. The culprit will then be free to go." It then cocked his head to the side. "And that's how it goes."

My eyes widened by shock. Someone or everyone else is going to die today? Sure we can find out who the culprit, but sending them to execution? It didn't make sense.

"Umm..Monokuma..sir?" Yogi slowly raised his hands, his body trembling. "W-What if some people don't want to go to the trial?" He asked, his voice a little shaking.

"That is a good question, Yogi-kun." Monokuma said with a smirk. "Then I'll have to kill the person for breaking the rule with my machine gun." And with that, a machine gun popped out from the stage. "So you guys better be there if you want to live." It said.

Yogi started to tremble more in fear, with Suma joining him. And Tetsu had the same glare on her face while Mieko was smiling at her in amusement. The machine gun then disappeared again and Monokuma stood up. "Now why are you guys standing here doing nothing? Go and investigate! And you guys better be back within three hours or else!" It said and it disappeared behind the stage.

And after a few second, everyone has left the gym.

\- Time skip -

I walked through the hallways. Investigation has just started about a few minutes ago and everyone was already investigating. Images of Toshiro's corpse were still in my mind, but I do know that I can avenge his death at the trial. And not only that, I want to protect myself and the classmates who I care about. It will be hard to pick the culprit out, but I have to try.

I was now heading to the stage, deciding to investigate for my life and the others. I do know that one of us will die again, but at least only one will die..right?

I was close to the stage, but only to notice that Tetsu and Yukito were discussing about something and they were blocking the entrance. I tried to slowly walk pass them, but they immediately noticed as I walked closer.

"Ah Chiya, what brings you here?" Tetsu asked in a normal tone and not in a angry tone like usual. When I looked at her, she does scares me a little bit. I was afraid of her, because she might be a bully.

"Umm..May I please pass? I want to investigate." I asked to them politely. Somehow their eyes widened by surprise. I don't know why they acted so surprised by that. They looked at eachother first and then looked back at me.

"Are you sure you want to go there, kiddo?" Yukito asked, a slight concerned tone in his voice. "I mean..the corpse, the blood and everything going on out there..."

"I-I know that." I said as I looked away. "It was very horrifying when I saw this and also for everyone. I do need a break from this scene." I then looked back at them, looking at the seriously. "But I do want to help the others so that we will survive this trial. Tetsu-san, Yukito-kun, please let me help you guys out too." I said seriously.

It was silent for a minute and they looked at eachother again until they looked back to me and Tetsu moved away a bit. "Okay Chiya. You can go in, but you better shouldn't stay there too long." Tetsu said in a serious tone. I nodded and I thanked them with a soft voice as I walked inside.

Fear started to come back as I walked closer towards the back, but I have to fight the fear. There is no turning back now. I took a deep breath and I walked inside the back of the stage. Luckily I wasn't alone. Miwa, Masayasu and Yogi were there too. Miwa and Masayasu were investigating the body while Yogi looked around in the canbins for other clues.

They looked at me and Yogi semed very surprised as he walked towards me. "Chiya? W-What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise. I looked at him a little serious. "I-I want to investigate with you guys." I answered as I walked past him and towards the other two. "Masayasu-san, Miwa-chan, Yogi-kun, did you guys maybe find something for the trial?" I asked to them as I looked at them.

Masayasu stood up and looked at me. "We did. We only found the tape on his mouth and the rope arounds his wrists and feet." He answered. "And we know that the rope and tape came from the storage room since there were no other rooms where you could get that." Yogi added as he walked towards me.

 **Evidence 1 and 2: Rope and tape from the storage room.**

I nodded at the information. It wasn't much helpful, but maybe the other evidence can help us. I then looked who held her e-Handbook. "According to the investigation profile, it says that the time of death was 11 pm. So it was an hour after everyone has going to bed." She said and then looked at Toshiro's body. "And to see the huge wound like this, it might be that he has been hit by something hard multiple times." She added.

 **Death time: 11 pm.**

  
 **Evidence 3: Toshiro's fatal headwound**

"I see." I said and then looked back at the others. "Has anyone else has found any other evidence yet?" I asked to them. They shook their heads as an answer. "The others are looking in other rooms and in Toshiro's dorm, but there is nothing so far." Yogi said sadly.

I walked towards the corpse and I carefully kneeled down to make sure that I wasn't sitting on a pool of blood. As I looked at his corpse, I started to feel more sadness and guilt than fear. Poor Toshiro-san. Why would someone kill him like that? He didn't deserve this. He was a nice person, even when I only knew him for one day.

But then I noticed something in his hands. "Huh? What's this?" I muttered curiously as I carefully took it out from his hands. As I had it in my hand, Miwa and Yogiwalked towards me to take a look. It was a white piece of cloth with blood on it.

 **Evidence 4: A bloody white piece of cloth**

"Chiya-chan, may I feel it for a second?" Miwa asked. I gave it to her and she felt it with her fingers. After that, she gave it back to me. "No doubt about it. It must came from someone's clothing." She said. "You better should keep it for the trial. It might be useful." She added.

I nodded in agreement as I put in my side pocket. It might be dirty now, but it didn't matter. "So if this cloth actually belongs to the culprit's clothes, then there might have been a struggle." I said to the others.

"It could be." Masayasu said. "But it might not enough. There is still the murder weapon that we need to find. If we can figure that out, then we might know who did it."

That was true. The murder weapon is now the only evidence that we need to know before the trial starts and we have to hurry since the time is ticking. We looked around for the murder weapon around the stage, but nothing seemed to match the wound.

I don't know how long it has passed when we were looking for it, but we were stopped when someone suddenly barged in. "I found it! I found it!" I heard the voice yell. Me and the other three came outside and looked at Suma with a small plastic bag in her hand.

Suma ran towards us with wide eyes from shock. "You guys! I might have figure it out who did it!" She said as she slightly panted. She then looked at me and her orange eyes widened even more. "Chiya-chan? What are you doing here? Me and Nao thought you were in your dorm again." She asked surprised.

"I-I was investigating." I answered her question and then I looked at her seriously. "But why do you think that you might have figure out the culprit?" I asked to her. She looked to the left and right and walked closer. "Because I found the murder weapon." She whispered as she opened her bag and showed it to us. My eyes widened at the sight. There was a little blood of it and it seemed to be dried out on the weapon.

 **Evidence 5: The murder weapon**

"My god.." I whispered as I looked at it. Suma closed the bag and looked sadly. "I know, I still don't understand why a person like them would do such a thing." Suma said sadly as she looked away.

Suddenly we heard a small tune through the speaker. "Bing bong! Your time for investigation is up! Gather at the gym immediately or die! Upupupu~!" And with that, it went silent again. Has it been three hours already? Time really goes fast here.

"We better should go." Masayasu said and we walked towards the gym together with Yukito and Tetsu. After a few minutes of waiting, the others arrived one by one. When everyone was there, the elevator was shown at the left corner of the gym. One by one, everyone walked inside the elevator.

When the elevator door closed, I started to feel nervous and scared. And it slowly increases when we went down. But I shouldn't let those emotions control me. Not now.

The trial will start soon and someone is going to die today. 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 14**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alive students: 14**

Chiya's P.O.V

We heard a small beep sound and the elevator doors started to open. We have arrived. We are now here at the class trial. It really looked lie a court room, but it somehow looked very chic. The walls were dark red colored and there were huge golden pillars with Monokuma's head on top of it. The floor was blue while in the middle of the room was black and white colored.

In the middle of the room, there was a circle made with 15 wooden stands and a golden throne right behind it. At one stand, there was a golden tall thinner stand behind it with some kind of frame on top of it. And on the huge golden throne sat Monokuma. It was smirking at us in a creepy way.

"Welcome, you bastards! Everyone take your place at the stand you suppose to be so that we can begin faster, you slimy snailes!" It said. I heard Tetsu groaning slightly next to me in anger for a second until it became quiet and everyone walked towards their stands.

As I found my place, I saw the tall stand right across mine. On the golden frame was a black and white picture shown with a familiar face whch was marked with a red cross as the color of blood. The gentle and modest eyes which showed kindness on the inside, a gentle smile on his face and a guitar case behind his back. It was Toshiro's face. The first victim who died in this game. Me and most of the people looked at Toshiro's frame in shock and sadness.

"B-But that's.." Suma stuttered as her orange eyes were wide and her brown pigtails somehow shaking in fear.

"Toshiro-san..." Demiyah said as she looked down sadly while her red locks covered her purple eyes. I really felt bad for her. Sure they just met, but they were starting go get close. Toshiro didn't deserve and now someone or almost everyone will die.

Monokuma started to laugh as it covered its mouth with its small hands. That made Tetsu tense up and glared at the bear. "Hey Monokuma! Why the hell are you laughing about this?!" She yelled as her face started to go red from anger.

Monokuma took deep breaths as the laughter decreased until it stopped. "Sorry, Tetsu-san. I just started to love this already, even if we haven't start this yet." It said. "I just put the stand to make sure that Toshiro-san could be remembered and most importantly to increase the despair. It seems to work on one person for sure. Upupupu~"

The glare of Tetsu started to increase by those words. She sure was scary and even more since I'm standing next to her. She was standing at the right side of my stand and Miyu was standing at the left side of my spot.

"Now then...Since everyone is here.." Monokuma took out a golden mallet and a stand with a red button on top suddenly rised up from the floor hatch right in front of it. "Let the class trial of despair..COMMENCE!" And with that, it slammed the button with the mallet and the door of the elevator closed. There was no way out. This is it. The trial has started.

 **Class trial... start!**

After the mallet has been swung, there was silence. The aura around us was intense until one of us spoke up.

 **Truth bullets...Loaded!**

"So..um..where shall we start?" Suma asked, a little confused. She was right about that. Where should we start anyway? The weapon? No, that is too soon and I might not be right if I do that first? And there already was a lot of evidence at the stage.

"I-I do have a question for everyone who wasn't at the stage for investigation." I said, a little nervous and scared. Why do I sound scared and nervous? I shouldn't act like that in a situation like this. I know that I'm fighting for my life and also for most people, but this is serious.

As everyone started to look at me, I took a deep breath and I started to get more serious. "Listen, I know that most of the evidence has been found at the stage. But there might some evidence that could show what happened and maybe who actually did it." I explained. "So my question is actually this. Is there some evidence found somewhere else beside the stage? If one of you did, then please speak." I asked.

I waited for someone, anyone, to speak and to make it easier for not only me but for everyone else. When a minute passed, I knew that that question was a waste of time. I sighed and I was about to speak until..

"I did!" I heard someone yell while they rasied their hand. Everyone, including me, looked at them. It was Demiyah. "Me and Mieko found something at Toshiro's dorm that it might be useful." She said, her tone suddenly serious.

"Really? Do tell!" Yogi yelled as he put his hand on the stand while looking at them.

"Demiyah, let me handle that for you!" Mieko said with a smirk on her face. But Demiyah did look panicked after Mieko said that. "W-Wait M-Mieko-chan, please let me.." But unfortunately for her, she was interrupted by Mieko.

"Demiyah actually came to his dorm to steal his guitar." She said. I looked confused and sweatdropped at that. Was that evidence? I looked at Demiyah who had a blush on her face.

"Umm..Demiyah, is that what she said true?" I asked. Demiyah looked at me embarrassed and with a more bright blush than before me while she nodded. "Y-Yes I did. But I did this for a reason..." She said as she teared up. "Toshiro told me..that the guitar was the only thing he had when he had no one before he came here. He didn't have any parents, any any relatives, no house, no money, he really had nothing except his guitar that his dad used to have."

My sky blue eyes widened at that story. It really broke my heart to hear this. That's when I realized why he wasn't affected much about the motive. He was a young wanderer. No one took him home and they just let him live like this. It was horrible and I really felt guilty.

"His guitar was really precious to him." She continued as tears fell down her eyes. "I just felt..so sad and guilty that I wasn't much for him. I took his guitar to make sure that it is safe and..I really wanted to keep a memory of him." She covered her face with her hands as she started to sob. Hitomi, who stood next to her, rubbed her back as she looked at her sadly.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID, MIEKO!" I covered my ears as Tetsu suddenly yelled at her. I looked at Mieko as Tetsu was glaring at her. "Not only did you make someone cry, but you also gave us useless information!"

"Hey hey hey!" Mieko said in a serious tone as she slightly glared back. "It was just the beginning of the story! I wasn't done with it!" She explained.

"Very well. Please continue, Mieko." Miwa said as she crossed her arms. Then everyone else looked at Mieko as they listened closely.

"Okay, here it is. When me and Demiyah were there, we noticed that there were drips of blood found on the floor. 10 meters away from his bed." She said while Demiyah agreed by nodding as she wiped her tears away.

"So wait. How did the blood actually got there in the first place? He was killed behind the stage, right? " Taro asked.

"That is true indeed, my friend. But that doesn't mean that he got knocked out here too." Suma said. "I mean, we did found the rope still around him and the tape on his mouth. And it was an hour after night time when he died. So if it is true, then he got knocked out by someone in their own dorm, then tied up when he was unconscious and later dragged to the stage to finish the job."

"That..actually does make sense." Nao said as he raised an eyebrow. I nodded in agreement. It actually does make sense to me too.

"But still..." Yukito started talking as he looked at Mieko. "If anyone actually managed to get inside when he was not there, wouldn't there be damage made to the door?" He asked.

Mieko nodded as she started thinking while she had her red colored eyes shut. "You are absolutely right. If anyone wants to break in through the door, then the door or the lock would get damaged. However, that was not the case here. There was no damage at all." She said.

"So that means..that the culprit actually knocked on his door and Toshiro then let him in without knowing what was going to happen!" I said as I slammed my fist softly to my hand.

Mieko smirked as she put a thumbs up towards me. "Bingo! You got it!" She said in a cheerful and loud tone.

"So let me get this straight and see what we got so far." Miwa said as she put out a noteblock. "They actually knocked on Toshiro's door and Toshiro later let him in. But before he could react, he got hit by something and got knocked out. They then tied him up with the rope and put tape on his mouth and later carried him behind the stage to finish the murder there." She readed and then looked back at us. "Is this correct with what I wrote and read?" She asked.

"Yes. I think that's pretty much it." Demiyah said.

"But it is still not enough." Miyu said as she had her arms crossed. "That we got most of the story, doesn't mean that we didn't get anything. With this info, we still don't know who the culprit is and what the weapon is."

"Miyu is right, you know?" Monokuma said as he put its hand in a jar of honey. "And besides, you only have one hour left before your time is up, so you guys better hurry. Upupupu~"

"There is still a chance." Masayasu said. "Someone has found something useful that could point out who the murder is. And that's Chiya." Masayasu pointed at me as I started to get nervous.

"Chiya? But I thought..?" Nao looked at me confused and surprised. He seemed to think that I was at my dorm and Suma didn't tell him that.

"I'll explain that later, Nao. But first I have to show you one of the important evidence." I said as I took out the white bloody cloth and held it out to everyone. "I found this in Toshiro's hand. He maybe managed to grab it when he got the first hit. So I assume that this cloth actually belongs to the killer's clothing."

The eyes of most people widened by shock while the girls gasped at it. "So it seems that only two people are the remaining suspects." Tetsu said as she looked at the two. "And those are...Taro and Nao!" She pointed at them as they looked in shock and panic.

"W-What? Me?" Nao asked as he looked in shock. "Look, it wasn't me! I would never harm a person like that. I'm a clown for gods sake!" He said.

"Me neither! It must be someone who could wear a disguise! There might be some blanket sheets that could be used as a disguise, right?" Taro said in panic.

" **That's where you're wrong!"** I yelled to him as I looked at him. "The cloth that I found wasn't as thick as a sheet of blanket. Miwa even said that to me that she could feel that it was a piece of someone clothes." I said as Miwa nodded in agreement.

"And there is no need of discussion. Me and some others know who murdered Toshiro-san." I added as I stared at everyone in a serious way.

"And how do you know that? We don't even know what the weapon is." Miyu said slightly confused.

"You guys don't know that, but me and Chiya do." Suma said as she showed the bag. "I managed to find it seconds before we went to the gym for the trial." She put a hand in the bag, held it out and showed it to everyone. **"Behold!"**

Everyone, except me, Suma, Masayasu, and Miwa, gasped at the weapon. What she had in her hand... was a rolling pin and with dry blood drips on the handle which she wasn't holding on to.

Everyone looked at Taro as his brown green eyes were wide and mouth gaped. He noticed that everyone was looking at him and he moved a bit away in panic. "W-Wait you guys! It wasn't me, I tell you! I didn't know that it was there!" He then glared at Nao and pointed at him. "He did it! He might have use it to frame me and to let you all getting killed!" He yelled in anger.

 **"Liar!"** I said as I glared at him. "If you could really tell that it wasn't you, then why were you holding it when you didn't know that there was blood it? Were you hiding it from us? Didn't you tell us when you did see it?" I asked as Taro started to sweat. "And most importantly, **why didn't you change your cloths the next day when your shirt has a hole in it?** "

 **BREAK!**

He looked down at the hole with wide eyes. Yukito, who was standing next to him, noticed it and moved away. "Oh my god! You did it! You are the one who killed Toshiro!" He yelled at him in anger and everyone started to glare at him, except Demiyah who looked at him in shock.

"B-But why? How could you do this?" Demiyah asked in a soft voice filled with shock. Taro looked at Demiyah in shock and shook his head. "N-No! You guys, I didn't..!"

"Just admit it, Taro. The killer was you." I said as I frowned and closed my eyes.

 _They knocked on Toshiro's door with the rolling pin behind their back. Toshiro opened it and he let them in, not noticing what they had in their hands. And before he fully turned back to them, they hit him with the rolling pin. But what they didn't know is that Toshiro ripped a piece of their shirt before he fell on the floor unconscious._

 _They managed to get the rope and tape from the storage room just in time when he didn't wake up. They tied him up and put tape on their mouth to make sure that they don't make noise and escape from their grasp. He then grabbed him and carried him out of his dorm after they closed it without unlocking it._

 _Minutes later, they put him down behind the stage and smashed him at the head again multiple. They eventually stopped when there was a hole in it. After the job was done, they washed the roller pin and their clothes off with soap and water and later went back to their dorm._

 _But they made two mistakes. They didn't know about the hole on their shirt and the roller wasn't fully cleaned off when they realized it._

 _Isn't that correct, Taro Kiichi?_

"I-I..I.." Tears started to shown in his eyes as he looked down while he gritted his teeth. He slammed his fists against the stand really hard. "Dammit! Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammit!" He yelled in anger as he looked at his stand. My eyes widened as he looked at me with a glare with tears fallen from his eyes. "I was so close! I was so close to go home and now you have ruined it for me!" He yelled.

"It sure was pretty close." Monokuma said with a smirk. "You guys only have 15 minutes left. So be lucky that most of you have survived this trial." It started to laugh. "Anyway...VOTING TIME!" 

=============================  
Monokuma's Lottery

Who's guilty?

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Taro!

You got that right! Congratulations 

"So it really was you." Masayasu muttered as he looked away from him.

"Taro-kun." I said as I stared at him sadly. "There is still something that I want to know. Why did you commit such a crime like this?" I asked.

Taro's tears were increasing as his shoulders shook. "I did it because of my father. I just founded out that he was terribly sick and that he was dying too." He said, his voice shaking and cracking. "I just didn't understand it. Why was he healthy when I left and then suddenly is close to death?"

He dropped on his knees as he held his hands on the stand. His hands seemed to be bleeding and bruised. He looked down as he sobbed and tears falling on the floor and on his shirt. "I had to go home! I have to be here at his final moments and I have to run the bakery for him! When he dies while I'm stuck here, then there is no bakery anymore and I'll be all alone!"

He covered with his eyes with his fists as he shook his head. "I'm so sorry, guys! I am so so sorry!" He wailed.

"Taro-kun.." My voice was already cracking as I saw him like this. The motive really got him hard and no one was actually there for him.

"Dammit..." Tetsu muttered as she clenched her fists and looked away while she gritted her teeth.

No one was glaring at him anymore. Everyone looked at him sadly and guilty. I could understand that. We voted someone to get executed.

"Oh boohoo! What a sad story..but I don't give a crap about your daddy!" Monokuma said as he smirked at Taro's shaking form. "Anyway, time is up for you, Taro-kun. But look on the bright side. Myabe your dad is already waiting for you there!" It took out its golden mallet and the same red button appeared in front of him again. "IT'S EXECUTION TIME~"

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was already too late. By the time I said that, it already slammed the button. 

===================================  
 **Game over!**

 **Taro has been found guilty!**

 **Commencing execution~!**

The door next to the throne suddenly opened and a metal chain grabbed him on his neck. But he looked at me..and smiled? Why was he smiling? He got dragged in lightning speed throught the door and it shut itselfs with a loud bang.

Suddenly, a tv screen popped up from the ceiling and showed a confused Taro standing in a room. Loud footsteps were heard at the tv screen and also softly in the room. The room where Taro was in slowly was shaking.

But then, a huge monokuma came crashing throught the wall with a huge silver bread mold in its hand with bread dough in it. Taro looked at it in terror as he was about to run, but it was too late for him. 

===========================  
 **The biggest bread made by Monokuma**

The huge Monokuma grabbed him and put him in the bread dough. A hatch at the Monokuma's chest opened. The Monokuma in the huge Monokuma waved at him until the hatch closed itself again.

Then the huge Monokuma brings the mold and dough towards a giant oven. When the huge Monokuma opened it, huge flames were coming out from the over. Taro panicked more and tried to get loose, but it was too late for him. He was put in the oven together with the bread dough and the Monokuma closed it before I could hear him scream.

The Monokuma stood there until there was a ping sound coming from the oven. It took it out and there was only brown colored hot bread and no Taro. And after that, the screen turned black.

I looked at the screen in shock as I put a hand over my mouth. Despair was around us. I could feel it.

He was burned to death. Another student and class mate of us has died. 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 13**


	6. Chapter 5

**Students alive: 12**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

It was 6 am on my device. It felt like minutes, because I didn't sleep at all. I just lay on my bed, wearing a white sleeveless night gown and hugging my pillow. I wasn't even tired. And everytime that I try to close my eyes, I see the images of Toshiro's corpse and Taro's teary smile as he got dragged away into his execution.

But there were also the emotions of my other classmates after he trial. I saw that when we were in the elevator. Hitomo was hugging Demiyah while Miyu rubbed her back with a sad look showing on her face. Demiyah was sobbing and crying while she was comforted by them. Everytime when I see someone cry, it made me want to cry.

Yukito was shaking in anger as Tetsu was looking down with gritted teeth, her red eyes covered by her bangs. Miwa did had a frown on her face, but she didn't pay attention to the others. Mieko was leaning against the wall with her hands behind her head as she sighed. Suma was trying not to cry when Yogi put a hand on her shoulder.

Masayasu was the only one who didn't look sad or angry. He just had his normal and emotionless look on his face. I'm wondering if he actually doesn't care about them at all.

Seeing everyone so sad, made me sad. Especially when I saw Demiyah and Nao. When I looked at him with a frown on his face and holding his colourful hat in his hands, I kinda had the same big sad feeling inside me as when I looked at Demiyah. Looking at Suma made me sad too, but not that much.

The murder, the trial and the execution really made a hard impact to all of us. But maybe it is also a lesson to me and everyone else. Maybe people wouldn't murder someone anymore after we have seen. Sure we are still stuck forever if we don't kill someone, but I would rather stay here for good then killing a person.

However, Monokuma could do anything to convince people to kill eachother. He already had convinced Taro with the video of his father who was dying from a illness which he got after he went to Hope's Peak. Thinking of that reason already started to increase the despair feelings.

If only there was a way to stop this for good. Killing it won't be a good idea since it had weapons hiding behind the walls. And there is no way out either. There was nothing that I could do.

But..maybe..I could make the despair go away for myself and everyone. I could comfort them somehow, but with what? If I need comfort then it would be hugging someone or holding onto a small cat plush that my parents gave me. But listening to music might work too when I'm alone.

Of course! My violin! I'll play a happy tune to everyone at the stage! It might not work, but I have to give it a try!

And with that, I stood up and threw a pillow to the bed as I did. I didn't knew the time now, but I got dressed, brushed my teeth, combed my long blond hair and put my pink hairpin in my hair.

After I was done in the bathroom, I grabbed my violin suitcase from under my bed. I looked at the time on my device. 7 am, it was almost time for everyone to wake up. I still have time to practice before they are coming out of their dorms.

I walked out of my dorms and walked fast planning to go to stage, but I suddenly heard footsteps from someone else instead of mine. And when I turned around, no one was there. It started to creep me out as I walked faster and hid behind the wall. When I stood at the corner, I heard the footsteps again and they were getting closer and closer.

I didn't know what I should do. I shouldn't hit them with my suitcase. I could hurt or even kill someone with that. When I saw one foot, I put my foot in front of it to made them trip. Somehow it worked as the person tripped and fell on the floor. As they sat up and rubbed their head, I could already recognize the person by seeing the green sleeveless shirt which was ripped at the bottom, the blue summer jeans, the brown skin and the pink long sideways ponytail on their left side.

"Mieko! What are you doing?" I asked in a loud whisper filled with fear and anger.

Mieko looked at me with a glare and pointed at me. "What are YOU doing then?! And why the hell did you let me trip?!" she asked in a loud whisper.

"Not until you have answered my question!" I yelled in a hushed voice. "Why were you following me in a creepy way?!"

Her glare slowly faded and was replaced with a nervous smile. "Um..hehehe.." She rubbed her head as she sweatdropped. "Okay, you caught me. I was hungry and when I went out of my dorm, I saw you walking with the suitcase." She said as she pointed at it. "So my curiosity acted up and it made me follow you. Now explain, what are you planning to do early in the morning?" She asked.

"Well..." I looked down at my suitcase as I held the handle tighter in my hand. "I wanted to play a song..for everyone. It might sound stupid, but...I want to make sure that..everyone would feel better if I play a beautiful song that doesn't express sadness." I answered as I looked away. I then glared at Mieko. "So you better don't steal it from me! The music that comes from my violin is the only way to calm everyone down!"

Mieko stood up and wiped my pants with her hands. She then looked at me and smirked at me. "Alright then. If you want to make everyone happy with your music, then I will not steal your violin." She said as she put a hand on her side. "But...I do want to see you perform right now!"

"Really?" I asked surprised. She already started to make me feel nervous when she told me that. By looking at her appearance, I thought that she wasn't a fan of classical music. "Well...I-I wanted to practice before you followed me, but.."

"Cool! Let's go then!" Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started to run. I got dragged by her before I could finish.

Just as we about to arrive at the stage, a loud bang noise was heard through the hallways. Mieko stopped so fast that I almost bumped against her back. "Whoa! Did you hear that just now?" She asked as her red eyes looked at me.

I nodded as I felt fear from that noise. "Y-Yes. It sounded not too far away." I answered.

"We better should check that out then." And with that, she grabbed my hand and dragged me again. After a minute of running, we saw the huge doors of the gym wide open. Normally neither of the doors are wide open like that, so me and Mieko looked inside.

It looked normal around the area, but there could be a pair of chairs seen around the area and there lay a unicycle in the middle of the room. Mieko walked inside and looked around. "Hmm..No, it was not Tetsu making a rampage again." She said.

As I walked inside, I noticed that there was more stuff laying around the floor. There was a huge thick mat laying on the floor, a huge yellow ball with white dots and juggling clubs on the table near the tribune.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Footsteps and the sound of bells were heard from my right side. We both looked as Nao appeared at the corner of the tribune, but he wasn't smiling this time. He looked surprised. "Oh! Chiya-chan. Mieko-kun. Morning to you both."

"Hey Nao, did you made that loud noise?" Mieko asked as she walked towards him. "And why did you make this mess?!"

Nao smiled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh that. I wanted to practice my newest trick that I made up. I used the thick mat for it, but it fell over before I could gently put it down. Sorry about that." He said as he had his eyes closed.

"That does explain the mess." She said. She suddenly wrapped her arm around my shoulder as she smiled brightly. "But anyway, can we use this place now? Chiya is going to play a song now." She asked.

"Ummm...Mieko, we better should go and play my melody somewhere else. I don't want to interrupt his private practice." I said to Mieko. I have a feeling that he can't practice somewhere else since the rooms in the dorms are too small and Monokuma might not allow that in the other rooms.

"It's okay, Chiya-chan." He said with a small smile as he shook his hands. "I was planning to take a break anyway. And besides, I always wanted to see you perform since day one!"

A pink blush appeared on my cheeks of embarrassment. "Well...Okay, but we better should clean up first before the others are coming in here." I said shyly.

"Awww but I don't wanna!" Mieko whined as she shook her head multiple times. "I want to hear her song now!"

Me and Nao both sweatdropped at her childish behaviour. "Mieko-kun, Chiya-chan is right. We better should clean up now, so that we don't have to do that anymore after her song. And it would be quicker if you helped us with the mess." He said as he smiled slightly.

Mieko puffed up her cheeks and glared at us, until she gave in and sighed. "Fine! But I hope that you both are quick with cleaning up!" She said as she ran to the chairs and grabbed while me and Nao went to the huge thick mat.

\- Small timeskip -

After 1 or 2 minutes of cleaning up, I stood on the stage of the gym with the violin in my hand. Nao and Mieko were standing a few meters from it, sitting on the floor and smiling.

"Alright, Chiya!" Mieko yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. "We are ready! Are you ready for it?"

"Y-Yes." I said nervously as I nodded. "I'm ready. So here goes." I put my violin against my neck as I took a deep breath. It has been a while that I performed for a small audience, but I didn't mind that. One of them was my best friend after all.

I placed the bow on the strings and I started playing. As I was playing my song, I closed my eyes gently and my mind started to remember the good times of my past.

Me and my big brother playing at the beach while our parents were watching. My mom singing a song to us when we were laying in bed. Getting a piggyback ride from my dad. I started to smile as I was thinking about those good times.

Soon my song was starting to end. I don't know if it will be enough, but at least they can give me an opinion. After I stopped playing, I heard many claps which almost sounded like the claps at the concert. This was odd. Are the claps of Nao and Mieko that loud?

I opened my eyes and I noticed that not only Nao and Mieko were clapping, but the other classmates of mine were there in the gym as well. Everyone was clapping for me and listening to my music, and I didn't realise it.

I blushed bright red from embarrassment as the clapping faded. "H-How long have you guys been standing here?" I asked embarrassed and shocked as Nao and Mieko looked at them by surprise.

"We have been here for..um..halfway through your song I think." Yukito said as he leaned against the wall. "Suma has seen you perform and called everyone here to see and hear this."

"I'm sorry, Chiya-chan." She said as she smiled nervously while her orange eyes sparkled. "But I can't let everyone miss this! This performance was amazing! So beautiful and so much elegance!" She yelled.

"I agree with Suma." Hitomi said. "Seeing you play such a beautiful and calming song, it almost made you look like an angel."

"Normally I would rather listen to rock or metal instead of the boring classical music." Tetsu said. Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face. "But that doesn't mean that I hate this."

"E-Everyone..." My heart started to swell by those kind words. Everyone enjoyed this music. They all loved my song. But was it enough for everyone? I think so.

"Chiya-chan?"

Suddenly Demiyah came out from the crowd and walked towards the stage. Her red long hair was a bit messy and her purple eyes were dull and red from the crying. The despair really have hit her hard.

"You played the song...for a reason, right?" She asked.

I smiled sadly and nodded at her. Demiyah looked down as she held her hands to her chest. "We..haven't heard much of your song to be honest." She said. She then looked back at me, but she was...smiling while having tears in her eyes. "Can you...please play another song for us?" She asked.

"Please Chiya-chan!" I heard Yogi pleading as he has his eyes shut.

"Demiyah...Everyone.." I smiled as I looked at them and nodded. "Okay. I'll play another song for everyone this time!" I said gently.

Everyone started to gather in front of the stage as I played my violin against my neck again. As everyone stood near the stage, Demiyah wiped her tears and smiled at me. I smiled back at everyone, closed my eyes and was about to put the bow to the strings to make a beautiful melody...

"OH HELL NO!"

Suddenly I felt someone pushing me hard, making me lose my balance and falling from the stage. I had my voilin and bow wrapped against my chest as I fell to the ground, waiting for the impact and the pain. But the pain never came. Instead, I fell in someone's arms. I opened my eyes again and I noticed that Masayasu was holding me in his arms.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH!" I heard Tetsu yelling as Masayasu set me back on my feet. I looked at Tetsu, who was fuming in anger and was held back by Yukito and Yogi. "How dare to harm our classmate like that?!"

I looked up at the stage and I saw Monokuma, smirking at us. "Because I do not tolerate people who are giving hope instead of despair!" It said. It then locked my eyes on me and showed its claws. "Be happy that I didn't kill you, missy!"

My eyes widen as I started to back away from it. Masayasu took out his sword as he stood in front of me. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

"What I want?" Monokuma went silent and after a few seconds later, it facepalmed. "How stupid of me! I forgot to tell the news when I was distracted by the most boring song ever by the crybaby over here."

I looked down as those words of the bear struck me in my mind. I always hated to be called like that. The bullies from high school would always call me that.

"But anyway, I have two important things to share with you guys." It said as it sat down. "The first thing is that a new floor has been opened for everyone! That is your reward when you guys survived the trial! Congratulations!" It started to clap as it smiled brightly.

Oh that's right! There was a second floor that we couldn't access two days ago. We couldn't find anything to make it open and Masayasu's sword wasn't able to break the gate.

"And now the second thing. Since the SHSL crybaby has caused your happiness and joy.." It stood up and jumped behind the stage. After a few seconds, it jumped back on the stage with a small open box in its paws. "..I immediately decided to give the motive to you all." With that, it ran through the crowd really fast like lightning and sat back on its original spot, throwing the box away. We looked around, but nothing has changed.

"Huh? Nothing happened." Yogi said confused.

Monokuma shook its head and facepalmed. "Of course something has happened! I only have hid it around your body!" It yelled. "Now go look around your body! Look under your clothes! Look under your hats! Look in your pockets! Go!"

I started to feel something inside my jacket. I felt it around my jacket, until I felt something close to my breast. It hid it there? What a pervert! I took it out embarrassed and looked at it. It was a letter!

"How the hell did it do that?!" Nao asked as he took the motive from the inside of his hat. "Is this a kind of magic trick?!"

"O-Oh dear!" Hitomi took her letter out of her bra as she blushed bright red from embarrassment.

"AH COME ONE, MONOKUMA!" Yukito yelled in anger as he took it out from his...I better shouldn't say it. "You put in my underwear?! That is just gross!"

Monokuma started to roll around the floor from laughing too hard as it held his stomach. "Oh dear despair, what was that good!" It said as it took deep breaths. After 3 minutes, it stopped laughing and sat up again while everyone has found their letters.

"Alright, everyone has its letter? Okay good." It said as it looked at us. "What has written in your letters are you deepest secrets. It might be something shocking, something disgusting, something embarrassing, you can name it."

"That is just bulllshit." Tetsu muttered as she looked away from it.

"Upupupupu! You don't believe it, Tetsu? Then see it for yourself and tell me that I'm lying." It said. "And you guys should do that too if you don't believe that."

I looked at the letter, not knowing what to do. Sure it does know about our family since the principal and teachers might know those thing. But our secrets? It can't know that, right?

I opened my letter and my eyes widened as I read the letter.

 _Chiya Merodi has a large third degree burn around her right arm that was caused by the incident._

I immediately hid my letter before anyone could see it. How could it know? How could it know about my disgusting secret? I never have shared that to anyone. Only my big brother and my grandparents knew about this.

"Hey wait! Tetsu!"

I looked up as I saw Testu storming away with Yukito running after her. It seems that she have seen it too. As I looked at everyone, most of them seemed shocked as they are reading it.

"Now you all believe me?" It asked as everyone looked at it. "Since big bull and snowman left the place, I should go after I say you guys this. If one of you doesn't kill someone within 24 hours, then your secrets will be revealed around the world." It started to laugh and laugh as it walked and jumped back behind the stage.

I started to panic on the inside after it disappeared again. I can't let anyone find out about this! It is so disgusting! Everyone would call me ugly! Everyone would bully me! But I don't want to harm someone! That might be even worse!

"Chiya-chan?" I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and looked at Nao and Suma, who looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I looked away as I tried to think of the words to say. I'm not okay for sure. I mean..I was pushed of the stage, almost fell n top of someone or on the floor, and the new motive is already effecting me. Should I lie about it?

As I looked back at them, I felt Nao's gloved hand holding mine. A blush appeared on my face as I looked at him. "You don't have to say how you feel or lie about it." He said as he smiled sadly. "But we are not leaving you alone this time."

"He's right!" Suma said as she nodded. "We were really concerned when you were alone, but this time we will stick together no matter what!"

"Both of you.." The words of the two really touched me. I know that people will get harmed by anyone in this class because of the motive. But I will be unharmed when I'm with my friends. They already showed concern to me and are always kind to me. That's what friendship is all about.

I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes. "Thank you both." I said as I looked back at them. "Shall we...go to the second floor then?" I asked to them.

"Yes. We should go." Nao said as he let go of hand. We three both walked away from the stage when I suddenly felt Suma tapping my shoulder.

"And hey, there are some postive sides, right? There are new things to discover and there is also a change that we find a way out too." She said as she walked out through that huge door and out of the gym.

"Yeah..maybe..." 

**To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 12**


	7. Chapter 6

**Students alive: 12**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

When me, Nao and Suma arrived at the stairs, it seemed that the iron bars were removed. I thought that there were holes on the walls, but it turned out that there were no holes at all. Strange...

I do am curious about the second floor. There might be some rooms that can maybe answer some questions in my mind. Like who is the one who locked us up here and why is the person doing this?

The bear that locked us up did gave me the creeps and its plan to kill eachother has already killed two of our classmates. And now that the new motive has been giving out on us, I'm afraid that one of us is going to get killed again by someone else. It could be that Demiyah might be next, or Suma, or...Nao ...or...me.

"Chiya-chan?" Suddenly Nao's face came to view at the next second as I looked up. My blue eyes widened in fear when his face was really close to me. I almost got a jump-scare by him. "Are you okay? You were really silent and you looked sad for a few minutes." He asked in concern.

Suma peeked behind Nao's head, few meters away from us and close to the stairs as she looked at us confused. I really must have been deep in thoughts when I was walking with them. I really made them concerned too much, huh?

I nodded as I nervously smiled at them. "I-I'm okay. I was just...thinking. That's all." I said shyly and a bit embarrassed. I could feel the heat from my cheeks as I looked at his face. "But...um..can you please move a bit away from me? You're freaking me out a bit."

"Eh?" Nao looked at me confused. I thought he didn't get that or liked the closeness of our faces, until his face changed a few seconds. His face turned red and his green and purple eyes widened as he backed away from me. "S-S-Sorry! I-I-I didnt mean to do that!" He said in embarrassment as he shook his hands in a panic manner.

Suma tried not to giggle as she saw both of us blushing. When I glared at her, she looked away as she had her hand on her mouth.

"Is everything okay there? What did I miss?" Yogi walked towards us as his dark brown looked as us confused.

Suma smirked at him with her orange eyes closed as she tilted her head. "Oh nothing. Only an awkward moment that you have missed." She answered amused, as she held her giggles in.

My blush brightened as I glared at her again and I walked towards the stairs. "I'm going up." I said in a stern manner as I walked up the stairs. "I'm going too." I heard Nao say as he followed me behind.

"Wait! Wait guys! I was only teasing you! Please don't hate me!" I heard Suma yell in panic as her footsteps in a running tempo were heard a few meters away. Then another pair of footsteps were heard as we were close to the second floor.

"Wait for me guys! Let me go with you!" Yogi yelled.

\- Small timeskip -

It has been...like 3 minutes since me, Yogi, Suma and Nao were discovering the second floor. We have seen a classroom, but there wasn't much. Just chairs and desks. There was nothing to see to be honest. We have also seen an nurse office. It really was larger than a normal nurse office would be. It looked more like a hospital room with medicines.

Then there was the art room. There were various kind of brushes and paint, five wooden eisels, canvases and various other things. Yogi really got excited and he smiled brightly as he looked around. He even started to spin around of joy! So since he wanted to start painting right now, we left him there. But I don't know if we made the right choise. Of course there might be a murder soon which afraids me the most and he could be murdered when he is alone with someone else in one room. He said it would be fine, but it doesn't decrease my concern at all.

We arrived at the red huge double doors with above it a sign made of steel. It says 'Pool'.

"Oh wow! A pool!" Suma shouted in excitement as her eyes sparkled. "I haven't been swimming for months! I wonder how the water feels and how the pool looks like!" She then looked at us with a bright smile on her face. "Hey! How about that we should swim right now?" She asked.

Swimming? As much as I want to swim and have fun, I don't want that the people, and especially my friends, see my disgusting secret. It might concern them even more and they are going to ask questions about it. I don't want to ruin their fun because of it.

"I-I don't want to swim." I answered as I looked away, hiding my sadness.

"YOU DO NOT WANT?!" She yelled in shock as her orange eyes widened. "But why?!" She asked.

My sky blue eyes were wide too as she suddenly yelled at me like that. "B-Because I don't have a swimsuit. I-I forgot it when I was in my plane to Japan." I lied. "And I know that I can't swim in my clothes."

"Then you can borrow mine!" She said. "And there might be some switsuits in the dressing room that we can borrow!" She then frowned and looked at me sadly. "Don't you want to hang out with your friends?" She asked.

"O-Of course I want to hang out with you guys! But..it's just...umm..." Oh no, now I feel bad. I made Suma sad when I refused. What should I do? What should I say to make her feel better?

Suddenly Nao put a hand on Suma's shoulder and we both looked at him. "Suma-san, you shouldn't force Chiya into this. If she doesn't want to, then that's fine. And besides, we can still hang around somewhere where we all want to go, right?" He said with a gentle smile on his face.

Suma looked down sadly and nodded. "You're right, Nao-kun." She said sadly and then looked back at me. "Sorry, Chiya-chan. I didn't mean to force you."

"It's okay, Suma. I understand." I said as I smiled sadly. "But hey, I do am curious how it looks like. How about that we should look at the pool to see how it looks like?" I suggested.

Suma showed a small smile. "We totally should!" She said in a cheerful tone.

"Alright! Let's go inside then!" Nao said in a cheerful tone as he opened the doors and walked inside. But before Suma and I could go inside, we suddenly heard a voice calling us.

"Chiya! Suma!"

We stopped and turned around as the double doors closed behind us. We saw Hitomi and Miyu walking towards us. I didn't talk to them after the first meeting, so I wonder what they want from us.

"Hello you two. Is there something going on?" I asked as I looked at them.

"Well we were looking for you and we want to ask you something." Hitomi said as she played with her pink long hair. She then looked at Miyu and moved her head closer to hers. "You go ask them, Miyu." She whispered to her.

Miyu glared at her with her dark blue eyes. "Why the hell would I do that?!" She whispered back to her in a angry tone.

Hitomi sighed and looked back at Miyu. "Because I have to do the asking all the time. And since it is the final two that we are going to ask, then it is now your turn since you haven't asked that question at all!" She whispered as she slightly glared back.

They are staring at each other for minutes and it made us both sweatdrop at them. This is a bit awkward.

"Hey, Chiya-chan." Suma whispered to me as I looked at her. "Do you think that they are okay?" She asked. I shook my head and shrugged with my shoulders. "I have no idea, but this is concerning." I answered back with a whisper.

Eventually we heard someone sigh and we both looked back at them. "Alright, fine. I'll ask, but stop nagging." Miyu said annoyed as she looked away from Hitomi. She then looked at me and Suma and sighed again. "Will you both want to join our sleepover tonight?" She asked as she looked away.

"Oh my god! A sleepover?" I heard Suma yell at excitement as her orange eyes sparkled again. "Then count me in!"

Hitomi smiled back at her and then looked at me. "And what about you, Chiya? Do you want to join our sleepover?" She asked.

I don't really know if I want to. Sure it sounds like fun, hanging out with all the girls of my class and playing games with them. But I don't know if it only be the four of us. Wait, with four people in one room means a smaller chance of murder in that room, right?

I nodded as I smiled at them. "Sure! I love to come at your sleepover." I answered.

Hitomi's smile brightened at my answer and gave her hands a clap. "Great! We will see you both tonight!" She said as she walked off. But Miyu stood there as she walked away.

Suddenly she looked at her with the most scariest glare that I have ever seen. Her dark blue eyes were very wide, she gritted her teeth, her light blond long hair started to float and there was a dark aura around her.

"YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANY OTHER BOY ABOUT THIS! YOU GOT THAT?!" She yelled at us. I felt Suma clinging on me from behind and her shaking form against my back. She was scared and I was scared.

"Y-Yes miss.." We both said at the same time in fear. Miyu closed her eyes and the dark aura disappeared in a second.

"Good.." She muttered and she walked away. As she was out of our sight, we both sighed in relief and Suma let go from me.

"S-She sure is scary when she is angry..." Suma muttered as she looked at me. I nodded in agreement as I still could feel myself shaking in fear. I think that she is even scarier than Tetsu.

Eventually we both walked through the double doors and to the pool, but we do had to explain and apologize to Nao when we found him.

\- Timeskip -

Music was playing at the background and everyone was having a good time at the sleepover, including me. The mattress, blankets and pillows from every girl lay in Hitomi's room. Well...almost every girl to be exact. Tetsu declined since she wasn't into those girly stuff and she doesn't want to be with Mieko in one room, but she did help us carrying the mattresses to Hitomi's dorm. And Miwa had to do something in her room and it might take hours. What Miwa was doing, no one knows.

Hitomi's room was almost like a normal teenage girl's bedroom, except the wall colour and the floor colour. But her mirror, most of her clothing, the flower-shaped carpet...almost everything was pink.

I sat on my mattress, wearing my long sleeved nightgown. Miyu was combing and styling Mieko's hair while Hitomi's did Suma's face. Mieko didn't seem to enjoy it much, since she was shutting her eyes tightly. But Suma was smiling and trying to sit still.

"Mind if I sit here?" I looked at my left and I saw Demiyah standing in her dark red nightgown while frowning. She still seemed sad and I can understand why.

"Sure you can." I answered with a sad smile. She nodded as she sat down. "But are you okay?" I asked. Wait, why did I ask that? Of course she is not fine, Chiya!

"I'm okay...I guess." She answered as she looked down. She then looked back at me, but this time it showed concern. "But are you okay? I mean it pushed you of the stage and also with the new motive..." She stopped as she looked down again.

"I know what you mean." I said as I looked away from her. "It was quite a shock for me that it knows my secret, but I don't want to harm everyone. Even though I just met you and everyone else, I still don't want to kill them, especially the ones I care the most. I just want to protect with everything I had." I stated as I gripped my sheets.

"Chiya-chan" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and my eyes widened when Demiyah smiled at me. "Doing something like this might be stupid, but also very brave. And what you are saying is right. We shouldn't harm anyone of every motive it gave us." She said. "And I do want to thank you for what you did that morning. Playing a song just to remember them..."

Suddenly tears started to fall from her purple eyes as she tried to wipe them away. But no matter how hard she wipes them, the tears still kept going. "S-Sorry. I tried not to cry, but..."

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay, Demiyah. I understand the pain. You can let it all out on me. That's what friends are for after all." I said as I smiled sadly. Demiyah hugged me back tightly and the tears landed on my shoulder as I rubbed her back.

"Everyone! Group hug!" Suddenly more arms were wrapped around into a group hug. Everyone else in this room started to hug us.

"E-Everyone...Why?" Demiyah asked in a whisper, her voice croaking from the crying.

"Like Chiya said...that's what friends are for, right?" Mieko said as she smiled brightly. "Well..I mean, we are still strangers to eachother, but still..."

"The point that you shouldn't hold it in. You can let it out on anyone you want." Hitomi said as she closed her light pink eyes.

"We are all here for you." Suma said as she smiled sadly. "Just like how Chiya is there for you right now."

I smiled at their words they gave to her. The grip of the hug increased and I could feel that the tears of Demiyah were falling less on my shoulder. "Everyone. Thank you. Honestly thank you." She said with a smile on her face while her voice was still cracking.

I don't know for how long we stayed in that hug, but I do know that we stayed there until we were getting sleepy.

\- Timeskip -

"Chiya! Chiya wake up!" I could feel myself getting shaked on the shoulders by someone and it is starting to wake up. My eyes slowly opened as the shaking ceased. It was dark in the room, but I could slightly the red hair.

"Demiyah?" I sat up as I rubbed my eyes. "What is going on? What time it is?" I asked in a whisper as I yawned.

"Sorry to wake you up, but...it is 5 am and Hitomo and Miyu are missing." She said in concern as she looked around. I looked around as well and I see Mieko and Suma still asleep and two empty beds. That sure is odd. Why would they be awake so early?

"I'm worried that something has happened to them and I want to go outside to look around. But I'm afraid to do it alone." She whispered sadly as she looked away. "So can you please come with me? I promise I'll make it up to you after we are done."

I started to think of many reasons why they would be up so early. But I can't think of anything. The only thing that came into my mind that something has happened to them.

"Okay." I whispered as I stood up carefully and we silently walked out of Hitomi's dorm. We walked through the hallways and checked every room at the first floor, but they were not here. This is concerning.

"Not here for sure." I heard Demiyah whisper close to me.

"Yes. They might be then at the..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly a scream was heard through the hallways and our eyes widened in shock. I feared that it was the worse cause. Murder.

We both ran upstairs to the second floor and after a few minutes we found Miyu. She was sitting on the floor next to the door of the classroom, her hands hiding her face and her figure shaking. We could hear her violently sobbing.

"Miyu!" She ran towards her and kneeled down. "Miyu, what happened? Where is Hitomi?" She asked in panic and concern. But the only answer she got was a head shaking and more sobbing.

Knowing what the cause was, I opened the door of the classroom and walked inside. When I looked up, it was exactly what I thought, but it was still horrifying. I looked at it in shock.

"Chiya-chan?" I heard Demiyah's voice and she walked inside. "Chiya, did you found...?" She gasped as she looked at it and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my god..."

Hanging above the floor was Hitomi Choko, the SHSL Make-up Artist. Her neck was wrapped around her throat and and the rope was stuck to the celing of the classroom. A chair lay on the floor above her and it looked like that it was kicked over. And looking at her face, it seems that there were tears streaming down her face and fell on the floor.

It looked like a suicide and there was no blood, but the question is why?

Why would she do this?

And why would would she leave the world and Miyu behind? 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 11**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alive students: 11**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

Me and Demiyah stared in shock as we kept looking at Hitomi's body which was hung by a rope that was tied up to the ceiling. It was really silent in the room and the only thing we heard were Miyu's heavy sobs outside the classroom.

"I-I don't understand." I heard Demiyah mutter in shock as she took steps back until she bumped against the wall. When I turned around to look at her, my eyes widened even more at Demiyah's face. It was full of shock and despair. Her purple eye on the right side was very wide and her pupil was really small as she hid her other eye with her hand. "W-Why would she do this? Why would she kill herself like that? Did..did we do something wrong? Was it our fault?" She asked as she looked down.

Was it really our fault? I think that it was not our fault. Maybe it was because of Monokuma. It caused us to get stuck and play this horrifying game. Maybe she couldn't take it anymore like when Taro killed Toshiro to get out. But why she really did that, I have to find that out first.

"Demiyah, it wasn't our fault." I said in a gentle tone as I walked closer towards her. Demiyah shook her head and shut her eyes tightly.

"IT IS, CHIYA!" She screamed in anger which shocked me. "I cried at the sleepover because I felt miserable. I might have let her feel the same feeling as I had and now she's dead!" Tears started to form as she held her head with her hands. "She killed herself because of me!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, DEMIYAH!" I quickly covered my mouth in shock and surprise when I realized that I screamed to her. I felt...angry after a very long time. And I reacted that anger towards her. I felt guilty, but I did caught her attention as she was staring at me in shock with tears glistering in her eyes.

"M-My apologies, Demiyah. I didn't mean to react like that, but will you please listen to me?" I asked gently as I frowned sadly. Demiyah didn't say anything and she only nodded as she looked down.

"Demiyah, you didn't do anything wrong and I don't think that everyone else did something wrong to her." I said as I walked closer towards her. "And you have any right to feel this way. I felt miserable too after everything that happens, but the truth is that you and everyone didn't do something horrible towards her. Maybe she felt that thanks to Monokuma and she may have felt that maybe before she got there, but she didn't show that because she doesn't want to make us sad."

I stood in front of and I put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What the important thing is that you didn't do this to her. The only person who is here to blame is Monokuma, not you or everyone else." I said as I looked at her seriously.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me. It went silent for a minute and I didn't hear any sobs from Miyu. Demiyah then nodded as she looked seriously to me and wiped the tears which she held back. "You're right. I'm sorry, Chiya-chan." She said while wiping her tears.

I smiled sadly when she apologized, still guilty from the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't scream to you like that." I said as I played with my curl.

Suddenly I noticed something glowing behind me. The television above the schoolboard has been turned on. We both looked at the screen as Monokuma showed up sitting on a chair with a blanket around its small body and a mug of coffee in its hand with says 'The most evil principal in the world'. Behind it were a microphone and very small tv's with images of various rooms, including my dorm, Hitomi's dorm where the other girls minus Tetsu and Miwa were still sleeping and the classroom.

It took a sip from its coffee, yawned, grabbed the mic and put it close to its scary creepy mouth. "Good morning students!" It spoke in a cheerful yet tired tone through the tv and the speakers around the building. "It is 5.30 am. I want to let you guys sleep a little longer, but...upupupu.."

Suddenly its face started to go red and it put its microphone closer to its mouth. "TOO BAD! A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED IN THE CLASSROOM! SO YOU GUYS BETTER GET UP AND RUN BEFORE I KILL YOU!" It screamed in anger as its face was really close to the screen of the camera. It was so loud that me and Demiyah had to cover our ears. After the screaming, we could Miyu whimper outside.

The bear sat back down, the red color of its face fading away as it put its mic father away from its mouth. "You guys have three hours to investigate and then we will have the second trial. Good luck~!" It said as it waved towards the camera and then the tv went black.

So there still will be a trial, even if it is suicide. Maybe me and the others can figure out why she did kill herself like that and maybe even more. I then remembered Miyu. She was the first person that discovered Hitomi's corpse and she might do something to herself when she is alone. Someone has to watch over her when me and the others investigate.

I then looked back at Demiyah in concern. "Demiyah, maybe it is the best that you take a break and look after Miyu." I suggested as I looked at the doorway. "I'm afraid that if someone isn't with her side, then she might do something horrible towards herself. And since..."

"Say no more, Chiya-chan. I understand." She said with a sad smile on her face. "I better should take a break from this since I had my outburst and I agree that someone has to take care of Miyu while everyone else is here."

We both walked out of the classroom and looked at Miyu. Her blonde long hair and her dark blue bow was messy and some hair got stuck in her face. Her dark blue eyes were dull and red as she looked at us. It really was a heartbreaking to see the Tsundere hairdresser like this.

Demiyah walked closer towards and kneeled down in front of her. "Miyu, shall we go to my dorm to get some time alone? " She asked in a gentle and concerning as she held her hand out. Miyu was staring at it for a minute, but she did grab her hand soon after. They stood up and Demiyah looked at me.

"We'll be seeing you soon, okay? And you know where to find us, right?" She asked as she looked at me in concern and sadness. I nodded with a frown as a answer when I looked at them. Demiyah squeezed Miyu's hand and they both walked away from the scene. As they disappeared from my sight, I sighed and I walked back inside to start my investigation.

 **Investigation start**

I looked at the corpse first and started to think. The rope and the chair on the ground were obvious the first two evidence from the scene, but what more important is to find out why she did this. Since the others aren't here yet, I better should let the corpse place somewhere else to examine if there are maybe wounds or if she hid something in her clothing. I know that there are marks from the rope, but I want to see just in case.

 **Evidence 1: The rope that was stuck to the ceiling which was wrapped around Hitomi's throat**

 **Evidence 2: Chair on the floor above the corpse that got kicked over**

There isn't much room to place the corpse on the floor, so I decided to use the desks as a examination table. I walked to the chair and grabbed it. But before I could move, I heard the door open with a loud bang and I yelped in fear as I almost let the chair fall from my hands. I turned around and I saw Mieko in her normal clothing standing at the doorway with her hand against the door.

"Chiya! What on earth happened here?" She yelled in shock and anger. She then looked at the corpse and she didn't look in shock. She frowned slightly as she put her hands against her sides. "Wow. I didn't expect that from her at all." She muttered as she looked at it. She then looked back at me with a glare. "And why are we investigating a suicide anyway?"

"That I don't know really know. Maybe only to figure out the reason why she did this." I said as I frowned sadly. "But since you are here, can you help put the three tables next to eachother to make it look like a examination table?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked over towards another chair and put it against the wall while I placed the chair next to it.

"But if you and Hitomi are here, then where are Demiyah and Miyu?" She asked as she grabbed the last chair.

"Oh that. Miyu actually discovered the corpse and she screamed while me and Demiyah were awake and walking around, because we noticed that Miyu and Hitomi were missing. After the announcement, Demiyah took Miyu to her dorm so that she could calm down a bit and get some comfort." I anwered as I walked towards the last table.  
But before I could grab the last table, I felt a slight push and arms wrapping around me. I looked down and I could recognize the brown pigtails right away.

"Suma-san? What are you doing?" I asked in confusion and surprise. She pulled away and looked away sadly.

"S-sorry, but the empty beds and the body announcement really scared me." She admitted as she started shaking in a bit of fear. Soon after she said that the others came inside and looked at Hitomi's corpse in shock.

After a minute of staring, Nao looked at me and smiled at me in relief, but it disappeared as he walked around somewhere else. But he somehow looked different. He did have his usual clothing on, but without his hat and clown make-up. Seeing him with his normal look instead of the clown look, he somehow looked...

"Oi Chiya! Are you going to help or are you going to stare at him like a stalker?" I heard Mieko ask in a annoyed tone. I tensed up and blushed of embarrassement.

"Y-Yes, I'm coming." I said in embarrassment as I walked towards Mieko and helped her move the last table next to the first table. Now it looked like a examination table like in those CSI series on TV.

"Alright! So what do we do now?" Mieko asked as she yawned.

"Now we put the corpse on the table" I said as I looked at the table. "If we do that, then maybe we can find something else like letter or another wound."

"We're already on it." We heard Tetsu speak from behind. We looked around and we saw Tetsu and Yukito getting the corpse of the rope. When the corpse was free from the rope, Tetsu held the body and they both walked towards the table.

"Okay. But I do think that this is probably a useless idea. I mean...what the hell can she hide in her pajamas?" Mieko asked as she shook her head when Tetsu put the corpse on the table. "Just face it. This is suicide and we will find nothing here except the rope and the chair on the floor."

Maybe Mieko was right. It is maybe a stupid idea of mine. But then I noticed something surprising around her throat. "I don't see the rope marks. I do see a mark, but it is not a rope. It looks huge and red." I said as I looked at Hitomi's body. When I said that, the others came towards the table and looked at it too.

 **Evidence 3: Huge and red mark around Hitomi's throat that aren't rope marks**

"Hey yeah. This doesn't look like rope marks at all." Yogi said surprised with wide eyes.

"So then... **Hitomi was actually murdered!"** Suma said in shock as she put a hand over her mouth.

"Indeed. But we only have to figure out with what she got killed." Miwa said as she straighten up her glasses.

"Alright! Let's look around and find it!" Yukito said with a hint of anger in his voice as he looked at me and everyone else. Me and everyone else started to walk around the room, looking at every desk, cabin and chair. And within a few seconds...

"I found something!" Nao yelled as he waved his hand while he kneeled down at the trash can. Everyone including me looked at him as he grabbed the trash can and turned it upside down to make it fall out. When me and some people walked closer towards it, we saw small pieces of paper on the floor.

"Ummm...isn't that just trash?" Mieko asked confused as she sweatdropped. "And besides, is that actually evidence?"

"That's what you think, Mieko. I thought that it was just trash too, until I spotted this on those pieces." He said as he looked around the pieces of paper. He grabbed three pieces and showed it to us. On those pieces were letters. "I have seen letters on many of those pieces in the trash can."

"You do have amazing eyesight." Masayasu muttered as he looked at the pieces in his hands.

"Nao-kun, can I maybe get a piece to see it closer?" Miwa asked as she held her hand out towards him. Nao nodded and gave a piece of paper to her. She held the piece very close to her glasses and looked at it.

"No doubt about it." She muttered and then gave the piece back to Nao.

"No doubt about what?" Yukito asked confused as everyone looked at her.

"The person who wrote this isn't one of us. This is Monokuma's handwriting. So the pieces of paper is actually someone's secret." She says as her glasses are shining.

 **Evidence 4: Pieces of paper of someone's secret.**

"So it could be that someone's secret actually belongs to Hitomi or the killer, right?" I asked to Miwa.

"That could be." Miwa said as she looked at me. She then looked at Nao. "Nao-kun, do you think that you can solve this puzzle to discover someone's secret?" She asked to him.

"I don't know. This could be one of the hardest puzzles that I have ever seen. But I do am known as the puzzle expert in my family, so I promise to everyone that I'll solve this puzzle." He said with a serious smile on his face.

"Very well. I'll leave it up to you, Nao." Miwa said as she nodded. She then looked at Suma. "Suma, when he is finished with his puzzle, can you make a picture of it so that we can take the photo or your camera to the trial?" She asked.

"You can count on me, Miwa-chan." Suma said as she looked at her seriously. She then looked at me. "And Chiya, I do want to talk to you..in private." She said to me as she walked towards me. Her serious tone in her voice made me a bit nervous.

"Umm..okay." I said and we both went out of the classroom. We eventually walked inside the art room and Miwa closed the door. "But..um..what do you want to know?" I asked as I looked at her. She walked towards me and she was about to grab something inside her blue vest. When she stood in front of me, she showed it in her hands. My eyes widened with what I saw.

In Miwa's hand was a picture. It looked like it was nighttime and Toshiro and Demiyah were dancing like there was a ball going on around here. They both stared at each other like they were in love while they were dancing. On the background I saw myself playing the violin and next to me was...

"I found this in the classroom yesterday in one of the drawers of the teacher's desk. I want to know from you if you maybe can explain the boy next to you at the picture." She said to me. I looked at her and then stared back at it. Somehow I could feel that I remember this, but I don't know when I did this and why. But seeing him next to me really made me sad and hurt on the inside.

"The boy next to me...is my older brother." I said. When I looked back at her, I saw her brown green widened by my answer.

"Your older brother, you say?" She asked. "Can you explain more about him?"

I looked down as I remembered my older brother. "He was accepted at Hope's Peak one year ago as the SHSL Piano Player. I wanted to surprise him when I was accepted too, but at the video..he actually found out thanks to my grandpa." I said, my voice cracking as I smiled sadly.

"So you don't know what happened to him after the video." She muttered as she put the photo back inside her vest. I shook my head, trying to hold back the tears. I lied, because he might have been burned to death by the fire

Miwa walked towards me and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "My apologies." She said. I looked up and I saw Miwa frowning. "I didn't mean to bring back those awful memories. I'll leave you alone now." With that she walked to the door, opened it and left.

I looked at the door by surprise after she left. I didn't expect that from a serious person like her. For a serious and calm person, I thought she didn't have much emotions. But I was really wrong with that.

I then looked at the time on my e-Handbook. I only have one and a half hour left until the trial starts. I better should let Demiyah know the evidence that we found and I need to get dressed too.

I left the room and walked downstairs, feeling guilty for making Miwa sad and concerned about Demiyah and Miyu.

\- Timeskip -

After getting fully cleaned and dressed, I arrived at Demiyah's dorm. Her dorm was standing between Taro's and Yukito's dorms. I knocked on her door and a few seconds later, I heard a voice.

"Who is there?" I heard a voice ask behind the door. It sounded like Demiyah's voice.

"Demiyah, it's Chiya. I came here to check on both of you and to tell you something." I said. After a few seconds, she opened the door with her usual red dress.

"Hello Chiya." She said as she walked outside the dorm and closed the door behind it. "How is the investigation getting along?" She asked.

"We did find something that you need to know, but I do know want to know something else first." I said as a concerned frown appeared on my face. "How is Miyu doing?" I asked in concern.

She sighed and shook her head. "Not so good to be honest. I have experienced grief, but I haven't seen so much grief in my life." She said in concern and sadness. "She isn't talking, she doesn't want to eat...she doesn't even wanted to get dressed and get her hair done."

"Oh goodness. That's awful." I muttered as my concern increased.

"Yes. I know." She said sadly as she looked away. It started to get silent, until she spoke up again. "So what did you guys found?" She asked.

"Well we found a huge red mark around her throat, but it wasn't from the rope. So we have comfirmed that she didn't kill herself and that she was murdered by one of us." I said.

Her purple eyes widened in shock when I mentioned that. "Really? Oh my god..." She whispered in shock and looked down a bit. "And did you guys find something else? Like the weapon or..?"

"We didn't find the weapon yet, but Nao did found pieces of paper. According to Miwa, the handwriting belonged to Monokuma which proved that it was someone's secret. " I said.

"I see. Is that actually pretty much it?" She asked.

"Yes. That is all we have found." I lied. I didn't want to mention the picture since it wasn't the evidence of the crime scene and Demiyah might not believe with what I would say about it.

"I see.." She muttered as she looked away.

"DING DING DING! Time is up for investigation! Everyone come to the gym immediatly for the next trial!" We heard Monokuma's voice through the speaker until it went silent again.

"I'll go get Miyu. You go on ahead, okay?" She opened the door before I could even respond and she went inside. I sighed as I walked away from the door, feeling fear and nervousness all over again.

In my mind, I have a feeling that I know who did this. But I can't be sure. With the help of the others however we can find out who the culprit is. But it will not be an easy one like last time. 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 11**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alive students: 11**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

I arrived at the gym and saw Monokuma sitting on the stage and the other classmates, minus Demiyah and Miyu, waiting for us. Monokuma and my classmates looked at me as I walked towards them. Monokuma stood up and tapped with its feet on the floor while crossing its small arms.

"There you are, cry baby. Took you long enough!" It said with a hint of irritation in its voice.

"Huh? Where are Demiyah and Miyu?" Yogi asked as he looked around.

"They will be there soon." I said. "Demiyah is trying to get Miyu out of the room, but I don't think that Miyu is going to fresh herself up." I frowned as I remembered Miyu's condition when we found her. "Seeing her like this...I don't think that she will recover from this." I muttered sadly.

"I kinda understand that." Yuito muttered as he put his hands behind his head. "Seeing your best friend dead...it would literally bring the person in despair. Miyu is the proof of this."

The double doors behind us opened as we turned around and we saw Demiyah and Miyu walking inside. Miyu had her clothes on this time, but her hair and the blue ribbon still was a mess. Like she didn't take a shower or combed her hair.

"Sorry we were late. Miyu wanted to dress herself." She said as she walked towards us.

Suma walked towards her as she just stood there looking at the floor. "Miyu-chan, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

Miyu didn't look at her as she walked past her while bumping against her shoulder. "Let's get this over with." She muttered in anger as she walked towards us and looked at Monokuma with a cold glare.

"I agree! It was too damn long to wait for you guys!" It said as it jumped off the stage and landed in front of us. "Alright! Get in the elevator! It is time for the trial!"

After it said that, the elevator appeared again and everyone walked inside. The doors of the elevator closed and it went down. I felt the same feeling again before the first trial. Fear.

Looking at the evidence, everyone could be the killer. But the only evidence that could point out the culprit was the letter with the secret. I only could hope and pray that Nao has figured out the puzzle. He might be the only one that could save me and everyone else from the execution.

The elevator stopped and we heard a beep sound. We made it into the trial. The elevator doors opened again and we saw the court room. But this time, it looked different.

The walls were turquoise instead of red, the golden pillars and the throne were silver, there were silver curtains hanging on the walls, and the floor was crystal blue. Everything had a different color, except the floor on the middle and our wooden stands. There also stood two new tall stands right in front of the stands where Taro and Hitomi stood at the first trial. The two pictures of our recent deceased classmates were marked with the same red cross that Toshiro has on his picture.

Monokuma started to run, jumped and landed with its butt on his throne. "Well? What are you guys standing there? Take your place and let's start the trial, shall we?" It said with the golden mallet in its hands and the stand with the red button appearing in front of it.

Miyu started to walk towards her stand and she did nothing but stare at Hitomi's stand in front of her. Frowning sadly, I walked to my stand and rubbed her back. "Don't worry, Miyu-chan. We will solve this." I said in a gentle whisper. She looked at me with her dull dark blue eyes and nodded at me before looking at it again.

By the time I looked away from her, I noticed that everyone else were standing in front of their stands.

Monokuma smirked and held its mallet high in the air. "Second trial of despair...starts...NOW!" It yelled and slammed its mallet at the button. The elevator doors diappeared behind the wall and everything went silent.

 **Class trial...start!**

 **Truth bullets...Loaded!**

"Alright everyone, listen up." Miwa said as she moved her glasses up to her nose. "I know that we have some evidence found about the case, but I do want to start with something that we don't know. The story of the people who discovered Hitomi's body."

"Huh? But why do you want to know that?" Mieko asked confused as she tilted her head. "At the last trial we didn't heard about Chiya's story when she discovered the body, right?"

"That is true. But Chiya's story wasn't needed, because most of our classmates, including me, knew how she found the body." Miwa answered as she looked at Mieko. "Now we don't know since everyone else were asleep except the three persons who discovered Hitomi dead."

"That...is a good point there." Mieko said as she put her hand on her chin while looking away.

"So..Miyu. Since you were the one who found her first, **can you explain why you woke up so early in the morning?** " Miwa asked as she looked at her seriously.

Miyu blushed bright red at her question, which was odd. "B-Because..." Miyu looked away and her blush brightened. She then glared and shut her eyes tightly. " **Because I had a nightmare!** There, I said it! I woke up when I had a nightmare. And I do NOT want to talk about this!" She said in anger as she gripped her hands against the stand. She sighed as her blush faded and looked away. "And after I woke up, I noticed that every single girl from our sleepover..."

"Wait! You girls have a sleepover?!" Yogi asked with a yell as he looked at Miyu. "Awww! Why didn't you guys invite us all?!" He whined.

"Because this was a sleepover for girls!" Miyu said in anger as she glared at him and crossed her arms. "And for what I know is that most of the guys are perverts!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Yogi yelled and then looked at Nso who stood next to him. "Nao, tell her that me and every boy in this group is not a pervert!" He said in panic.

"D-Don't look at me!" Nao yelled as a small blush covered his cheeks.

" **Enough!** " Tetsu yelled in irritation and anger. "I don't care about boys and what Miyu thinks about them! Goddammit Yogi, you have to focus! This is not about if guys are perverts or not! We are having a trial now and we have to solve this to survive! So tell me this, Yogi! **Do you want to survive or not?!** "

Everyone looked at Tetsu with wide eyes. What she saying in my opinion was right. Everyone wants here to survive. I want to survive. But when we solve this case, it could also be that one of us will die.

Yogi looked away sadly and he put his hands in his pocket. "You're right. I-I'm sorry, Tetsu. I'm sorry, everyone." He said as he closed his dark brown eyes.

Tetsu looked at him and sighed. "Yogi, listen. I shouldn't yell at you like that, but it is just that I'm sick and tired of what is going on here. And I also want to teach you a lesson that I learned from my coach. You have to focus on serious stuff first, like your life and the trial we are having right now. And when this is over, you can focus on the fun stuff. Do you understand that, Yogi?" She asked as her glare completely disappeared and looked at him with..concern? She actually is concerned?

Yogi looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Yes I do, Tetsu." He said. He then looked at Miyu as he suddenly looked serious instead with a constant grin on his face. "So Miyu, when you woke up from that...you know.., **you then noticed that Hitomi was missing, correct?"** He asked.

Miyu looked down sadly. "Yes. I was concerned about her when I saw that she was not here, so I went outside quietly to look for her. I didn't find her at the first floor, so I went to the second floor. And that's when I found her." She muttered sadly as her body started to shake.

"Miyu, I know that this is very hard for you for telling us this. But I do appreciate that you have the courage to tell us this." Miwa said as she looked at her in sympathy. She then looked at me. "Chiya, Mieko told me that you and Demiyah were the next two persons that discovered her body. Can you please explain what happened?" She asked as she looked at me seriously.

I nodded and looked at everyone. "I was still asleep when it happened. But I suddenly felt Demiyah shaking me. That's when I woke up." I said. "I don't know why she woke me up, but I do know that she looked concerned when I woke up."

"I see." She said and then looked at Demiyah. " **So you were the second person that woke up, correct?** " She asked.

"Yes. I was the second person to wake up." She answered as she nodded.

" **And why did you wake up?** " Miwa asked.

Demiyah frowned sadly and looked at everyone. " **Because I had a nightmare as well.** " She said. "A terrible one to be honest. When I woke up, I had tears in my eyes. When I wiped it away, I then noticed that there were two empty beds. Since Chiya was sleeping close to my matress, I shook her awake." She then looked down. "When she woke up, I told her about that Miyu and Hitomi were missing and I asked that if she could come with me to look for them. We then went outside Hitomi's dorm to look around, but then we heard Miyu scream at the next floor. We ran to the second floor and that's when we found Miyu and Hitomi."

Miwa nodded twice as she was writing something on her noteblock. "I see.." She muttered as she stopped writing and then looked back at me and Demiyah. "Thanks for sharing your story. **It seems that your story helped us out after all.** " She said with a small smirk.

"What are you talking about, Miwa?" Masayasu muttered as he and everyone looked at her.

"Allow me to explain." She said as she looked at her noteblock again. "According to the e-Handbook, **we see that the time of death was 4.30 am**. And after hearing their point of view of the discovery of Hitomi's body, I can confirm that the murdered could be **the people who have woken up.** So that means that the culprit could be **Demiyah, Chiya or Miyu**." She said as she pointed at the two with a serious look on her face.

The two girls and me looked at everyone in shock and disbelief. "What? B-But why? Why me?" Demiyah asked in shock.

"N-No! There must an misunderstanding!" I said in shock and panic.

" **This is bullsh*t!** " Miyu yelled in anger as she glared. "Why the hell do you suspect me?! Sure I did woke up in the early morning, but **that doesn't mean that I woke up to kill my best friend! I know what happened to her when I discovered her body! The rope around her neck and the chair on the floor... She killed herself, remember?** " She asked in anger as tears were forming in her eyes.

My eyes widened in shock as I looked at Demiyah. "Demiyah, **why didn't you tell her what the true reason is for her dead?** " I asked in shock.

"I-I'm so sorry! I forgot to tell her that since we were in a rush!" She apologized as she bowed.

"W-What do you mean you forgot? What were you trying to tell me, Demiyah-chan?" Miyu asked in shock and anger.

Demiyah looked at Miyu and frowned sadly. "Miyu, I tried to tell you this after I spoke with Chiya." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "When we both were in my dorm, Chiya and the others were investigating. **They found out that there were no rope marks found around her throat, which meant that she was hung a few minutes ago. But what they did found was a huge red mark.** "

Miyu looked extremely shocked and shook her head. "N-No! Don't say me that...!"

"I'm sorry, Miyu. but she is saying the truth. **Hitomi Choko was murdered by one of us!** " I said in a calm manner as I frowned sadly.

Miyu's tears finally fell as she dropped on her knees. Her dark blue pupils were very small and her eyes were really wide. "N-No! No!" She whispered as she looked down.

M-Miyu?" Demiyah walked towards her, but Miyu suddenly stood up and pushed her. " **Don't touch me!** " She yelled as Demiyah fell on the floor. Before I could react, Masayasu and Tetsu immediately took action and ran towards them. Masayasu stood in front of Demiyah while holding the handle of his sword, ready to take it out as Tetsu held her back.

Monokuma started to clap in excitement as it watched. "Upupupu~! How amazing! How despairing! Keep going! Give me more! More!" It yelled as it bounced on its throne.

"Miyu, calm down! I know you are angry, but there is no need for violence!" Tetsu spoke as she held her arms while Miyu struggles to get free.

"No, I will not calm down! Demiyah or Chiya killed her! That's right! **If it isn't the rope, then one of them must have choked her with their bare hands!** " She yelled in anger as she glared.

" **That's false!** " Miwa spoke up calmy. "If that huge red mark were hand marks, then we could have seen the fingers in the marks at her neck. But we didn't. So in conclusion the mark were not hand marks."

"So if it the mark wasn't made by the rope or by someone's hand, **then which weapon could make that mark?** " Suma asked confused as she tilted her head.

"Well it is not something from the storage room for sure." Yukito said.

"Huh? It is not?" Mieko asked confused. "How do you know that for sure?"

"Because me, Tetsu and Masayasu checked there to see if one of those things in the room could have killed her and leave that mark behind. **But there was nothing that could make that mark.** " He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I started to think. It was not any item in the storage room, it was not someone's hands and there were no other items on the floors that make such mark. Unless...

I gasped loudly as I realized what the weapon was. That made everyone look at me and it also made Miyu stop struggling. "Chiya? What's wrong?" Nao asked.

"I figured it out! I know what the weapon is!" I spoke up. "Think about it. There was nothing in all the rooms of this building that could cause this mark. But..I know one item that can cause this mark because **it has the same height as the mark!** And it is **a item that** **someone is wearing in this room right now!** "

"W-Wait..do you mean..?" Demiyah spoke while shaking in fear from the push and Miyu's anger.

"That's right. The weapon was..." I pointed at Miyu as I glared at her. "... **Miyu's ribbon!** "

Miyu stared at me with wide eyes in shock, but then glared at me with that very scary glare from yesterday as she started to struggle again to get free from Tetsu's grip. " **That's not true! You're a fucking liar! You just made it up to save yourself! First of all, I didn't wear my ribbon when I was sleeping! So you or Demiyah might have taken it when I was still asleep!"** She yelled in anger.

 **"They didn't do it!"**

Me and everyone else looked at Nao as he glared at Miyu. Seeing Nao glaring was surprising. And that he stood up for me and Demiyah...was really sweet from him. "I know that Chiya and Demiyah didn't do it, because... **I found out someone's secret. I solved the puzzle right before the investigation ended.** " He spoke and looked at Suma. "Suma-san, please show them what it read."

"On it!" Suma said as she took out her camera and started to look at it. She then turned around and showed us the screen of the photo. It showed all the piece of the note put together like a complete puzzle. "You guys might not read it from this far, so you guys better come closer so that I can show it to everyone in one go."

I started to move as the others walked towards Suma's stand. "Oh! Me too! Me too!" Monokuma stood up from its throne and followed us behind.

"Masayasu, you better go ahead with Demiyah. I'll hold her back just in case." Tetsu said as she looked at them. Masayasu nodded and helped Demiyah up. Miyu tried to get free, but she failed.

Eventually everyone looked at the screen of Suma's camera as she held it in front of us. I started to read it out loud.

 _Hitomi's secret_

 _Hitomi is dating Miyu's current boyfriend behind Miyu's back._

 **Break!**

"Oh my god!" Demiyah gasped, covering her mouth as everyone else started to gasp.

Monokuma started to skip away from us and spun around. "So despairing! This is shocking and amazing at the same time! Upupu~!" It said in a jolly tone.

I looked back at Miyu with a glare as she looked down with wide eyes, standing still and not moving. "It is over for you, Miyu. You are the killer. And we know how." I said as everyone else started to look at her.

 _It was 4 am. They were unable to sleep. They were angry that they found out their best friends's secret. They were so mad that they wanted to kill her. So they woke her up and asked if they can speak to eachother privately, saying that they have a problem that they can't get of their mind. So Hitomo agreed and they both left the room. But what she didn't know, is that they took the ribbon with them._

 _They went to the classroom to speak. When they shut the door, they showed the secret that they found. They demand to explain and Hitomi started to panic. Hitomi tried to apologize after she explained, but that didn't convince them. They wrapped the ribbon around her throat tightly and choked. She tried to get free, but it didn't work. With tears streaming down, she passed away by choking to dead._

 _They put the ribbon back on their hair after the job was done. They grabbed the chair, kicked it and fell on the floor. They then grabbed the rope and let it hang from the ceiling. They tied it up the bottom part of the ribbon to make it into a cirle. They then took the body and let it hung on the rope. When that was done, they tore the paper into little pieces and let it fall into the trash can._

 _They left the room, but they somehow felt regret...They sat on the floor, screamed and cried. But they didn't notice that two people were looking for her. The two ran up and found them. The two went inside and found the body._

 _But the culprit didn't know that they found that the suicide was fake and also about the mark that was made from their ribbon._

 _You were the one who did it, Miyu Tonomi!_

Miyu started to sob, but suddenly started to giggle. And the giggles suddenly changed into insane laughter. She just went...insane!

"That's right! You got that right! I did it! I killed my best friend! Are you happy now, Chiya-chan?! Are you happy that I'm going to die!" She started to laugh harder and harder with more insanity. It started to scare me and everyone else, except Masayasu and Tetsu. **"Now I know how it feels! Now I know how it feels to be cheated by your best friend and boyfriend! They needed to pay! I want them dead! I don't even care if Hitomi-chan begged me for forgiveness while she was choked by me! They both deserve to die!"  
**  
"Oi Monokuma! You better start the voting now!" Tetsu said while holding Miyu back. "And Yukito, you vote in my place!"

"Agreed! It was a fun and despairing trial, but some things come to a end...except despair. Anyway, VOTING TIME!" It yelled. 

=============================

Monokuma's Lottery

Who's guilty?

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Miyu!

You got that right! Congratulations!

=============================

"Miyu Tonomi, it is time for your execution! Any last words that you want to give?" It asked as it held its mallet again in its hand.

Miyu started to giggle and looked down. "There is one thing. I do want to give something...to someone." Suddenly Miyu stepped on Tetsu's foot really hard. Tetsu grunted in pain and slightly released her grip, but it was enough to escape. She ran as she pulled out a pair of scissors out of her pocket. She started to pass everyone until she ran..towards me.

"If I will die..." She glared and pulled her scissors high in the air. ".. **THEN I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN FIRST!"**

I stared at the scissors in fear and shock as she was about to kill me. But before she could stab me, Nao blocked my view and pulled me close towards his chest and I heard something else as I shut my eyes tightly. When I didn't hear anything else, I opened my eyes and I saw that a chain grabbed her hand which she held her scissors in it. She stared at the chain in shock.

"Ah ah ah!" Monokuma said as it shook its hand. The button in front of it was already slammed. "Killing one person is enough. Since you have killed one and trying to commit another murder in my court, I'll give a more cruel and despairing execution as punishment."

"EXECUTION TIME!" It yelled and another chain grabbed her neck. She screamed as she was pulled into another room and let the scissors drop out of her hands as the doors were slammed shut. 

===================================  
 **Game over!**

 **Miyu has been found guilty!**

 **Commencing execution~!**

 **====================================  
**

We saw Miyu sitting on the floor, tied up with the rope around her waits and her hands were tied up by her own ribbon. She tried to get free, but it was no use. Suddenly three Monokuma's appeared and one in front of her was dressed up like a hairdresser. She glared at Monokuma in front of her as the other two held her tight. Just then, the Monokuma pulled a shaving machine and her eyes widened at the machine.

==========================  
 **Time for a haircut!**  
==========================

The Monokuma turned on the shaving machine and started to shave her hair. We heard her screaming, saying "No!" all over again, but we couldn't see her face. We could only see the back of the Monokuma and the pieces of her hair flying everywhere. The Monokuma stopped shaving, moved away and showed us Miyu with her hair completely gone. The monokuma pulled out a small mirror and she started to cry at the sight.

The monokuma then moved away and stood behind her. Suddenly it pulled out a brown sack and blindfolded her whole head. Miyu started to scream and tried to get free, but she couldn't. My eyes widened at the sight as it pulled out a huge sharp scissor and placed it open onher shoulders.

But before I could see what the Monokuma would do, Nao who was still hugging me turned me away and buried my head on his shoulder. "Don't look and cover your ears!" He said as he buried his face on my shower.

I heard a loud snap, a thud and people screaming before I could cover them. That's when I realized it. They had cut her head of by the huge sharp scissors.

 **"Oh my god!"**

 **"This can't be happening! This can't be happening!"**

 **"Holy sh*t!"**

 **"What the f*ck!"**

 ***Thud***

 **"Oh crap! Demiyah passed out!"**

I still was in shock as I heard those voices from the other classmates. The execution..really was cruel, even if I didn't see the end. 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 10**


	10. Chapter 9

**Alive students: 10**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

"Gyahhahahahaha! You guys should have seen your faces! The look of fear and despair! This is the best trial ever!" I heard Monokuma laugh as my sky blue eyes were wide as I shook in fear while hiding my face on Nao's shoulder. That execution was very very cruel. I do know that Miyu deserved that for killing her best friend and almost killed me, but this? Did she really deserve that ending?

"*sigh* It is such a shame that this is over now, but at least it was fun to watch! I already can't wait for the next murder! This is so exciting!" It said as it spun around with a jolly smile on its face. "Now leave! I have a new motive to prepare! Upupupu~!" And with that, Monokuma disappeared with a poof.

After the bear vanished, I felt Nao's grip on me slowly releasing. "It's okay. You can look. It's over now." He whispered as I removed my face of his shoulder. I looked at him first. He smiled at me, but I could tell that this smile was fake. I could see the fear in his eyes. I then looked at the others. Demiyah was still unconcious, but Masayasu held her on his back with her arms around his shoulders. Everyone looked at the black TV screen above us in fear, even Tetsu and Miwa.

"W-We better should...get out of here." Miwa muttered as she walked towards the elevator behind us. The others walked towards the elevator as Nao helped me up and dragged me to the elevator as he gently held my hand.

"They..cut her head off." Yukito whispered with a hint of fear in his voice. "They just freaking cut her head off with those scissors, dude!"

Tetsu, who was walking next to him, hit him on his head with her fist. "Don't repeat that, your idiot!" She muttered in anger.

We all went inside the elevator and it went up. During our time in the elevator, everyone was completely silent and it stayed silent when we went out of the elevator. Everyone left the gym within a few seconds, except me and Nao.

"Chiya-chan? Is it..okay for you that I bring you to your dorm?" He asked as he looked at me.

"Y-Yes please." I said softly with the hint of fear in my voice. The grip on his hand tightened a bit as we both walked out of the gym and through the hallways. It was silent and I could only hear my fast heartbeat. I looked at Nao's back as he was walking in front on me. My heartbeat quickened as I remembered that he saved me from Miyu's and her insanity. I was relieved and scared at the same time. I was relieved that Nao saved my life, but scared when Miyu turned insane and nearly killed me.

"Nao. Thank you." I muttered softly as I looked at his back with a sad smile.

Nao moved his head a little up and I could feel him tense up a bit. "Huh? For what?" He asked confused.

"For saving me and standing up for me, of course." I said as I looked down a bit. "If it wasn't for you and Suma, we might have never figure it out. And that you protected me from Miyu..." I blushed as I sadly looked away. I realized that if Miyu did stab, then Nao would get injured or even worse.

Suddenly Nao stopped walking and his grip faded a bit. I thought that we were already there, but it turns out that we stopped at his door. Nao turned around and his other hand grabbed the hand that he still held my hand. My blush increased as I felt the grip from his hands and his handsome face without the clown makeup.

"Chiya-chan, you don't have to thank me." He said with a gentle smile on his face. "After all, you, Suma en everyone else are important to me." He let one hand go of mine and ruffled my hair. Normally I would hate that if someone did that, but I can't help but smile.

After a minute, he stopped touching my hair, let go of my hand and opened his door. "Be right back, okay? I have to get something." He said as he disappeared through the doorway and went inside. While I was waiting patiently, I was wondering what he was going to get. I soon got my answer when he came back with a soft puppy plush in his hands. "I want you to have this." He said as he gave it to me.

"A plushie? For me?" I looked at it confused. It sure looks cute. It was a white shih tzu plush with big black round eyes. I then looked back at him and tilted my head. "But why are you giving me that if I may ask?" I asked.

A blush started to form on Nao's cheek as he rubbed the back on his head. "Well..you see...this plushie always helped me to make the nightmares go away. I still use this to be honest and..well..after those events..I thought.." I started to giggle at his kindness and embarrassment and he stopped talking as his blush increased.

"So your plushie is actually your secret?" I asked. His blush brightened more and he almost looked like a tomato as he looked away from me.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that. And besides, I think that it is cute and sweet." I said with a smile on my face. I then took the plushie and looked at it. "And don't worry. I promise that I will give it back when you need it."

Nao stared at me and smiled with a blush still visible on his face. "I'll remember that." he said. "Let's go get you to your dorm then." He grabbed my hand again and we both walked further towards my dorm. I looked at his gloved hand holding mine and I could feel my heart beating faster, but not fast like after the trial.

We both soon arrived at my dorm and wished eachother good night. After that, I went inside and dressed myself in my nightgown. I know that it was too early to sleep, but I didn't get enough sleep last night thanks to the murder.

I then grabbed the plushie and aly down on my bed. I looked at its adorable eyes and I could feel my soul getting warmer. As I looked at the Shih tzu plushie, It soon reminded me from Nao. He really is one of the sweetest guys that I ever met. He is always there for me just like my older brother.

I smiled sadly as I remembered my older brother and I hugged the plushie tightly to my chest. I started to feel more tired and within a few minutes, I fell asleep with the plushie against my chest.

-Timeskip-

"Gooooooood morning, bastards! It is time to wake up and to start another despairing day! And something else, the third floor is now open! So have fun exploring!" The annoying voice of Monokuma was heard through the speaker as I slowly woke up from it. As I sat up, I placed the plushie with a smile on my pillow.

I get up, took a shower and get dressed. But when I opened the door, I saw Nao standing in front of my door as he was about to ring the bell. I smiled as I walked outside while closing the door behind me. "Hello Nao." I greeted him.

"Morning Chiya-chan." He said with a smile on his face. "So it seems that my plushie helped you out, right?" He asked.

"Yes it did." My smile faded away a bit as I looked at his face. "But what about you?" I asked. "Did you manage to sleep without it?"

Nao smiled brightly as he patted my head. "Don't worry, Chiya-chan. I had a good sleep except that loud wake up call. And seeing you smile makes me happy. And even more with the others smiling." He said.

"N-no way!"

We both turned to our right to see Suma standing there, with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. "Suma? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I asked to her in concern.

Suma's shock turned into a serious glance. "I see. So this has been going on between you two. No doubt about it." She muttered as she looked at both of us seriously.

"W-What are you talking, Suma?" Nao asked confused as he tilted his head.

"Isn't it oblivious?" And then she smiled brightly and her eyes sparkled. "You both are officially a couple now! Congratulations!" She yelled as she held her hands in the air.

Me and Nao blushed like tomatoes as we both stared at her with wide eyes. "W-W-What?" I stuttered embarrassed as Suma was standing there with a bright smile on her face.

"S-S-Suma, you misunderstand! We are not a couple! Sure we both are really close to eachother, but we are nothing like that!" He said panicked and embarrassed. The words he said did hurt a bit. Sure we are not a couple, but why do those words hurt my feelings?

"Riiiight." She said with a blank stare and a smile. "I can already see you both blushing. And how you both are acting towards eachother totally proves that you both are totally in love with eachother."

Her words increased both of our blushes. But her words also came into a realisation.

I have a crush on him.

"But I will promise that I won't tell anybody about this, okay?" She asked as she winked with one eye and with a bright smile on her face. But soon as she asked that, she suddenly started to sniff. She walked around and right past us as she kept making those sniffing noises.

"Um..Suma?" Me and Nao both sweatdropped as she walked around back and forth until she stopped walking.

"That smell..That familiar smell...Milk, eggs, butter...it smells just like..." She gasped for a long time and suddenly started to run. We both looked at her surprised and we both ran after her.

We chased her for a few minutes until we came into the cafeteria. We stopped and stared at the huge pile of pancakes that stood on the table. The some of our classmates were already there and Suma was already sitting on the chair with her knife and fork on her hands chanting the word pancakes over and over.

"Oh there you guys are!" We heard Yogi's voice through the kitchen as he walked inside with another pile of pancakes. "Go take a seat! The pancakes are ready!" He said as he brought the plate of pancakes to the table while Suma was cheering of joy.

Me, Nao and the others in the cafeteria sat on the table. The only people who we have to wait are Mieko and Masayasu. "Umm...Where are Masayasu and Mieko?" I asked concerned.

"Masayasu is getting Mieko out of her dorm since she might have overslept." Demiyah muttered, holding her head. It looks like that she had an headache from that fall after the trial.

After that Demiyah said that, Masayasu walked inside. However, Mieko was not with him.

"Where is Mieko?" Tetsu asked to him as she stood up from her seat.

"She is not in here." He said. "Her door was open and when I went inside, I didn't find her here."

"Huh? But if she is not here, then where is she?" Suma asked confused.

Just then, footsteps came running inside the cafeteria. Someone jumped high and we realized that it was Monokuma. And it looked pissed of! It landed on the table and kicked of the pancakes off the table. I stared at it in shock as it glared at all of us.

"Hey! What the hell?! One of our classmates made those!" Yukito yelled in anger as it slammed its hands on the table. Suddenly it showed its claws and put it next to his neck like a knife. Yukito's face turned blue as he glared at it. Tetsu wanted to him, but she was stopped by Masayasu.

"DON'T MOVE OR HE WILL DIE!" It screamed in anger as it looked at everyone. "Now...answer my question...WHO STOLE IT?! WHO STOLE THE MOTIVE?!" It asked in anger as it pointed its other paw to everyone.

Wait..the motive has been stolen? How? Who did it? Wait...if Mieko is not here, does that mean that she stole the motive?

"Wait! Principal, we don't know who stole it!" Miwa said as she stood up. "And how do you know that it is stolen? Did you look everywhere?"

"I DID!" It yelled. "And the door where the motive was has been damaged! Someone definitely stole it from me!" It then looked at everyone and its glare slowly faded. "Wait, where is the thief?" When it realized it, its face started to get red again in anger. "AHA! SHE IS THE ONE WHO DID IT!" It yelled again as it jumped of the table.

Yukito sighed in relief and touched his neck at the spot where its claws were. Monokuma started to walk back and forth while fuming in anger. "Seriously, if I catch that thief, then I'll..!" It muttered and then suddenly stopped. It looked at us slowly with a scary smile.

"You know what..I just thought of a new motive! And this time..it is a task!" It said as it jumped on the table again. "You guys have to catch Mieko for me, dead or alive!"

"And what if we refuse?" Tetsu asked in an angry tone.

"Yeah! We can't do that to our classmate!" Suma said in anger as she stood up as well.

"Very well! Here is your reason why!" It said as it showed its claws. "If you guys refuse to participate or can't find her within 24 hours, then I'll kill you all...one..by..one!"

I started to gasp after the words came into my mind. Some people started to shake in fear and/or gasp in shock. Masayasu ad Tetsu glared at the bear as sweat was dripping down on their faces.

Monokuma's devillish smile increased and laughed. "I see. So now you guys will listen to me." It jumped of the table and looked at us all. "You guys have 24 hours to find or die! Good luck!" And with that, the bear ran off and disappeared.

I felt afraid and guilty. I can't do that to our friend and classmate, and the others might not do that either. But we have no other choice.

We have to catch her or else we will all die. 

**To be continued**

 **Alive students: 10**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alive students: 10**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

We were already out of the cafeteria for a second and I could feel a huge amount of guilt. We have no choice but to get Mieko dead or alive or else we all would die. I know that I don't want to die in this horrible place, but to betray Mieko? I never want to betray anyone, especially if they did this to save us from the next previous unknown motive.

"Chiya-chan?"

I looked up as everyone else suddenly stopped and looked at me. Suma was the one who looked at me in concern and stood in front of me. "Are you okay? You have been silent and sad the whole time." She asked in concern.

I shook my head and looked down. "No. I'm not okay. I really don't want to do this to be honest." I said. "Guys, are we really going to betray our classmate like that?"

As I asked that question, everyone looked away from me and stayed silent. By seeing the sad look on Suma's, Nao's, Yogi's and Demiyah's faces, I could tell that they were feeling guilty for that as well.

"Are you nuts? Are you really going to throw your life away for that sneaky thief?" Yukito asked as she glared at me. "You do know that she is the one of the two who are responsible for giving us this motive! We are the victims here and she is the culprit!"

"That is not true!" I said as I glared back. "Sure she did steal the old motive, but she might have done that for a reason! She maybe wants to end the murder game and save our lives from this place by stealing it, so that Monokuma wouldn't give use a reason! And why are you calling her a culprit if we are the ones who are hunting her down?! She is the real victim here in this motive!"

Yukito was about to speak again, but was stopped by Tetsu's firm hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a second and then stayed silent. Tetsu walked towards me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Chiya, I understand the guilt that you are feeling. We all don't want to betray her, heck I don't want to betray her either even though she is annoying. But we have no other choice. It is our lives or hers. However, I do promise you and everyone else that I will catch her alive and well if I see her." She said as she put her hands away from my shoulders and then looked at the others. "And you guys should promise that as well. We will not kill her. We will only catch her alive! And when one of you caught her, then you have to convince her to give the old motive back so that she would be spared as well."

"But..um..Isn't that impossible? I mean..she is the SHSL Thief after all. A thief never gives back the possessions they stole, right?" Nao asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Then there is no choice but to get the old motive by force." Tetsu added. "But I do know that this motive has to be stopped now. And this murder game has to be stopped as well before anyone else would be killed. We and Mieko will make out alive if we end this right here right now."

Everyone, including me, were staring at her for a few seconds until Suma started to clap. "Wow Tetsu! Your speech was amazing! This would have been great for an article." She said with a smile as she keeps on clapping.

"But still..how are we going to catch her? She could be anywhere." Demiyah asked.

"I think that Tetsu already knows a plan. And also very impressive since she thought about it faster than I did." Miwa said as she held her hand under her chin. She then looked at Tetsu with a serious glance. "So tell me, what is your plan?"

"Mieko could be in every room of the school building, but we do know that there are only three floors open in this building. So since we are with nine people, it is the best to split up in three group of three people to let each group check on one of the three floors. The groups have to make sure that they check every single room on the floor. " Tetsu explained.

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan, but how can we tell everyone that we catch her or if something bad happened?" Yogi asked.

"Then you have to scream like your life depends on it." Suma said. "If you scream loud enough, then everyone can hear your scream and they will come to you."

"I agree." Miwa said as she nodded. "So did everyone get Tetsu's plan?"

Everyone, including me, agreed with a nod or with a "yes". I was relieved and glad on the inside that everyone wants to have her alive. We still have to catch her alive, but at least not killing her.

"Alright! So here are the groups! If you guys are not happy with the group, then you have to deal with it! Understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement as Tetsu asked that question.

"Good! Now..." Tetsu looked at everyone with a serious glance. "Suma, Masayasu and Yogi, you three are checking the rooms at the third floor. Yukito, Chiya and Miwa are looking at the second floor while me, Nao and Demiyah stay in this floor to look for Mieko. Did everyone get what I just said?"

"Yes!" I said as everyone said the same word as mine. Miwa and Yukito walked towards me while the others joined their groups.

"Everyone, I want to give you all some piece of advice before we all go to our seperate ways." Masayasu said as everyone looked at him. "Make sure that you don't lose your partners. Keep an eye on them and you all have to stay focused, especially in this situation."

"Thank you, Masayasu-san." Miwa said as she bowed slightly. She then looked at me and everyone else. "Alright everyone, let's move out. Good luck and be careful."

My group and Masayasu's group walked away as Tetsu's group stayed in their position. I looked back at both of the group in concern. I don't know what would happen if we find her, but I do know that she might be mad as everyone. I just hope that nothing bad would happen to them.

I then looked back as we were about to reach the stairs to the second floor. As I saw the stairs, I could tell that the search for Mieko has started.

-Small timeskip-

Another door has been shut as we left the Art room. We have checked almost every room in this floor, but Mieko was not in those rooms at all. We walked to the only room that was left in the second floor.

The pool.

We all walked inside our dressing room with our e-Handbooks and then went into the huge pool. The tiled blue floor was dry since no one has swimmed in the pool yet. There was a huge tribune at the left and right side of the pool and a huge diving board, but we couldn't see Mieko as we went inside.

Yukito went to one of the tribunes and checked behind it while I looked around the pool and Miwa in the cabin of the pool. She was not there as I looked around and it seemed that the other two didn't found her either.

"Well she is not in this floor. That's for sure." He muttered as he walked back towards us.

"So what do we do now?" I asked as I looked at them in concern.

"We better should go help the others in one of the remaining floors." Miwa said as she adjusted her glasses. "That way we can find Mieko faster."

"Agreed! Let's go to the third floor the-!" Suddenly a blue campstool flew in the air and hit Yukito on his forehead. It hit him hard as he fell on the ground. He was groaning in pain and he has his ice blue eyes tightly shut as he held his forehead. We could see the blood on his hands as we stared at him in shock.

Miwa ran towards him and kneeled down in front of him. I was about to run towards them as well, but then someone wrapped their arm tightly around me and pulled my back against their chest. I then felt something cold against my throat. I looked down and yelped in fear as I saw a kitchen knife against my throat, ready to cut my throat open. Miwa heard my yelp and stood up in shock as she saw me in a dangerous situation.

"Mieko! Put the knife down! We don't want to harm you!" Miwa said in a calm loud voice as she held her hands in the air.

"Just shut up!" Mieko yelled in anger behind me. "I know that you are lying! You all are lying! You all wanted me to die! I saved you all from the motive by stealing and this is what I get as reward?!"

"M-Mieko, w-what she is s-saying is the truth." I stuttered in fear as I shut my eyes tightly. "W-We don't w-want you to die. We d-don't want a-anymore deaths and m-murders. We w-want you to e-escape with us. Just p-please, give t-the motive b-back and I-I promise that I-I will make it u-up to you."

I started to whimper and tears started to form as I still felt the cold knife against my throat. But after a minute of silence, I felt the knife lowering a bit.

"Oh Chiya. Chiya Chiya Chiya. You're so naïve and innocent, but I'm afraid that you are too late." I heard Mieko whisper into my ear and her voice was so creepy that it made me shiver. "Don't you understand? The motive got me really bad. The motive that I stole is something that I always wanted and it almost brought me over the edge, but now you all made me over the edge. I'm so angry that I rather would kill you all!"

The knife came back to my throat again and my face turned blue as it was about to slice me. "You shouldn't have listened to him. Now you have to pay the price for betraying your classmate." She said in a angry whisper as the knife was moving slowly. I was waiting to feel the blood and see the light, but it didn't happen.

Instead I felt the arms releasing me from the grip. I opened my eyes by surprise as I felt Mieko pulling me in the arm. I saw Mieko smirking at me and standing in front of me. Suddenly she kicked me hard in the stomach and I fell from the impact. I heard Miwa yelling my name as I fell in the water.

Thanks to that kick, I had less oxygen than usual. And it hurted so bad that I couldn't move. Suddenly a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up again and out of the water. I was breathing and coughing as I had my eyes closed. The person brought me back to the shore and held me against the chest as I was shivering from the cold water. I opened my eyes and I looked at Yukito with one eye closed as his wound on the left side of his forehead was still bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wiped the stream from the blood. But it kept on streaming even after he wiped it of.

"Y-Yeah.." I answered as I rubbed my arms to keep myself warm. "But your wound..." I then looked behind him and my eyes widened as the concern increased.

"W-Where is Miwa?" I asked as I looked at the spot where she stood. The small puddle where Yukito was laying was visible.

He turned around and he gritted his teeth. "Dammit! Miwa has left us behind!" He muttered in anger. "She might have run after Mieko when I was pulling you out of the water."

Suddenly a door opened with a bang and Tetsu, Nao and Demiyah came inside. They all looked shocked and concerned as they saw us.

"Chiya! Yukito!" Demiyah yelled as she ran towards us with the other two following her behind.

Tetsu looked at Yukito's wound and gritted her teeth in anger. "Dammit!" She muttered and then looked at me. "Who did this? What happened?" She asked in an angry tone.

"M-Mieko suddenly attacked us. She t-threw a chair a-at him really hard and she t-threatened me with a-a knife. I tried t-to convince her to s-stop and t-to give back the old m-motive, but s-she was too angry a-at us." I said as I was shivering. Yukito noticed that and wrapped his jacket around me since his jacket wasn't so wet.

"But what about Miwa? Where is she?" Nao asked as he kneeled down next to me.

"M-Miwa ran off and m-maybe she went after her w-when he was t-taking me out of the w-water." I said as I looked away sadly. Miwa was in danger now. Who knows what would have happen if she was alone? And why didn't she save us first?

"What? This is bad!" Tetsu said as she stood up. "Nao. Demiyah. You both are taking of the two. I'll find Mieko and Miwa." She said as she ran off. Yukito was about to stand up to stop her, but he collapsed on his knees as he held his wound again.

"No Yukito. You're too wounded." Nao said as he supported him. "And I'm sure that Tetsu can do this alone. She is a strong woman after all."

"He's right. And besides, maybe the others will help her out as well." Demiyah said as she smiled at him. "But for now we have to get you two to the nurse office. Your wound needs to be threated."

Demiyah helped me up as Nao helped Yukito. Yukito wrapped his arm around Nao's shoulder to give himself support in standing and walking. Demiyah and I followed them behind. I don't know if they both will be okay, but all I can do is pray.

-Timeskip-

We both sat on the beds as we were threated by our two classmates. Yukito's wound was already threated by the two. His forehead was wrapped around bandages and you could still the snow white spiky hair. I was wrapped around a warm blanket plus Yukito's jacket. Nao was sitting next to me and Demiyah was sitting next to Yukito.

"Feeling a little better? Or should I get you some dry clothes for you?" Nao asked as he looked at me concern.

"I'm feeling better now. Don't worry." I said as I smiled slightly.

"And what about you, Yukito?" Demiyah asked to him.

"I still have a headache, but I'm not bleeding anymore. That's for sure." He said as he stood up from his bed. "I do thank you both for your help, but I have to find Tetsu, Mieko and Miwa now."

He was about to walk off, but Demiyah stopped him by grabbing his hand. "No you are not going outside, mister. You still need some resting." She said in a strict manner.

"I know, but our friends and classmates are in danger!" He said as he roughly released his hand from her grip. "We can't just sit there and do nothing! Mieko is turning into a murderer! We have to stop her now!"

"Y-Yes, but...I think that nothing bad would happen without us. I-I mean...Tetsu and Masayasu are pretty strong and I'm sure that they can stop her." Demiyah said as she looked at him in concern.

"HELP! HELP! ALERT! ALERT!"

We heard a loud yell coming from downstairs. Our eyes widened in shock as we heard the yell. Something bad has happened or is happening right now, or they found Mieko.

"See?! That's what I was talking about!" Yukito said as he ran out of the office. I dropped the blanket as me ad the others ran after him. We went downstairs and we saw Suma standing there in shock and fear.

"Suma! Are you okay? What happened?" I asked in concern as I ran towards her.

"I have found something terrible! Something disturbing! Something bad has happened!" Suma said as she shook in fear.

"What? Lead us there, Suma." Yukito said.

Suma shakily nodded. "T-This way! Quick!" She said as she ran off while we are following her behind. We ran and ran until we arrived at Mieko's dorm. We didn't know what it was at first, but then I noticed a pool that was flowing under the door. Blood.

"H-Here. I-I think that there is a...a...corpse again. I don't see one here, s-so.." Suma stopped talking as Yukito walked towards the door. He twitched the doorknob and it opened.

"That's odd. The door is open." He said as he looked at us confused. We both walked inside and we saw a horrifying sight as we saw from where the blood puddle came from.

Mieko Kura was sitting against the wall next to the door with the knife that she had onn her right side. Her red eyes and bloody mouth wide open and she was bleeding heavily because of the huge wound in her stomach. It was dripping down her dark blue middle long pants and it became a pool of blood which was now flowing under the door. It was a horrifying and cruel sight.

"M-Mieko is dead?" Demiyah asked as she looked at the corpse in shock.

I thought that I hear Suma mutter something. I looked at her and she was staring in shock at the wall. I was about to aks what was wrong, but instead I gasped as I understood what she was looking at.

Laying on the floor was Miwa Kaiyo. She was laying down on her stomach. Her throat was bleeding badly and her brown green eyes were lifeless and half open.

"A-Another one?" I muttered as I put a hand on my mouth in shock. The others looked at the Miwa's corpse as well in pure shock.

Another murder has happened, but this time...two classmates were the victims... 

**To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 8**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alive students: 8**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

"Bing bong bing bong! Surprise! Surprise! Not one, but two bodies have been discovered! This is so exciting and despairing! Upupupu~!"

We heard Monokuma's voice as we stared at the dead bodies of our two classmates. I couldn't understand this. I couldn't understand any of this. Who and why would do such a crime? Miwa didn't deserve this, Mieko didn't deserve this either even if she almost killed me.

No one deserved this fate.

The smell and amount of the blood and corpses was too overwhelming. It brought me back of the time when I discovered Toshiro's corpse. I couldn't take it. I wanted to run out of this room, but someone else already had that idea when the person grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. I looked up to see Nao dragging me out and the others were following us as well.

As everyone was out of the room, Yukito closed the door and stood with his back against the door. I could still see the shock on their faces. Some of our classmates even sat on the floor against the wall.

"D-Damn. I had a feeling that Mieko or one of us would get killed, but I never expected to see two dead bodies!" Yukito said as he took some deep breaths.

"Why does it have to happen? Why them? Why now?" Suma asked as she was shaking in fear and shock.

"MIEKO!"

We heard a angry yell as we saw Tetsu and Masayasu running towards us. Tetsu's face was red of anger as she gritted her teeth and made fists of her hands. Masayasu looked calm as he grabbed the handle of his sword. But their eyes widened as they saw us and stopped right in front of us.

"Everyone, where is Mieko?" Tetsu asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Everyone else looked away from them and a sad expression was shown on their faces. I sighed sadly and walked closer to them. "Masayasu-san. Tetsu-kun. Mieko and Miwa...they are both murdered by one of us." I said sadly as I looked down.

"What?" Masayasu looked at me at shock for the first time. It was surprising to see a samurai in shock.

Suddenly we heard a loud bang behind Masayasu. Suma yelped and covered her ears as everyone else looked at Tetsu in shock. She hit her fist against the wall and also pretty hard. A burst was seen on the wall as she removed her fist from the wall. However her fist wasn't bleeding at all.

"I'm sorry everyone. I failed to keep my promise." Tetsu muttered as he clenched her fists tightly. Me and everyone else looked at her in sadness.

"My my. Is the kickboxer finally going to cry? How lovely~!"

We all turned around to see Monokuma behind us. It has its arms crossed as it tapped its foot on the ground.

"What the hell do you want now?" Yukito asked with a hint of anger as he glared at him.

Monokuma's smirk brightened as he walked pass me and some other students. "Well I came here to get the other motive of course. Since the murder already happened, I have no use of it anymore." It said as it walked towards the door. "Now move it, snow freak!"

It showed its claws as its face turned red. Yukito grunted in anger, but he did move away. Monokuma opened the door and I could already smell the disgusting air in the room. It walked and looked around.

"Hmm. If I were a thief, where would I hide it?" It asked itself as it looked around at various parts of the room. It then looked under the bed and grabbed something out from it. It was a black suitcase. It opened the suitcase and took something in its hand. It was money.

"Let's see... 1 billion...2 billion...3 billion...4 billion...5 billion...6 billion...7 billion...8 billion...9 billion...Yup, 10 billion yen! Still in it!" It said with joy as it put it back in the suitcase and closed it. "But still...How could I not..?"

It then looked up and its eyes widened in shock, but its shock soon turned into anger as it walked towards the camera. "That son of a bitch! She broke the camera's when I wasn't looking! Oooh if they didn't kill her, then I would have killed her already!" It shouted in anger as it jumped on the ground up and down.

We all went back inside and looked at the spot which Monokuma was looking. The camera's that hung on the walls were now gone and they are laying broken on the floor. Monokuma huffed and walked towards the bed to grab the suitcase.

"Oh well. At least she is dead now. Just how we plan..." Monkuma then covered its mouth as we looked at it in shock. Was that its plan all along? Does it want that to happen? And what does it mean by 'we'?

"Monokuma, you better start speaking now before me and Masayasu destroy you!" Tetsu muttered in anger as she clenched her fists while Masayasu was holding the handle again. Monokuma looked at them in fear as it starts sweating.

"Well..I guess I have no other choice then." Monokuma said as it sat down. "You see, my master thought about that plan. They wanted to make Mieko feel despair, so they came up with the first motive. Money. You see, we left the money there in a secret room on the third floor and we left it open on purpose. We thought that it would want to kill someone, but surprisingly she didn't. So we came up with the second motive and let you all hunt her down for your lives and it succeeded. And our results were even better than we thought!"

It started to clap and giggle, but me and some people were in shock. Everything was a setup? This was supposed to happen?

It continued to giggle, but it yelped as it jumped away from the sword that was thrown by Masayasu. It tried to get up, but it was grabbed and pushed against the wall by Tetsu. "You monofucker! Who is your master?! Speak up or die!" She yelled in anger as she showed her fist to it.

It was getting too dangerous! Tetsu was going to get killed by it if someone doesn't do something. "Tetsu! Stop!" I said as I walked towards them, but I got pulled back by Suma.

"Chiya! Don't! Do you really want to get yourself killed?" Suma said in panic as she looked at me. She then looked at Tetsu's back. "And that question is also towards you, Tetsu! I now that you are angry, but this is not worth it!"

"Yes Tetsu. You better stop and put me down. Or do you want to let yourself and the others getting killed by me?" It said with a smirk. "So put me down before I count to three or I'll fire my machine guns to everyone in this room!"

The machine guns popped out from the floor and aimed at us, just like when Monokuma started the game. It brought back the fear from the beginning of the game. One machine gun was behind Tetsu's back and aiming at her.

"1...2..." Tetsu dropped Monokuma on the floor with a thud and dropped her arms down. Monokuma looked at her with a devillish smirk. "Very good Tetsu." It said as the machine guns disappeared. It walked towards the suitcase, grabbed it and walked out. But before it completely disappeared, it turned around and looked at us with the same smirk.

"You bastards have three hours, so you better get investigating. And if you guys survive the trial, I'll tell you a small hint about my master. So you guys better win~! Upupupu!" It said in a jolly tone and then walked off. Me and the others looked at Tetsu's back in concern as she was still standing there.

"Tetsu?" Demiyah spoke in concern as she held her hands against her chest. Tetsu sighed and turned around at us with a serious look on her face.

"Everyone, we shouldn't be standing there and doing nothing. We have to investigate and we have to start this right now!" She said as she looked at us all.

"Agreed." Masayasu said as he pulled out its sword from the wall. "We have to survive to figure out more about the mastermind."

"And besides we have no other choice anyway." Yogi said as he rubbed his velvet short hair.

"Alright then! Let's investigate!" Suma said seriously as she hit her hand against her palm.

Everyone else nodded as me and everyone else walked towards one of the corpses that belong to our two dead classmates.

 **Investigation start!**

Me and Suma looked at Miwa's corpse and notice a small cut on her throat. This also proofs that there was a pool of blood around her head and in her light purple long braided ponytail.

"Chiya-chan, I suggest that we turn her on the back. Maybe we can see how deep it is and if there are other wounds." Suma suggests as she sat on her knees.

"I agree. Let's turn her around then." I said as I nodded. Me and Suma put our hands on her back and stomach and turned her around on her back. The cut on her throat turned out to be huge and very bloody, but there were no other wounds found.

 **Evidence 1: Fatal cutwound on Miwa's throat**

"T-that sure is bloody!" Suma said as she looked at it in fear. We both put her down and went into her pockets, but there was nothing.

"I think that is pretty much it by this evidence search on Miwa." I said as I put my hands away from her pockets.

We both then turned to Nao and Masayasu who were looking at Mieko's bloody corpse. I never wanted to look around Mieko's corpse since this was just too much for me, but I had no other choice. We both stood up and walked towards them.

"Masayasu-san. Nao-kun. Did you guys found anything?" I asked as I stood behind them. They both turned around and looked at me and Suma.

"Not much. The only things we found were the knife next to her on the pool and her huge open wound on her stomach." Nao said saldy as he pointed to the wound and the knife.

 **Evidence 2: Mieko's fatal stomach wound**

 **Evidence 3: Bloody knife next to Mieko's corpse in the pool of blood**

"But those are not the only things." Masayasu said as Nao looked at him confused. Masayasu then pointed at something on Mieko's arm. "If you look closer, you can see some bruises on her arms and legs. If there was also a bruise on a stomach, that I can't really tell."

Me and Suma walked closer towards the corpse and kneeled down. When the time we were kneeling down, I could already see the bruises on her arm. Masayasu was telling the truth.

"So then...Mieko was actually fighting against someone!" I said as my eyes widened from the realisation. Suma suddenly stood up and ran to Miwa's corpse. She kneeled down and looked under her clothes. Tetsu just came back from the bathroom with something in her hands and looked at Suma.

"Suma, what are you doing?" Tetsu asked confused as she showed her a blank look on her face.

"Just double checking if I can find bruises on Miwa's corpse." She said as she pulled Miwa's dark red shirt up. "We found bruises on Mieko's corpse, so I want to see if she had that too." She looks at every single part of Miwa's corpse until she eventually stopped and shook her head in disappointment. "Nope. No bruises on her." She said as she looked at us sadly.

"So that concludes that Mieko is the only one with bruises." I said as I looked at Suma and then at Mieko's corpse.

 **Evidence 4: Mieko's bruises on her body**

"What do you actually have in your hands, Tetsu-san?" Nao asked as he pointed at it in her hands.

Tetsu hold it with her two fingers and showed it to us. It was a white towel covered in blood. "I found this in the shower cabine while I was putting bandage around my hand. It seems that they were trying to clean themselves up after the murder." She said.

 **Evidence 5: A white towel covered in blood**

"But everyone else found some new evidence?" Tetsu asked to me and everyone else. Yogi and Demiyah turned around and shook their heads. Yukito however didn't respond which was odd.

"What about you, Yukito?" I asked to Yukito. Yukito suddenly tensed up and turned around to look at me.

"N-No. I didn't found any evidence." He said as he leaned against the wall with his hand. He is behaving weird and... suspicious. I walked a bit closer and he started to sweat. As I was walking closer, I suddenly notice something on the wall that his hand was covering. That thing behind his hand, it almost looked like...!

"Awww poor girl."

Me and Yukito both turned around to see Yogi, staring at something with a sad look on his face. I walked closer and looked at him in concern. "Yogi, what's wrong?" I asked in concern.

"Hey Yogi, did you found an evidence?" Suma asked as the others walked towards him.

Yogi looked at us by surprise, and then looked sadly back at the thing in his hands. "N-No. But I did find something else." Yogi said as he showed the item to us.

It was an old dated picture with a slightly younger Mieko, posing with a smile and holding a young baby. A mother, a father and three other siblings were standing behind her. They all were very skinny and had mud on their faces. The clothes of the people on the photo were torned and dirty. At the background was their living room and it was a mess. The wooden floor was broken and almost falling apart and there were holes on their walls. Their house was unsafe and close of breaking down. I was in shock by seeing their condition.

"Oh my god! That Mieko actually lives in this condition!" Demiyah said as she looked at it in shock.

"Yeah I know." He said sadly as he looked back at the picture. "I think that seeing this picture that...maybe the first motive wasn't only stolen to keep that for herself. But also for her family. To give them a better life."

"That monofucker!" Tetsu muttered in anger. She then looked down and her anger disappeared a bit. "Chiya-chan, did Mieko attack you and Yukito because of that motive?" She asked.

I frowned and shook my head sadly. "Not exactly. She said the first motive almost brought her over the edge, but the second motive did made her fall in anger and despair." I said sadly as I looked away.

"I see..." Tetsu muttered and then looked at the others. "It seems that there is no evidence left here. Since we only have one hour left, I suggest that we shoud look at the other rooms before we go to the court room."

"Wait! I have to show you guys something as well. Something that I have found in Miwa's room." Demiyah said.

"What do you mean? When did you went to Miwa's room?" Yukito asked as he narrowed his icy blue eyes.

"When me, Nao and Tetsu split up to check to the rooms on the bottom floor. I saw that Miwa's door was still open, so I checked in there. I didn't find much important stuff, except one important thing that she was hiding from us all." She said and then bowed to Tetsu. "And my apologies for telling it sooner. I tried to tell you and Nao about it, but then there was the attack, the discovery and the investigation and.."

"Say no more, Demiyah. You don't have to apologies from something that you tried to tell. " Tetsu said. "As for the thing, did you have it now or is it still in her room?"

"It is still in the room. It was too huge and it was stuck, so I couldn't take it. And I remember that it was hidden away very well from the camera's. So we better should go there now before Monokuma finds it out about it." She said in a bit of panic.

"Fair enough. Demiyah, lead us the way!" Tetsu said. Demiyah nodded and ran out of the room. Me and everyone else followed her behind and we arrived at her room very quick.

Demiyah opened the door of Miwa's dorm and we all went inside. Her desk almost looked like a office desk. There was like the same phone that is seen at the office on her desk and a lot of paperwork. But other than that, her room was very clean.

She ran to Miwa's bed and stood on it. We walked closer to her and I could see that a piece of wallpaper was loose. She peeked through the piece of the loose wallpaper a bit and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, it is still here." She said relieved.

She took the piece and pulled it hard. The wallpaper was ripped off within a second and we all could see a huge whiteboard. On the whiteboard was something written with two pictures above the whiteboard.

On the first picture were Mieko and Tetsu, staring angry at eachother and ready to fight. But they couldn't because Miwa was standing between them. But the second picture was the same picture that Miwa showed me during the previous investigation.

There were also something written on the whiteboard. On the whiteboard were all our names written and above our names was one word written with huge letters.

"Mastermind"

Some of the names were already crossed out, like my name and the names of our deceased classmates. But some names has question marks behind their names, like Suma's name, Mieko's name and Miyu's name.

"W-What the heck is this? A private investigation?" Yukito asked confused.

"It looks like it. And the word "Mastermind"...does that mean Monokuma's master?" Suma asked as she looked closer.

"But still...Why would she hide it from us?" I asked.

"That I don't know and we will never know it either." Demiyah said as she turned around. "But whatever she was doing with that information, it is important. And since she is gone it is now our turn to finish her investigation about that 'Mastermind'."

"I agree!" Nao said. "We couldn't find it on the science room, the second storage room and at the other classroom on the third floor, so the info and other mysteries must be hidden at the next unlocked floor!"

"Then that would be our second goal of surviving the trial." Masayasu said calmly.

"Ding dong! Time is up for investigation! Everyone, come to the gym immediately!" Monokuma's voice rang through the speaker as everyone looked at it. We all stared at eachother and I could already feel the guilt and fear increasing.

"Well...I guess it is time to go to the court room, right?" Yogi asked to us sadly as he looked down.

"Yeah, let's go." Suma said sadly. "And whoever the culprit is, it was nice to know them for sure."

Me and everyone else walked out of the room and closed the door behind us. I looked at everyone who had the same feeling as I have. Sadness and guilt. We arrived at the gym and went inside the elevator. It was silent and I only looked at the doors of the elevator.

I can't really tell who killed them. But I only can tell one thing.

Yukito was hiding something from me and everyone else. And I'm going to find out what. 

**To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 8**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alive students: 8**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

We arrived at the trial as the elevator doors opened once again. The fear and nervousness was slightly decreased. It felt like that I was used to this. But the sadness of someone been executed was still the same.

The look of the court room has been change again which wasn't surprising. The walls were dark blue, the pillars and throne had their golden color back, the floor was dark red like it was the color of blood and so were the curtains. There were now three new wooden stands added from the students who were killed after our previous trial. Miyu, Miwa and Mieko.

I frowned sadly as I looked at all the stands. The group has been smaller and now one of us or all of us will die today. It wasn't fair. I wished it would have end, but I don't know how.

"Hey what are you guys still standing there with those gloomy faces?!" Monokuma shouted in anger as its face went red. "Hurry the fuck up and start this trial already!"

Tetsu sighed in frustration and rubbed her head. "Alright fine. Let's get this over with." She said as she walked towards her stands. Me and the others walked towards our stands shortly after.

The circle was very empty and silent. There were so many stands and I hated it. And soon one or more stands would be added after that. We all looked at each other as Monokuma grabbed its golden mallet.

"Alright! Let's get this third trial started!" Monokuma yelled in excitement as the stand with the button has risen up and slammed it with its mallet. Once again, the elevator disappeared behind the walls.

 **Class trial...start!**

When the mallet has been swung, I already started to think about the suspects. Since it was very silent, I decided to start this trial this time.

 **Truth bullets...Loaded!**

"Alright. Since we know the evidence, we do know that the evidence wasn't much this time like the other cases. So I assume that if we do talk about the evidence one by one, then we can figure out the culprit and maybe the complete scenario." I suggested.

"I agree. So how about we start about the causes of their death?" Suma asked as she looked at me and everyone else.

"That sounds like a good beginning of this trial." Masayasu said calmly. "We all know that Miwa died because of the fatal cutwound on her throat. And the only weapon we found is the knife next to Mieko's corpse. So it seems that Miwa was killed **by the knife**. "

"Seems like it. But did the same knife also cause Mieko's huge wound as well? **I know that the wound was too huge for it to fit, so is she maybe stabbed more than once on her stomach by the culprit?** " Yogi asked.

 **"That is not true!"** I said seriously, which made Yogi flinch.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Yogi asked, slightly shaking.

"First of all, and some of you might not know about it, Mieko threatened me with a knife. **And that knife on the crime scene was the same like that knife that she used against me.** If you guys don't believe me, then ask Yukito." I said. "And besides, by stabbing her more than once doesn't made the wound bigger. It will only become more bloody and not as huge as her stomach wound."

"O-Oh! You're right about that. Sorry." Yogi said as he looked away.

"It's alright, Yogi. You are only trying to help us." Nao said. He then looked at Yukito curiously. "And Yukito, was that true that it was the same knife?"

"Well I think it was. No wait...I mean yes. I know that Mieko was holding a knife against Chiya's throat, but I coulnd't see clearly because of the wound and blood loss. It was a bit blurry." He said.

"It does made sense, you know?" Suma said as she tilted her head. "Since the knife was laying next to her in her own pool of blood, **it could be that she was holding the knife before she was killed.** "

"So it does lead us to one conclusion. Looking at the time of death and seeing that Miwa died 10 minutes before Mieko did...We can conclude that **Mieko was the one who killed Miwa.** " Tetsu said as she looked at us seriously. "Does anyone disagree with that?"

"I don't think that anyone wouldn't disagree with that. But there is still one unanswered question in my mind." Nao said as he looked confused. " **Since the murder took place in Mieko's dorm, how could Miwa actually get inside?** "

"Well we do know that her door wasn't damaged at all." Masayasu said calmly.

"Wait you guys! I think I know why!" Yukito said as his icy blue eyes were wide in realisation and then looked at me. "Chiya-chan, remember when I pulled you out of the water that she suddenly disappeared? **She ran after her when we weren't looking.** "

My sky blue eyes widened as I realized it. "Oh my god...Does that maybe mean that..? **Mieko knew that she would have been followed?** " I asked in shock.

"Exactly!" Yukito shouted. "Mieko ran off after she kicked you into the water and Miwa then went after her when I reached you out of the water. **So this concludes that Mieko had that planned when she was chased by Miwa!"**

" **So she lured Miwa into her trap and killed her when she wasn't looking!** " Suma said in shock with wide eyes. "That's shocking and genius at the same time!"

"So we do know Miwa's murder scenario. So now we have to figure out about what happened to Mieko." Tetsu said. "We do know that it was one of us who killed Mieko and that **the culprit was there after Miwa was killed** , but the only question is who and with what."

"There was no weapon found in Mieko's room, but **there was a white towel covered with dry blood that was found in her bathroom.** " Demiyah said as she put my hand under my chin.

"A bloody towel? **Did Mieko maybe use it?** Her hands were covered in blood after she killed Miwa. That's for sure." Yukito said.

" **Nope!** " Suma said as she looked at Yukito seriously. "The ammount of the blood in Mieko's hand after the kill was very small. The ammount of blood on the towel was much larger than that."

"I agree." Tetsu said as she closed her eyes. "And the towel was also found in the shower cabine. So it could be that the culprit used the shower after they killed Mieko."

"Right! And maybe their clothes were covered in blood as well, so they washed these in the bathroom as well." Suma concluded.

"So we don't know the weapon, but the culprit was covered in blood after they killed the culprit. So how did that happen?" Demiyah asked confused.

I started to think and think to list of the suspects. Me, Yukito, Demiyah, and Nao were not the culprits for sure since we were together somewhere. Suma did call for help since she was the first person who discovered their bodies. I don't know about where Yogi and Masayasu were. And Tetsu...

And that's when I realized it.

"Tetsu, I want to ask you a question." I said to Tetsu who stood across my stand.

"Hmm? A question? About what?" Tetsu asked as she looked at me confused.

"After you, Nao and Demiyah found us at the pool and then ran off to find them...Did you...actually saw them when you were looking for them?" I asked her nervously. I was sad and guilty to think that she could be the culprit, but I have to find out what she was doing during the crime scene.

Tetsu's eyes widened after I asked that question. I was expecting her to shout in anger, but instead I heard a shout from someone else.

" **Hold on a second!** " Yukito shouted as he glared at me. "Are you suspecting her from being the culprit?!"

"Yukito, calm down. She was only asking a question." Tetsu said as she looked at him by surprise. She was not the only one who was surprised. Everyone didn't expect him to make such an outburst.

"T-Tetsu is right. I only wanted to know. That I asked that question doesn't mean that I think that she is the culprit!" I said to him in slight panic and fear.

"Damn right! **Tetsu would never do that! She promised us that she wouldn't kill her, remember?** " Yukito asked to me, his voice still in anger. "And besides, **there is no proof that she is the culprit!** "

" **There is!** " Masayasu spoke. "Me and Nao found the bruises on Mieko's corpse. And those bruises were pretty bad. **So it must be someone who knows how to fight!** "

"You're teaming up with her? You traitor!" Yukito shouted in anger. "And what the hell makes you think that she is the one who did this to her?! **It could also be a weapon that cause those bruises!** "

 **"I disagree!"** I said seriously. "We didn't found any other weapon at all in her room. And there weren't any other weapon in this building that wil cause those bruises, especially the huge stomach wound."

I notice that Yukito started to sweat and his icy blue eyes were wide. I glared at him as he gripped his hands against his stands. "But since we are talking about evidence, there is something that I want to know from you as well." I said calmly. "During the investigation, your hand was covering **some kind of mark** on the wall. **You were hiding something from us, didn't you?** " ****

"What? Yukito, is that true?" Tetsu asked in slight shock.

"No! Tetsu, I swear that I wouldn't hide anything from you guys!" Yukito shouted in panic and slight anger as he looked at her. He then looked at me with a glare. "And mind your own business, Chiya! I was only leaning against the wall! **And if I did found something on the wall or anywhere else, then I would have told you all right away!** "

"Then why didn't you?" I asked to him and his eyes widened in confusion. "I notice you tensing up. You knew that there was something on this wall. But you didn't told that to us at all. **You could have helped us all, but you didn't.** " I frowned sadly at him and then looked at Tetsu. "But now I know why. **You are trying to save your friend Tetsu, is that correct?** "

"W-What are you talking about? There is no mark!" Yukito said to in anger, his voice shaking.

"Stop lying! **That mark was the same mark that Tetsu made after the corpses were found!** " I said as I glared back at him. "Tell us the truth!"

"No! I told you that she didn't do it!" Yukito said as he looked down and his bangs are covering his eyes. He then looked up at me and I saw tears forming in his eyes which was surprising. " **She never would do that, because I'm the killer! There, I said it!** "

 **"YUKITO, THAT IS FUCKING ENOUGH!"**

We all looked in shock as Tetsu suddenly walked towards Yukito and punched him in the face. He fell down on the floor and held his cheeck with his eyes shut tightly. His orange cap layed on the floor because of the impact.

"T-Tetsu!" Demiyah gasped as her purple eyes were wide and had her hands close to her chest.

"W-Why did you do that?" Yukito looked up in shock and confusion as Tetsu glared at him.

"Yukito, you should never say that you are the killer! Even that you know yourself who it is, you shouldn't risk your life to save my own life!" Tetsu said in anger. She then closed her eyes and sighed. "Just stop fighting for me. Chiya knows the truth now."

"W-What do you mean, Tetsu?" Yukito asked in shock and confusion as his eyes were wide.

"T-Tetsu, do you mean that...?" I asked as I covered my mouth in shock.

Tetsu then looked at me and the others and shook her head. "Everyone, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you all after Chiya asked that question. But..." She then opened her eyes and looked at us seriously. **"...I'm the culprit of this trial! I killed Mieko Kura!** "

 **BREAK!**

 **"What?!"** We all shouted in pure shock. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. But it turns out that my mind was right after all.

Monokuma was surprisingly in shock as well since it spit out the water in shock and wide eyes. It coughed and then its face started to get red in anger as it stood up from its throne in anger. "What the fuck is this?! This wasn't suppose to happen! You should be like fighting for your life here like everyone else and then fall in despair!" It shouted in anger.

"Keh! You do want that to happen, don't you Monofucker?" Tetsu asked as she smirked at the bear. "But I'm not like them. I know that I deserve this execution after I have done, so I will accept this fate with open arms."

"B-But why, Tetsu? I don't understand!" Yukito asked completely confused and tears almost streaming from his eyes.

I looked down as I started to wonder why. I looked at the evidence that we have seen and the mark, and that's when I realize what has happened as my eyes widened by realisation.

"So you already figure that out, do you?" I looked up as Tetsu was asking that question. She was smiling sadly at me as she had her hand on her hip. "It's alright, just explain to everyone else so that we can finish."

I looked down and nodded. I took a deep shaky breath before I start explaining.

 _Mieko was so angry. She was angry at everyone for betraying her. So she had enough and decided to kill on of us, and she got her change when Miwa ran after her. So she ran in her room and left the door open for Miwa. She hid behind the door and waited for Miwa to come in. Luckily for her, she came inside and didn't see her at all. And within a flash she slid her throat open and dies._

 _But when she turned around, she didn't expectx to see them at her doorstep. They looked at Miwa's corpse in shock and then in anger at Mieko. Mieko smirk devillish as they both charged and they started to fight._

 _Fists and kicks were thrown towards eachother. Mieko tried to fight against them, but she got most of the blows while they didn't had anything. When she was cornered, they hid their fist against her stomach for the final blow. But then the unexpected happened. Their fist went right through her stomach. They put their fist out of her stomach and her corpse drops against the wall and the knife in Mieko's hand fell next to her. After finding out what they had done, they punched the wall hard in anger and started to clean themselves up in the shower._

 _After they cleaned themselves up, they dropped the bloody towel in the shower cabine and left the room._

 _But the bloody towel and the mark...You left these evidence behind on purpose, didn't you...Tetsu Kasai?_

"Yes. That is exactly what has happened." Tetsu said as she looked away from us with a sad smile. She then looked at Monokuma and glared. "Oi Monofucker! Start the voting already! Everyone knows who did and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Fine fine Ms Hotheaded! Voting time~!" It said as the buttons appeared on our stands. Tetsu pressed the button on her face and did the same to Yukito by force. 

=============================

Monokuma's Lottery

Who's guilty?

Ding, Ding, Ding!

Tetsu!

You got that right! Congratulations!

============================= 

"Tetsu...why?"

We all looked at Yukito who had suddenly started crying. He sat on his knees and his hands on the floor as teardrops fell from his eyes on the floor. "Why did you do this? Why did you throw your life away? You promised that you and I will survive! Why did you broke it?" He asked as hsi voice cracked.

Tetsu stayed silent until he kneeled down and patted his head. "Forgive me, Yukito. I didn't mean it to happen. But before I go and meet the others again, I want you and everyone else know that I did it to save you all from her." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"T-Tetsu.." I started to sob as I covered my face. Tears were streaming down my face from the sadness and guilt. I felt so bad. I never wanted this! I never wanted this to happen! Not again!

"Chiya, Yukito, everyone, there is no need for tears. I deserve this since I'm a monster, just like the humans, my father and my coach said to me." Tetsu said sadly with a fake smile on her face.

"That is not true, Tetsu-san." Masayasu said as he had his eyes closed. "You did this to save our lives, even though it was a accident. You showed us that you are not a monster no matter what happens. For me, Yukito and everyone, you were a true heroine just like your departed mother who saved people from that fire. Remember that."

"Masayasu..." Tetsu looked at him in shock and then smiled gently. "Thank you. I'll remember that."

"Are we done? I think we are done here! EXECUTION TIME~!" Monokuma said annoyed and grabbed its mallet as the stand with the button appeared in front of it.

Before Monokuma slammed the button with his mallet, she looked at me and everyone else and smirked. "Everyone, I want you guys to promise me something! Live on and survive! Do not fall into despair! And no more killing! DO NOT BREAK THAT, ALRIGHT?!"

But before anyone could reply, the mallet has been swung and the chain grabbed her neck. My eyes widened as a tear rolled down on her face and then dragged her in lightning speed towards her execution.

 **Game over!**

 **Tetsu has been found guilty!**

 **Commencing execution~!**

On the television screen, we saw Tetsu standing in a room with a huge electrified fence around her. Monokuma's suddenly landed around her and showed their claws. Tetsu took a deep breath and put her boxing gloves on as the real Monokuma laughed behind their fence. We all looked in fear and some of us, including me, in tears as Tetsu stood on her own against an army of Monokuma's. 

==========================  
 **Fight at the battlefield!**  
==========================

The monokuma's charged at her and attacked her, but she fought back. She kicked them and punched them very hard, however during the fighting she got some scratches and bruises around her. She continues fighting against and she was about to win, but suddenly a angry bull showed up behind her. She turned around in shock as she realized it and tried to stop it. But it was too late. It hit her hard and she flew high in the sky by the impact and bumped against the electric fence. She fell on the floor with a loud thud and her head started to bleed badly.

She was not moving. She just lay there on the floor smiling and bleeding.

Everyone looked at the screen in shock and Yukito was sobbing. Tears fell down from my eyes as the screen turned black. A wave of emotions came loose as I still saw her image of her death body. But not only that, but also themmeories of the other deceased students.

Toshiro, Taro, Hitomi, Miyu, Miwa, Mieko, Tetsu...They were all gone.

Gone for good.

"TETSU!" I screamed as I fell on knees and started wailing as tears fell down on my face like waterfalls. As I cotinued to wail, I heard some other students crying with me. Suma was crying while trying to wipe her tears, Yogi sobbed as his shoulders shook and Demiyah was covering her face and sobbing.

I could already feel someone rubbing my back and holding me tight, but I didn't care.

Tetsu was gone. The other deceased students are gone. And they will never come back.

 **To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 7**


	14. Chapter 13

**Alive students: 7**

 **Chiya's P.O.V**

Everything was dark and I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move at all. The only thing that I remembered that Tetsu was executed. But what happened to me?

"Chiya-chan?"

I heard a voice calling my name. That voice did sound familiar. Was it one of my alive classmates? Suddenly the darkness started to fade and I could feel that I was lying on something soft. Was that a mattress?

"Chiya-chan, can you hear me? Are you okay?"

The darkness around me disappeared completely and I could see the familiar ceiling and Suma staring at me in concern. I realized that I was in my own room laying in my own bed with Suma sitting beside me. She sighed in relief as I sat up straight.

"Oh thank goodness, you're okay." She said in relief. "You worried us all for a long time."

"W-What happened? For how long did I pass out?" I asked softly in confusing as I rubbed my eyes. I could feel by rubbing them that my eyes were dry. Must be from all that crying at the trial.

"Y-You suddenly passed out when the trial and execution was over." Suma said with a frown. "We all didn't know why it has happened to you, but you were unconscious for an hour or two."

"Oh. Sorry about that. I must have been tired." I muttered as I looked down. The last trial and execution really affected me. Tetsu became the victim from Monokuma's plan just like Mieko and Miwa. She didn't deserve to die. Everyone didn't deserve this fate.

"Hey now, don't be sad. You didn't do that on purpose. And you still alive, right? That's what still matters." She said as she tried to smile and cheering me up, but it didn't work. Suma noticed that and looked away a little bit as she started to sweat. Everything turned awkward.

Just then, the door of my dorm opened and Suma's awkward mood brightened a bit as we saw who it was. "Ah Nao! Good timing!" She said as Nao came inside.

He didn't had his hat and clown makeup on which made him look cute and handsome at the same time. Normally I would be happy to see him, but this time it didn't. I still felt sadness, guilt and despair inside of me.

"Suma, can you please leave us alone for a second?" I heard Nao ask. His voice somehow sounded serious which was rare. He only sounded serious when we have a trial or investigation going on.

"Umm...okay then. " Suma said confused as she stood up from my chair. "Then I'll let the others know that she is awake." And with that, she walked out of my room and left.

I could hear Nao's footsteps coming closer as I looked at my covers. I heard the chair moving and then I felt Nao's white gloves holding my hands. "Chiya-chan, I know that you're upset about everything going on here. We all are. But everything will be okay sooner or later." He said in a caring tone.

I kept looking down sadly as I slightly held my grip on his hands. "How would you know that? Do you really think that it will end so easily?" I muttered in sadness and anger. "Most of our students are already dead. They all are dead. And Monokuma will keep going no matter what until we all are dead."

"Don't say that!" He said it out loud as he increased his grip. "You shouldn't think like that, Chiya! This isn't you! What happened to the girl I know? The girl who tried to cheer everyone up. The girl who helped us all out whenever it was needed. The girl who is always kind and smiling. Do you really want to let that girl inside you disappear?"

My eyes widened as he told me about myself. I didn't really think that Nao was thinking about me like that. But his loud voice made me think that he is mad at my despair which made me feel more guilty.

I felt one of his hands letting go of mine and then stroking my cheek which made my eyes widen once again and blushing as well. With his hand he tilted my head up and we both stared at eachother. But the surprising thing was that he was smiling gently at me.

"Chiya-chan, you shouldn't let despair take control over you. Remember Tetsu's request? She wants us to live and to not fall in despair. I want to keep that promise just like everyone else. So you shouldn't break that too, okay?" He said in a caring tone as he kept stroking my cheek.

My eyes widened in realisation. I was close of breaking that and I didn't realize that. I don't want to break that. But still, what about everyone else.

"But what if it will happen again? What if one of us will break the promise?" I asked in concern with a hint of fear.

"It will not happen." He said as he stood up slightly and wrapped his arms around me. "If we all stay together and not listen to Monokuma's motives, then everything will turn out okay. And if something like that does happen, then we can still stop this. We will not let despair happen to our lives any longer. We have to protect and stay with eachother to survive, okay? "

I felt my heart beating faster as my blush increased. I started to believe at his words. Maybe we can protect eachother. As long as we stick together and do not let Monokuma trick us, then maybe we can survive. We might still be stuck forever in this school, but at least there will be no despair, right?

"Okay." I said softly as I hugged him back while closing my eyes. I felt the warmt from his body which made me smile. At least I'm happy that he is still here for me. And I want to let it stay that way. I don't want to see more corpses.

We both stayed like for a few minutes until we heard the signal coming out from the speaker. It was night time. Which means that everyone has to go to bed. Nao put his hands on my shoulders softly as we looked at eachother.

"Say...um...Chiya, do you maybe...um...need me tonight as well? Or...?" Nao stuttered as his face started to go red. My face started to go red as well as I realized what he was talking about.

"N-No! It's okay! I-I can sleep on my own, so don't worry!" I stuttered as my heartbeat started to increase their speed.

"O-Okay. So...I'll see you tomorrow then." He said as he stood up and walked out of my dorm.

"S-Sure. Good night." I said shyly before he left my dorm. After he closed the door behind, I locked the door and I stood against my dorm to calm down my heart. I know that I have to tell him someday about how I feel, but I'm just afraid to do that. I'm just too shy to confess.

After I calmed down completely, I dressed myself into my night gown and I went to bed with the plushie that my crush gave to me.

-Timeskip-

BANG!

I woke up with a jolt by that loud bang. It sounded really close and it was so loud. After that, I heard people shouting and running footsteps. I shook in fear as I held my plushie tightly. Just what is going on?

Suddenly it started to get more quiet and I heard a voice coming behind my door.

"Nao? Are you alright? Did they hurt you badly?" I heard a male voice close to my door. It sounded like Yukito, but I didn't really care about that much. The more important thing is that Nao is injured. Someone injured him.

"Don't worry. It is just a small bruise. Just go after them before anyone else gets hurt. I'll check on Chiya." I heard Nao's voice spoke to me. It was a bit of a relief that he wasn't injured badly, but that didn't decrease my fear. Someone is attacking them, but who?

I stood up from my bed as I threw the covers of me. I walked towards my door and I opened to see Nao standing in front of me. Yukito wasn't there anymore since I could hear the running footsteps fading away.

Even thought I know that he is okay, I still hugged him in relief. "Thank goodness. I heard the noises and the screaming. It got me really scared." I said in fear and I loosened my grip to look at him. "Nao? What is going on?"

"Nothing that you shouldn't be worrying about. And don't worry, it will stop soon." He said in a caring tone as he stroked the back of my head. He then held my hand gently. "But for now, it better be the best that we both stay inside."

He pulled me gently inside as I looked at him in concern. What I heard was something bad. Really bad. This isn't something that isn't to worry about. Something awful was going on.

"B-But what about the others?" I asked in fear and concern as Nao was about to close the door. But before he could do that...

"KYAAAAAAAHH!"

We both stopped talking and moving as we heard the scream. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized the girly scream that almost sounded like a child. I released myself from Nao's grip as I ran out of my dorm.

"Hey Chiya! Wait!" I heard Nao shout as he ran after me. I ran as fast as I could to the direction of the scream. Since it was pretty close, I already knew where it was coming from.

I ran inside the dorm whose door was still open and I gasped in shock. It was a huge mess. There were cuts on the walls, chairs were broken, papers were all over the floor, and the pillow has been stabbed multiple times. But what was mostly shocking is to see Suma who sat against the wall in pain putting pressure on a bleeding wound on her arm.

"Suma!" I ran towards her and kneeled down as she looked at me in shock. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Nao then ran inside as he was panting. His eyes widened in shock as he looked around. "What in the world?!" He whispered in shock as his mouth gaped. He then looked at me and walked towards us. "Suma, what happened?" He asked as he grabbed a hankerchief out of his pocket and put is against her wound.

Tears started to form in her big orange eyes and started to sob. "C-Chiya, N-Nao, it was so scary." She said between the sobs as she had her eyes shut tightly. "A m-mysterious person s-suddenly came inside w-with a knife a-and tried t-to kill me. I t-tried to avoid it, b-but they eventually c-cut my arm. T-They nearly killed me, b-but then they ran o-off when they heard the f-footsteps."

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and hugged her tightly as she hugged me back.

"Suma-san, I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest." He said as he looked at her. "Was that person wearing a black hoodie, red jeans and a Monokuma mask?"

"Y-Yes, but how d-do you know that?" Suma asked confused in a cracking voice.

"Nao, what on earth is going on?" I aked in fear and confusing.

"Me and Yukito were attacked by the same person who attacked Suma and almost attacked you, Chiya." He said in a serious tone. "We don't know who did it and what their reason is."

"W-What?" Suma gasped as she stared at us in shock and in tears.

I couldn't believe that either. Someone was trying to kill me and the others as well. But why? Why would they do this? What did we ever do to them to deserve this? Suddenly an alarm sound came out from the speaker really loud and we all looked at it.

"EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EVERYONE COME TO THE GYM IMMEDIATLY!" The annoying voice of Monokuma spoke through the speaker in panic and the alarm sound kept going after one minute.

"Well we better go there. Maybe Monokuma can give us answers." Nao said as he grabbed another hankerchief and wrapped it around Suma's wound.

"I-I guess that t-there is no other c-choice." Suma said as she sobbed, but it was slightly decreased.

"Y-Yeah, let's go." I said sadly as I helped Suma up. I rubbed her back as we all walked outside of the damaged room to our way to the gym and also to find out the answers about the mysterious person.

-Timeskip-

Me, Nao and Suma waited for the others as Monokuma tapped its foot impatiently on the floor. Suma seemed to stop crying, but she still was afraid as she was still shaking.

After a few more seconds of waiting, the others arrived and they looked unharmed. But they were still in their pyjama's just like me. The only ones who were not in their pyjama's were Suma and Nao. But when they were walking closer, I could see that Masayasu had a plaster on his face. He might have fight them as well. At least no one else had wounds.

"Finally! You all are here!" Monokuma said impatiently. "Now you all are wondering what is going on, rigth?"

"Like hell we are!" Yukito yelled in anger. "Just what the f*ck is going on?!"

"Y-Yes, just who on e-earth was that?!" Demiyah asked in fear as we looked at Monokuma in fear or anger.

"Alright! Alright! Just calm down! I'll explain everything!" Monokuma said as it started sweating. "Okay, the person who is attacing you all...is **one of your classmates!** And one of the classmates is also **my master!** "

My eyes widened in shock as some people gasped or stayed silent. "W-What do you mean "one of us"?" I asked confused.

"W-Why?" Yogi asked in fear. "W-Why do they do this to us?!"

"Correct! One of you is the mastermind of this school of killing and despair! They could be still alive. Or they are one of your classmates who were "eleminated" from the game!" Monokuma cheered. "They were very mad that you all still have hope inside of you. They were mad that our plan wasn't enough! That's why they tried to kill one of you! But since that it didn't work out as well either, they come up with **a challenge** for all of you."

"A challenge you say?" Masayasu asked. "And what kind of challenge do they want?"

" **A class trial!** " Monokuma said as it put its paws in the air. "My master wants to challenge you all to participate at the final trial! Guess the mastermind and the masked assasin's true identity! If you guess it right, then you all escape the school together and the mastermind will be executed! But if you all guessed it wrong, then you all will be executed!"

"So if we win, then we will graduate?" Suma asked.

"Yup! But you bastards still have time to investigate!" Monokuma said. "At the fourth floor, there are some evidence hidden in the rooms about my master! You an search at the other floors, but there is a small chance that you will find something about the mastermind! And this time, you have **one and a half hour** to investigate. So use that wisely!"

"Now go!" Monkuma ordered as it pointed at us all. "Go investigate if you want to live! Or die in despair like your deceased classmates! Upupupu~!" And with that, Monokuma jumped behind the stage and disappeared.

So this is it. We will finally find out the mastermind at the trial. But if we guessed it wrong, then we all die. We cannot lose this trial. We have to survive. This will be a battle of life and death. 

**To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 7**


	15. Chapter 14

**Alive students: 7**

**Chiya's P.O.V**

We all started to ran upstairs towards the fourth floor after the time of investigation has started. There will be another class trial soon, but it isn't about another murder. This time, it is about the mastermind. This would be the final trial of our horrible life in this school. But if we fail, then we will die. So there is no time to be fooling around.

Eventually we have arrived at the fourth floor. My legs started to hurt, but I didn't care about that now. We heard Yogi panting as he had his hands on his knees.

"D-Dammit, my legs hurt so bad. Why did the mastermind put those evidence at the second highest floor?" Yogi muttered as he kept panting. It seems that he wasn't really someone who likes sports.

"Oh come on, Yogi. Don't be such a pussy. Exercise is good for you!" Yukito said which made Yogi glare.

"Yeah, but this is just to much! And I'm not a pussy!" He said in a angry tone.

"Both of you focus." Masayasu said calmly as he glared at them. "You both are wasting your time if you both are acting like that. There isn't much time to investigate, so we have start this right now."

"I agree." Demiyah said with a concerned frown on her face. "We better hurry and look at every single room in this floor. And since the time of investigating is shorter than before, who knows how fast the time will go by."

"S-So what shall we do? Do we have to split up again?" Suma asked in fear.

"I don't think that it is a good option to split up." I said. "Monokuma said that it could be one of us or one of our deceased classmates, so it is the best that we all stick together instead of going alone. If we stick together, then no one will get injured or killed by them."

"Chiya is right. We better look together in every single room so that we can keep eye contact on eachother." Nao agreed as he looked at me.

"Very well. But remember, if one of you leaves the group...then you will be the suspect of this trial, understand?" Masayasu said sternly as he looked at us.

"Y-Yes."

"Okay."

"Okie dokie."

"I understand."

"Alright, let's go." We all walked through the hallways and looked around the halls until we arrived at the door from the first room of this floor. Suma took out her e-Handbook and looked at the map.

"Okay. According to the map, we are now in front of the door of a classroom. And there are two other rooms in this floor that we need to investigate." Suma said as she looked at us. "So if we investigate a room within an half hour or shorter, then we have enough time to check on the other rooms before the trials start."

Yogi opened the door and we all walked inside. There were a lot of books, but not as much as the library. There were also desks that has some drawers. We all went to different sides of the classroom and looked around at every single spot. It wasn't long before one of us found something.

"Hey! Everyone, come look at this!" We heard Yukito shout at us as he had opened a drawer from the teacher's desk. We all walked towards him and we looked inside the drawer.

It was a black dairy without a lock which cover has been written in dark red colors that also looked like the color of blood. On the cover it said "My plan that will destroy the Earth". Next to the diary was a knife, but it wasn't the same as the kitchen knives at the kitchen. It was a knife which has something engraved on it. It read "For despair!"

 **Evidence: Knife with an engraved message  
**

"Do you think that this belongs to the mastermind? Or Monokuma?" Yogi asked.

"Well the knife does belong to the Mastermind or Monokuma for sure, but there is only one way to find out about the diary." Yukito said as he grabbed the diary and opened. He started to glare after he opened it. "Dammit! Someone has ripped the pages out! I can't read it!"

"So this evidence is useless then." Suma muttered sadly as she looked down.

"Hey wait a minute...Yukito, can you go to the last page?" Nao asked as he looked at the diary.

Yukito looked at him confused, but he did as he told him to. He flipped through the last page and his eyes widened. "There is something written there. And it looks like that it was from yesterday."

We all looked at the page as we started to read it together.

 _Grrr! This is not fair! They should be fallen into despair right now! But no, they had to ruin everything and give them hope! And especially to the one that I really hate! Yuck! I just want to kill them! They are so gross!_

 _That is decided! I'm going to kill them together and frame...No...I'm going to kill one of the two and frame the other! Perfect! Then they and everyone else will feel despair at the highest level! Then they have to join me and Despair! This can't possibly fail! No doubt about it! Upupupupu~!_

 **Evidence: Diary page about their plan**

  
"Wow, that's just...dark." Yogi muttered as he shivered.

"I know. This is their plan before they decided to organize the final trial." Yukito said as he glared at the diary.

"But who are they talking about? There are no names written in there, right?" Suma asked.

"It doesn't like it. But it could be that they are talking about two persons of our group. The two who actually has the most hope in them." Masayasu said calmly.

"The most hope? But who then?" Demiyah asked confused.

"Looking back at the days in this school..." Masayasu turned around and looked at me and Nao. "...I assume that **Chiya and Nao** are the two who they are talking about."

"W-What?" I stuttered as I started to blush. I never thought about that. Me? The one who gives them Hope? I don't think that I actually gave them Hope, right? Sure I tried to lighten the mood with my violin and gave Demiyah comfort, but that was everything that I did, right?

"B-Both of us?" Nao stuttered who blushed as well, but not as worse as mine. However, I do think that he is the one who has the highest Hope in this group. He did comfort me yesterday and gave me Hope. But I'm not so sure if he gave Hope to the others. Maybe...he is my Hope.

"It actually does make sense, you know?" Yukito said. "I mean... I saw that they were trying to attack Chiya and also attacked Nao when he stood in their way."

"But they didn't attack you, right?" Suma asked.

"No, not really. They ran away after I spotted them." Yukito said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I see...Then I think it is the best that one of you take the knife just in case." Masayasu said as he looked at us.

"Hm? Why?" Nao asked confused.

"Because we never know if they will show up and attack again." Masayasu said seriously. "If we take the knife, then one of you can defend themselves and protect the others from them."

"In that case...I'll take the knife then." Nao said seriously as he grabbed the knife from the drawer and put it carefully inside his pocket.

"So...that must be the only evidence that there is in this room, right?" Demiyah asked as she looked around.

"Looks like it. We have looked in every single book and every single drawer that we can find." Yogi said sadly. "But we still have more than an hour left. So let's go to the next room then."

We all nodded as we all walked towards the door and outside the door. We then walked towards our next destination. Let's hope that we find more about them there.

-Small timeskip-

I opened the door and we all walked inside. I could already frown at the sight of this room.

We were now in an outdoor garden and the plants and flowers were in a terrible state. The once beautiful plants and flowers were now withered. And it seems that they didn't get any sun or water for a very long time. The sky that was seen behind the glass was dark and gray. It looked really really somber and dull.

"Those poor plants. Those poor flowers...It seemed that no one took care of them at all." Demiyah muttered sadly as Suma nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Seriously, is it that hard to take care of a freaking garden?" Yogi asked in irritation. "And besides, how in the world are we able to find an evidence in this room where there are only plants and flowers?!"

"We have to try our hardest then." Masayasu stated as he walked further and looked around. "It is a shame to touch or even destroy those plants, but we don't have any other choice. Let's investigate here."

"O-Okay." I stuttered sadly as I walked towards one of those plants and looked around it. As I looked between the plants and around them, I heard the footsteps of the others walking by. I frowned sadly as I kept looking at their condition. I always loved flowers ever since I was a kid, but seeing them like this really breaks my heart.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasping my shoulder which surprises me a lot. I yelped in fear and I fell on the floor. I thought that it was the Mastermind, but as I looked up I saw Yogi with wide brown eyes and his hands holding up against his chest.

"J-Jeez Yogi! D-Don't scare me like that!" I said in anger as I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

"S-Sorry Chiya-chan! I-I thought that you had heard me, I swear!" Yogi said in panic as he started to sweat. "I-I don't want to hurt you! I only want to tell y-you that one of us found something in the dirt!"

"Really? You guys did?" I asked surprised as I stood up and wiped my skirt.

"Y-Yes! They send me to bring you to them! So please don't be mad at me!" Yogi said as he smiled nervously.

"Well since you did want to bring me to them, I do can forgive you. But please call my name next time before you are going to touch me." I said sternly as I walked pass him.

His eyes widened as he blushed, but he did follow me and brought me to them. When we arrived, they all were surrounding something which I couldn't see. "Did you guys found something?" I asked as we approached them.

They all turned around and looked at me. But Suma somehow glared at me. She stood up and picked something on the ground. As she picked it up, she started to walk towards me. "Chiya, take a look at this." She said in anger as she showed me it.

It was a picture of me, Demiyah, Miyu, Suma, Mieko, and Hitomi taking a selfie together and smiling brightly. But someone has draw on our faces.

Miyu has demon horns on her head, a beard and pimples on her face. A word "Demon" was written above her.  
Suma had demon horns as well and she has a mustache above her lips and a goatee on her chin. Demiyah has bleeding wounds and pimples around her face. There was a cross over my face and a broken halo above me. We all three had the words "Crybaby" above us.  
Mieko's face was drawn with scars all over and there was a cigarette drawn in her mouth. Above her was the word "Failure".  
There were drops of drools drawn under her mouth and drops of drool on her dress. She also had pimples everywhere on her face. Above her was the word "Gross".

 **Evidence: A picture which was drawn on by someone  
**

"W-What in the world?" I felt heat on my cheeks as my face turned red from embarrassment and anger. Why did they do that to us? Suddenly we heard someone holding their laughter which made me very angry.

We both looked at Yogi who was trying to hold it in. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!" Suma and Demiyah shouted in anger as we all glared at him. Yogi tried to anwer, but he couldn't because he tried to stop laughing as well.

"Now now, ladies. There is no need to be angry at tha..." Yukito stopped talking as we all glared at him. He went completely silent as he looked away.

"B-But why this? Why us? First the attack, and now this! This is not fair!" Suma whined in anger as she held the picture tightly in her grip, close to rip it apart.

"I don't know and I don't like it." I said with the red color on my face slowly fading away and grabbed the picture out of Suma's hands before she could tear it apart. "But this might be useful for finding out the mastermind."

"True.." Suma muttered as she sighed. "But whoever they are, they are going to pay for it so bad!"

"However, this evidence isn't much useful. So we better go to the final room of this floor before the time runs out." Masayasu said calmly.

"O-Oh right! We only have an half hour left, right?" Suma said in shock. "We better should go there right now! Come on!"

And with that, we all went out of the room and ran towards our last destination. There isn't much time left to investigate and the evidence we found isn't getting us closer to the mastermind. The only way that could save us from death is the last room of this floor.

-Small timeskip-

We all arrived at the door and Masayasu opened it. I already started to look at it in awe as we all walked inside. There were instruments. Instruments everywhere. From trumpets to gitars. From drums to keyboards. All the instruments were all shown in this room. On a stage was a huge piano and a drumkit next to eachother. If this School Life of Killing didn't start, then I would love this school.

"Oh wow! This room is amazing!" I heard Nao say in excitement. "I wish I could play all those instruments right away!"

"Me too! But it is a shame that this is the first and last time that I see this room though." Suma muttered with a sad smile which made me frown slightly. Even though I love this room so much, I know that there is more important stuff that we have to do.

"Alright, let's investigate." I muttered as I walked towards the piano and peeked inside of it. I couldn't see anything in there, so I went around the stage. But still, there was no evidence found as well.

I sighed sadly as I walked off the stage and looked at the others. They were looking around really hard, but they didn't found anything as well. We all kept looking and looking, even loking twice or three times, but nothing was found.

Yukito sighed in irritation as he stood with his back against the wall. "Dammit! Where is it? It should be around there somewhere!" He muttered in anger as we looked at him.I started to feel afraid as I looked at them. Is there actually evidence around here? There has to be around here somewhere! Monokuma said so!

"We have to keep looking, you guys." I said as I walked towards the trumpets. "Maybe we are overlooking something that we can't possibly see. Have you guys actually looked inside the instruments?" I asked as I grabbed a trumpet, but I noticed it was stuck against the wall. Suddenly I heard a yelp and a thud as I looked at the trumpet confused. I turned around to see a hidden doorway and Yukito's feet on the floor.

"Oh my god! Yukito!" I let go of the trumpet and ran towards Yukito while the others were following me. As I stood in front of him, he seemed to be awake, but I could see at his expression that he had some pain. "A-Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked in concern and panic.

"I'm okay. I think." He said as he said up while groaning in pain. "But what the hell just happened?" He asked confused as he looked around.

"The trumpet." We all looked at Masayasu who looked at the trumpet who was stuck against the wall. "The trumpet was the key of this doorway. Chiya opened it when she took the hold of it." He said calmly.

"So does that mean that Chiya found a secret room of some sort?" Suma asked. She then looked at me with a bright smile as she grabbed my hands. "That's amazing, Chiya-chan! You may have found us the important evidence about the Mastermind!" She said cheerfully as she jumped up and down.

"T-Thanks." I said with a blush on my face.

"Then what are we standing there? We have to go further inside now!" Yukito said as he stood up and we all walked further inside. After a minute of walking, we arrived at the secret room.

The secret room was almost empty. There was a brown wooden table with a chair, some wooden boxes and a wooden closet. The walls were gray and it looks like that there had some cracks here and there. Some spiderwebs were also hanging across the walls. It looks like that this room wasn't used for a while.

"What kind of room is this?" Yogi asked confused as she walked towards the boxes.

"I don't know, but not something that the Mastermind use to spy on us." Nao said as he looked around. "It does look creepy and old though."

"Let's see what's in there." He said as she read the labels of the boxes. "Umm...food, blankets, pillows, soda, drinks...Is this another storage room?" He asked to us.

"I don't know." Demiyah said as she tilted her head. "Normally there will be nothing like this in these storage rooms. I think that it is more like a shelter for safety."

"Umm...You guys?" We all looked at at Suma who stood in front of the table. "You guys better should see this."

We all walked towards her as she picked up something from the table. We all stared at the file which she was holding. Our eyes widened when we realised what kind of file it is.

"An investigation file?" Nao asked confused. "But why is it here?"

"I don't know. But maybe this can lead us to the Mastermind's identity." Suma said as she looked at it. Suma put it on the table as we surrounded the table. She opened the file and started to read the title.

"The Phoenix fire case." She said as she stared at the file. There were pictures shown that looked extremely familiar. The broken window, the burned kitchen with a very familiar plushy on the countertop...That's when I realized it. This case...was about the fire in our house for almost 15 years ago.

My sky blue eyes widened as I started to shake. Memories of the fire started to go back. I felt my burned arm burning again. I saw the painful memories of my older brother screaming and crying, my mother trying to carry me out of the fire before she died, and my father who got crushed by the rubble. They all returned while I forgot about it 10 years ago. But why is it here? Did the Mastermind maybe cause all this? Or did they leave this to...frame me?

 **Evidence: Investigation file "Phoenix Fire"**

"Chiya? Chiya-chan?"

I looked up as everyone stared at me. Demiyah and Suma looked at me concerned, while Yogi and Yukito looked at me confused. Masayasu kept his calming expression, but he did show that he ...suspects me. Does he maybe think that I'm the Mastermind?

I felt an hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at them. Nao was looking at me concerned as he had his head slightly tilted. "Are you okay, Chiya? You look very pale like you have seen a ghost." He asked as he felt my head with his gloved hand.

"Chiya, I do want to know." I looked at Masayasu as the others looked at him. "Do you maybe...know about this case?"

Everyone stared at me as I looked away. What shall I do? Shall I tell them the truth about this? But what if I tell them, do they suspect me as the Mastermind? But I'm not the Mastermind! But...they might suspect me as well if I don't tell them. Maybe I should tell them a little bit. Maybe I should tell them my secret. But I couldn't tell them before I could say it.

"Ding ding! Time's up! Time's up! Time for the final trial!"

Monokuma's annoying voice was heard through the speaker until everything went silent. Masayasu looked away from me and then looked at Suma. "Suma-san, take this file with you. We need this for the trial." He said calmly.

"O-Okay." She said as she took the file under her shoulder and we all started to leave the room quietly.

Sooner or later we all arrived at the gym and we all went to the elevator. Everything was quiet when we all went down towards the court room. I was afraid. They might suspect me because of the file. They might think that I'm the Mastermind. But if they choose me, then we will all die.

I suddenly felt someone holding my hand and I looked up at Nao. He looked at me concerned, but then smiled gently at me. "It will be okay. I'm sure of it." He whispered as he squeezed my hand.

I felt my heartbeat quickening as I squeezed his hand back. I wish that everything would be okay, but the chance that we would survive this is very very low. With only three evidences, we can never point out who is the Mastermind. The only person who they can point out is me. Is there actually a chance to save us all when they all suspect me?

I could only look at the elevator doors opening as we all arrived at the court room. The only thing what I could do, was to try to prove my innocence and to try to save everyone.

 **To be continued!**

 **Alive students: 7**


	16. Bad news

I'm sorry to say this, but ... after trying and trying to write a new chapter for days, weeks and even months, I realized that I can't write anything anymore in this story.

So since everyone is waiting so long for a new chapter, I think that it is for the best to cancel this story. Once again, I'm so sorry.

But that doesn't mean that I quit with writing fanfics. I'll try to come with new stories and fanfics and I already have a new story planned for the next two months. It is not about Danganronpa, but about something else.


End file.
